Come back to me, Come back to us
by Arch-Nemesis
Summary: Yaoi AU, OOC Goku goes off on a series of missions leaving his mate behind. What will Vegeta do when he finds out that his health is endanger because of his mates absence? WARNING:rape, mpreg
1. Prologue: What happened?

Come back to me, Come back to us  
  
Pairings: G/V  
  
Rated: R  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own them.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
Prologue  
  
He wondered exactly how in the heck did he end up being in this situation. He's not sure how but he managed to be both the dominant and submissive mate. He was dominant because he could make the right decisions when it concerns his family. He was submissive because his mate was stronger than he was. No matter what he did or how hard he trained he couldn't surpass the younger Saiyan.  
  
Now, he's mated to the third-class baka and he couldn't be happier but you would never hear that from the refined Saiyan prince. It took a while before his mate's friends and family to understand their relationship but the woman did. She knew for some unexplained reason that the last two full- blooded Saiyans needed to be together.  
  
However, it took more to convince Goku's harpy wife that it was for the best. Both Saiyan males remained married to their wives just for appearance sake, but they were bonded to each other. Bulma had already expressed that she was perfectly happy with the arrangement and that was a year ago.  
  
Bulma had just walked in the family room to see the short Saiyan staring blankly out of the window. She knew that he was worried about Goku. Her friend had been away for almost two months. King Kai had summoned Earth's warriors to deal with a new enemy on a neighboring planet, but for some reason King Kai specifically said that Vegeta could not accompany Goku and the others on the trip. Well, the reasons became know just a few weeks after Goku departed.  
  
~ TBC ~  
  
A/N: I know it's short but I'm sorry but I'm still working on the other DBZ fic. This is just a teaser. Sorry _  
  
Please tell me your thoughts on this. Let me know if you figured out why Vegeta couldn't go.  
  
Nemesis 


	2. Ch1 How to make him forget

Come back to me, Come back to us  
  
Chapter 1: How to make him forget  
  
Pairings: G/V  
  
Rated: R  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own them.  
  
WARNINGS: This chapter contains a lemon. You've been warned. This is about m/m relationships. If you have a problem with it I suggest that you go elsewhere.  
  
/ Thoughts /  
  
:: Telepathy ::  
  
~oOo@oOo~  
  
The Saiyan prince was mad. He was beyond mad. He was burning hot and it wasn't from the weather. He couldn't believe what his mate was telling him. He would not allow that fat over grown bad telling joke watcher to tell him that he could not go off and fight.  
  
"Geta! Please calm down."  
  
It was late into the evening and the prince and his mate was arguing before dinner.  
  
"NO! I WILL NOT KAKAROTT! How dare that blue blob assumes that I cannot assist you!" The vein on Vegeta's right temple was pulsating slightly and his tail was bristled out. That was not a good sign.  
  
"It's not that." Goku knew the reason but he wasn't telling Vegeta. He didn't think that his mate would be able to handle the news just yet. Now, he needed to calm the prince.  
  
"Then what is it?" Vegeta stood in the middle of their room with his tail whipping back and forth.  
  
"He didn't tell me." Goku hated lying but this was the only way.  
  
"Hn." Vegeta folded his arms across his chest.  
  
Goku crossed the room that he shared with the prince and held him close. He bent down slightly and placed a kiss on Vegeta's neck. The prince relaxed somewhat by letting his head loll back into Goku's firm chest giving the young Saiyan more access to smooth tan skin. Goku traced the bit mark with his tongue eliciting a moan from the smaller male. Vegeta slowly turned around in Goku's embrace already forgetting about the mission.  
  
Their lips met in a bruising kiss. The prince wrapped his arms around Goku's. His fingers kneading covered flesh slowly made their way down to the black tail that was secure around Goku's waist. Stroking the furry appendage, Vegeta heard purring from deep within Goku's chest.  
  
The Earth raised Saiyan lead his prince to their king-size bed. He guided his mated down to the semi-firm mattress. He saw Vegeta's dilated obsidian orbs filled with passion and desire. Goku knew that Vegeta loved him just as much, even though the proud prince never voiced it, but Goku saw it through Vegeta's actions and felt it through their bond.  
  
Vegeta looked into soft onyx eyes he could always loose himself in those expressive windows. He felt the familiar warmth of his mate on top of him. Vegeta reached under Goku's orange gi and blue shirt and began to tease and rub his nipples until they were pert. Vegeta's mind was beginning to turn to mush as Goku licked and sucked his way down tanned flesh.  
  
The larger Saiyan paused briefly and ripped the black spandex top that his prince usually wore when they trained. His tongue swirled around the dark pebble as his other hand continued with the slow torture of erecting the other one. Goku continued downward with his tongue outlining the firm washboard abs. He could feel Vegeta's constructed member in his spandex shorts. Goku, himself was hard, as Vegeta continued to tease his flesh with skillful fingers.  
  
Tails tangled around each other as their passion increased. Vegeta knew that Goku was going slow but he would be damn if the pace was going to continue like this.  
  
"Kakarott---"  
  
"Hai, Ve-get-ta" Kami! He loved it when Goku rolled his name like that.  
  
"Pleassse"  
  
"Please, what My Prince?" Goku knew what buttons to push when Vegeta wanted more.  
  
"Dammit! Kakarott!" Vegeta wasn't mindless, yet and he wasn't about to start begging this early in the game.  
  
Goku slid off the shorts and released the prince's obvious aching need. The larger Saiyan reached over into the night table and retrieved the barely use tube of lube. They usually didn't use it. The joining of Saiyans was always feral and rough but Goku needed to be extra careful with his mate.  
  
Vegeta wrapped his legs around Goku's narrow waist. He wiggled a little to get the baka to finish what he started. He wanted nothing more than for this moment to last, nothing else existed but them.  
  
Time seemed to stand still when they made love. Their souls merged into one body as they ascended toward fulfillment. They could hear each other's heart beat, as they became more in synch. Their tails leashed out against each other's skin like a whip leaving wilt marks in their wake.  
  
Goku quicken his pace he could feel the burning need of wanting to be complete. The prince was having a similar sensation. He could feel himself being drawn in toward the pleasure zone of erotic rapture.  
  
Goku kissed his prince swollen lips then trailed a path down to his neck .The crown prince bit down on his mark to renew his claim over the third- class warrior.  
  
After a few more thrusts, Goku felt the muscles close on him, making him spill his seeds into his mate. He too sank his sharp canines into the tender flesh of Vegeta's neck strengthening their bond. Goku could no longer hold himself up and collapses on top of his Saiyan prince.  
  
"Kakarott?" Vegeta called while trying to get his breathing under control.  
  
"Hmm" Goku muffled, inhaling the spicy musk scent of his mate. He also smelt the heavy scent of the aftermath of their coupling, which hung heavily in their room.  
  
"If you don't want to have any more brats any time soon, I suggest that you get up now." Vegeta threaten.  
  
The Earth raised Saiyan almost forgot what Vegeta had told him. A while back the prince mentioned that if Saiyan males bonded and mated with each other, the percentage rate of baring offspring increased more than if the couple was of the opposite sex.  
  
The reason being was that the female population was scarce on Vegetasei. Thousands of years ago scientist devised a gene that caused same sex male couples to bare children. Since the gene's introduction, the male populous no longer needed to be inoculated. They were being born with the ability to produce the eggs and carry the fetus but only the submissive male would be the carrier not both.  
  
Goku raise his head looking sheepishly and beamed that famous Son grin of his.  
  
"Sorry Geta." Goku said as he gently kissed his mate's temple.  
  
"That's alright, Kakarott" Vegeta muttered his eyes already closed.  
  
Goku eased out of his partner and got out of bed heading for the shower. Vegeta just rolled over all of his energy spent. He was too tired to even make the trip to the bathroom. He figured that he would take a short nap and clean up later. He had been more tired than usual. He'd been fighting headaches plus a queasy stomach. So taking a nap without eating was nothing out of the ordinary for him.  
  
The younger Saiyan was pleased that he was able to sedate the prince to the point of exhaustion. At least now he didn't have to worry about Vegeta being angry about not going on the mission. Goku also knew that his smaller mate had been a little under the weather, which he's going to talk with Bulma about. Goku had a lot of things on his mind as he stepped into the shower.  
  
The steamy hot water felt good on his pale skin. He needed to be refreshed when he left, but the only problem was that he didn't get the opportunity to tell Vegeta that he was leaving at first light. He knew that the Saiyan prince would be pissed but there was nothing that he could do unless Vegeta woke-up and by the look of things he might not wake-up for a while.  
  
~ TBC ~  
  
A/N: I loved all of the reviews everyone ^_^ If you haven't figured out why Vegeta can't go on the mission with Goku, you will in the next chapter ^_~  
  
Nemesis 


	3. Ch2 This can't be right!

Come back to me, Come back to us  
  
Chapter 2: This can't be right!  
  
Pairings: G/V  
  
Rated: R  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own them.  
  
Notes: This is about m/m relationships. If you have a problem with it I suggest that you go elsewhere.  
  
/ Thoughts /  
  
:: Telepathy ::  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
Bulma was sitting at the dinning table with her eight-year-old son, Trunks. He had been asking questions about his father lately and Bulma didn't know what going-on with her husband herself. She wondered what the heck was happening to Vegeta. He was always taking a nap. He seemed more withdrawn from her and Trunks. She approached Goku about it but him merely laughed it off saying that Vegeta was just tired and needed more rest.  
  
"Mom?!" Trunks said wildly waving his hands in front of his mother's face.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Mom are you alright? You kinds of zoned out there for a minute."  
  
"I'm sorry Trunks. I was just thinking about your father. Nothing to worry about." Bulma reached across the table and ruffled the mop of lavender hair.  
  
"Mom, why does dad smell different?" The innocent little imp asked.  
  
"What do you mean son?" Bulma crossed her arms over her chest, one of many bad habits she picked-up from Vegeta, as she looked at her son with curious eyes.  
  
"Well, he kinds smells like Goku and a little bit of you but he doesn't smell like he use to. It's like he smells like someone else but I can't identify the scent."  
  
"I'm not sure honey. Maybe we can ask Goku." Bulma said while thinking about what Trunks told her.  
  
"Hey, ask me what guys?" Goku just walked into the kitchen after his name was said. He went straight to the buffet style counter and piled mountains of food on several different plates.  
  
"Where's Vegeta? I thought for sure he would wanna eat dinner seeing that he didn't have anything since lunch." Bulma asked.  
  
"He's sleeping right now." He gave Bulma the 'we-just-made-out-and-now-he's- asleep' look.  
  
Well, that wasn't the answer she was looking for. Uh, oh watch out.  
  
"Ok, Goku! I wanna know what is going on with him! and I know that you know!"  
  
Goku was unprepared for Bulma's sudden outburst. He fell over backwards in his chair. He couldn't tell her. He had to keep what he knew to himself.  
  
"I'm sorry Bul but I can't tell you. If Vegeta found out that I told you before he even knows he would kill me." Goku admitted.  
  
Trunks sat between the two adults listening as to what could be wrong with his father. He decided that he's going to need a little help with this problem.  
  
"Um, mom? Will it be okay if I go see Goten now?"  
  
"Yeah, sure honey but don't stay gone too long. I don't want Chi-Chi calling and telling me that you two blew-up something again."  
  
"Mom, how many times do I have to tell you that incident with the bath house was not our fault."  
  
"Sure. A energy blast just happen to come along and decided that the water needed to be hotter."  
  
"Well, uh---"  
  
"Just go Trunks." Bulma said waving her hand good-bye.  
  
"Ok, bye mom. Later Goku. Trunks ran out the back door and leaped into the sky soaring toward his best friend's house.  
  
Bulma turned her attention back to her friend. She couldn't believe that he was keeping something from her.  
  
"Look Goku. I'm worried about Vegeta. This isn't normal for him to be sleeping all the time, and I noticed that he hasn't been training as hard. Not to mention that he's been throwing-up at all times of day. So what gives?!"  
  
"Gee, Bulma. I uh gotta go and see Chi-Chi and boys before I leave tomorrow. So, uh bye." Goku quickly faded out of the room.  
  
"ARRGGH! Damn you Goku! You can't run from me forever! I'll find out what's wrong with Vegeta if it's the last thing I do." Bulma promised herself.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
The early morning sun light spilled into through the slightly opened balcony blinds. A set of obsidian orbs struggled to remain closed. Vegeta finally gave into consciousness and slowly opened his eyes. He rubbed the sleep away trying to remember what happened last night.  
  
He knew that he was arguing with Kakarott about his upcoming mission and then after that it seemed a little foggy. Vegeta looked down at his self and noted that he was wearing a pair of black pj bottoms and no shirt, totally different from his black spandex training outfit. Also, the bed sheets were clean. Goku had managed to change the linen and properly showered and dressed his mate without him waking-up.  
  
The prince sat-up and winced from the dull ache that was generating from his lower backside.  
  
/Kakarott, you bastard!/ He thought as he remembered. /You practically seduce me then screwed me senseless, so I would be too tired to accompany you on your mission. Cleaver Kakarott. Very cleaver/ Vegeta smirked as he thought about his mate's cunning when his stomach lurched.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with me?" Vegeta asked himself. For the pass couple weeks he'd been throwing-up, usually in the morning. Then throughout the day he fought the urge to gag. His stomach was rebelling against him and he couldn't for the life of him figure out why. He knew that he wasn't getting sick because he rarely fell ill.  
  
As he splashed cold water on his face someone knocked at his door.  
  
"It's opened" He called out barely above a whisper. His throat was on fire from his recent episode of having his head in the toilet.  
  
"Vegeta. Are you alright?" It was Bulma.  
  
"Yes, woman. I'm fine" He turned and looked at her. She took note of his how flushed face was.  
  
"Well, you don't look fine. Come-on down stairs mom has breakfast wanting for us."  
  
He just nodded his head. Arguing with her about not wanting to eat would be pointless. It was best that he followed her orders to keep from getting headache.  
  
The day went by without any problems except that Vegeta had closed himself in his room. Bulma and Trunks made several attempts to get him to come out but he just simply lay on his bed with his back facing them.  
  
By dinnertime, Bulma was convinced that something was seriously wrong with Vegeta. She went to his room on one last attempt before she went into her lab to do more work. Bulma gently tapped on the door. She knew that he would not answer, it was just his style. She entered the dark room flipping on the lights.  
  
As her eyes adjusted to the light the scene before her took her for a loop. Vegeta was curled up into a ball with the covers pulled up to his chin. He was shivering and couldn't maintane his body heat. Bulma rushed to his side and placed her hand on his damp forehead and gasped.  
  
"Oh.my.goodness, Vegeta, you're burning-up! I'm calling a doctor right now."  
  
She moved to the phone but an ungloved hand grabbed her wrist preventing her from taking another step.  
  
"No. Bulma I'm not sick" He whispered. She was straining to hear him.  
  
She looked down at him with glassy blue orbs. "Ge, you're running a high fever. Goku would never forgive me if anything happens to you. He wants me to make sure that you would be all right. I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if I didn't keep that promise"  
  
He reached up to her face and wiped away at the tears that spilled. "It's- it's our bond. We've never been apart for a great amount of distance."  
  
"Ge is there anything that I can do to help?" Bulma asked looking at the huddled form on the bed.  
  
"Yes.' Came the mumbled replied.  
  
Bulma sat on the edge of the bed lightly rubbing Vegeta's back. He relaxed somewhat but he was still shaking.  
  
"What do you need?" Bulma was sobbing quietly now. The love of her life looked like death warmed over and it was tearing her in two.  
  
"Pl-please s-sta-ay with m-me" He requested through each shiver of cold.  
  
Without giving her answer much thought she said, "Sure. Just let me check on Trunks. Closed down the lab and I'll be back, okay." She didn't wait for his response as she quickly set about her task of doing everything before she went back to him.  
  
They hadn't slept together since he and Goku mated, but out of everything she stuck by them. Both of them were starting to show signs of depression whenever they would not see each for long periods of time. In addition too that their appetites had decreased considerably. Bulma would throw a get together every so often so that Goku and Vegeta could socialize with everyone.  
  
But upon her observations of the two she noticed that they would perk-up at the chance to be near each other even if was only for a brief moment. The genius had put two and two together. Vegeta and Goku needed each other. They were practically dying and didn't know it. As the last two full- blooded Saiyans they were drawn to each other somehow, which she still haven't figure out yet but in the end everything turned out for the best.  
  
Bulma did however tell the Saiyan prince that when she wanted another child, and she wanted him to be the father again. He smirked at her request. Honored that she only wanted one father of her children. Naturally, he agreed but he nearly fell over when she added that she wanted to conceive the old fashion way.  
  
Goku just laughed at Vegeta's incredulous expression. He simply told Bulma that he didn't mind, saying that it would be good for Trunks to have a baby brother or sister who had the same father. Vegeta just 'hn'; not believing how he got suckered into the woman's trap. Bulma smiled at the memory. She just hoped that Goku would hurry back home soon.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
Out in the darkness of space the Earth raised Saiyan was not fairing well either. Yamcha and Krillin put Goku to bed not that long ago. He collapsed after a few short hours of them blasting off from the Earth. He had a fever and a headache. The other Z warriors were worried about him too. They knew that he seldom got sick, so they couldn't figure out what was going on with him, but they hoped that this illness or whatever the heck it was would pass soon.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
A few weeks had gone by and Vegeta was back to his normal self, well almost normal. He stilled suffered with the nausea and headaches but the figured that it was from being away from his mate, that was until Bulma decided it was time for him to have a physical.  
  
"I said no woman! What part of that blasted word do you not understand?!" Vegeta barked.  
  
"Look Ge. You can't keep your food down. You've stopped training, which has caused you to start gaining a gut! Now, I wanna run some tests on you to make sure that you're not catching some new type of virus." Bulma argued.  
  
The Saiyan prince stared at his wife. She was right about the fact that he was starting to put on weight especially around the middle, and it would be in his best interest to find out what's making him sick. For all that he knew he could be allergic to the weak humans that populate this miserable ball of dirt.  
  
"Alright woman. You have exactly one hour to run the necessary tests that you need, understand."  
  
"All I need is some blood and urine samples" She answered with a bright smile.  
  
"Very well. Let's get on with it." Vegeta hissed as he made his way to the downstairs lab.  
  
Bulma was more than thrilled when Vegeta agreed to the test. Now, she can do more research on the Saiyan species seeing that Goku was petrified of needles.  
  
After nearly five hours of lab work the blue haired genius was at a loss. Every single test that she could think of all came back negative.  
  
'I don't get it. There is only one other test that I didn't do' Bulma said to herself.  
  
"Hell! What the hey? This way I've covered every thing. Leave no stone unturned." Bulma talked out loud in the lab as she prepped two more tests, one for blood and the other for urine.  
  
~ A half hour later ~  
  
"Holy cow! Vegeta' gonna have a conniption fit. How in the heck do I tell him this?" Bulma couldn't believe what the results yield. There was no way possible that it could be right even though she performed the test three times.  
  
~ TBC ~  
  
A/N: Well, tell me what you think. Poor Vegeta, he must be really sick? Wonder what Bulma found out Stay tune for the next chapter ^_~  
  
Nemesis 


	4. Ch3 Remembering the past, part a

Come back to me, Come back to us  
  
Chapter 3: Remembering the past, part a  
  
Pairings: G/V  
  
Rated: R  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own them.  
  
WARNING: Scenes have been edited (This contains a rape scene, so for those of you who have weak stomachs like myself you can go ahead and skip it) This is about m/m relationships. If you have a problem with it I suggest that you go elsewhere.  
  
/ Thoughts /  
  
:: Telepathy ::  
  
~oOo@oOo~  
  
Bulma made her way back upstairs exhausted. She wanted nothing more than to take a hot relaxing bath and sleep, but she couldn't. She had to inform Vegeta what she found out. She paused in front of his door and knocked. She knew that he was in there because it was the only other place that reminded him of Goku.  
  
She closed the door quietly behind her and approached the bed. She sat down trying to calm her nerves.  
  
"Ge?" Bulma called out waking him up.  
  
"Hmm" Vegeta turned over to look at her.  
  
"I finished running all the tests" Bulma said in a soft tone.  
  
Vegeta sat-up. "Anndd?"  
  
"Well" She started out and began to fidget. "They were all negative except for one" Bulma's heart was pounding hard in her chest and very loudly in her ears.  
  
Vegeta sat there waiting for the axe to fall. He could smell her nervousness. "Your-your pregnant." She squeaked out.  
  
"NANI?!!"  
  
"Now, stay calm. You can't work yourself up over this." Bulma pleaded but it was too late the royal got out of bed ranting like a mad man.  
  
"That bastard knew!!! That bastard knew and didn't tell me!!!"  
  
"What are you saying? Are you trying to tell me that this is normal?" Bulma's eyes became wide as saucers.  
  
"What do you think woman?!! I'm not human!! Submissive males are the ones who can carry the brats even though both males have the gene to conceive!! This was why Kakarott didn't want me go with him!!"  
  
The prince rattled off more curses in every language that he knew. His energy started rising, Bulma saw a quick flash of gold as well as his tail flared out.  
  
She knew that she needed to a) get the hell out of there, b) try to calm him, or c) close her eyes and kiss her ass good-bye because either way Vegeta was about to explode. So, she opt for 'a' and ran for her life.  
  
::KA-KA-ROTT!!:: Vegeta yelled through his mental link at his mate. He turned around nearly whacking Bulma in the face with his tail as she made a beeline for the door. The furry length was shaking like a rattlesnake.  
  
~oOo@oOo~  
  
The Z gang was just settling down after cleaning up the aftermath of their battle. Unfortunately, the person that started all of the commotion got away. Goku was chatting happily with Krillin when-  
  
::KA-KA-ROTT!!::  
  
The brawny warrior fell over from the sudden onslaught of his mate's thunderous voice inside his head. He actually thought that they couldn't communicate at such a far away distance. Guess he was wrong. Thus letting his mental barriers down.  
  
::Kakarott, I know that you can hear me!!::  
  
::Hai Vegeta:: Goku knew that he was mad about something. He could practically feel the tight strangle around his neck.  
  
::Do you know that Bulma just told me something *very* interesting that I thought you would like to hear:: Vegeta's mind went suddenly calm.  
  
Goku mentally groaned. This was definitely not good. What's that saying 'the calm before the storm'. A tsunami was brewing and it has Vegeta written all over it.  
  
::She just told me that I'm pregnant. And guess what? You're the father. Now, seeing that my senses were too overloaded to sense the changes in my body, I know that you were able too. So, WHY IN THE FUCK DID YOU NOT TELL ME BAKA!!::  
  
The larger Saiyan winced from the intense rattle of his prince. ::Calm yourself Geta. It's not good for the baby for you to be upset like this. Besides, I knew this was how you were going to react. That's why I didn't tell you::  
  
::You left me in a very vulnerable position Kakarott::  
  
Goku frowned. What did he mean by that? :: I don't understand Geta::  
  
Vegeta knew that his mate was very intelligent . He would be amazed at some of the conversations that they would have, and Goku chooses at this moment not to use his brain.  
  
::GGRRHH!!! You imbecile!! Think for a minute!! I can not protect myself without my mate. If there were any danger I would be in big trouble!!!:: Vegeta took a deep breath he was starting to get a migraine. Bulma and Goku were both correct. He had to stop going off or he would lose the baby and that was something that he didn't want to happen.  
  
::Look Kakarott, seeing that you're that strongest, you swore on your life as my mate to protect me. My strength will begin to decrease the further along I get in order give the baby what it needs::  
  
::Don't worry Geta. I'll be home before you know it. We've finished here. We can finish talking when I get back okay::  
  
::Hn:: Vegeta cut the link.  
  
"Hey, Goku?" Krillin and the others were staring at the gentle Saiyan.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"What happened bro?"  
  
"Sorry, Vegeta was just a little upset about something and he needed to talk to me." Goku said as if nothing happened.  
  
The other fighters looked at each other. The same thought was on their minds 'must be a Saiyan thing'.  
  
~oOo@oOo~  
  
Vegeta closed his eyes pinching the bridge of his nose. This was not happening he didn't want any more kids. He should have known but it was the furthest thought from his mind. He remembered the first time when he was pregnant.  
  
~ Flashback ~  
  
The young prince couldn't believe what had just happened to him. That muscle bound green Adonis had managed to catch him off his guard. Zarbon had cornered Vegeta in his room. Vegeta saw the lustful look in his haunting yellow-amber eyes and he knew that meant trouble for him.  
  
Vegeta was always receiving admiring looks from all walks of life, especially from Zarbon and couldn't figure out why until now. On numerous occasions Zarbon had approached the prince in hopes of going out with him. Vegeta firmly turned him down. A relationship with any of Frieza's men could prove hazardous for his health and besides that he wasn't interested in him in that way.  
  
Zarbon roughly shoved the young prince back into the room shutting and locking the door behind him. Immediately he pounced on Vegeta. He was dazed a little from hitting his head on the floor but it was too late for him to defend his self. Zarbon was on top of him ripping of his armor and spandex body suit.  
  
He roughly grabbed the prince. At the same time biting down on each of his nipples. His hand was all over him. Vegeta made the mistake of uncoiling his tail, which Zarbon caught and yanked.  
  
"STOP!!! LET GO OF MY TAIL YOU SON-OF-A-BITCH!!!" Vegeta knew that his precious tail would be broken and bruised from the rough abuse.  
  
Vegeta punched Zarbon and for his efforts the green haired beauty punched him right back.  
  
The guard brought his lips to Vegeta's crushing them with brute force. Vegeta did the only thing that he could think of and that was to bite and bite hard.  
  
"Why you bastard!" Zarbon wiped his lips. Vegeta drew blood.  
  
SMACK  
  
"Stop!"  
  
"Don't worry my pet this is going to feel real good" Zarbon purred into his ear, spreading tan legs wide open for better access.  
  
"No! Zarbon don't do this!" Vegeta pleaded but it wasn't working. The larger male was not listening to reason. Vegeta wasn't ready to mate he didn't want this. He didn't want his first time to be with another species other than his own. He wanted the Saiyan that haunted him in his dreams.  
  
The young prince could feel the other male's length at his backside. His heart was beating wildly in his chest and like a trapped animal he froze. He couldn't stop what was happening to him. Oh, God! He was being ripped in two.  
  
Vegeta's words died on his swollen bruised lips. His throat was dry and he was completely numb. He lay there unable to do anything except take the abuse.  
  
He lay on the floor breathing heavily. The foul stench of sweat, semen and blood permeated the room. Vegeta almost gagged from the overpowering odor of the unwanted joining. He managed to pry the reptile off of him. Zarbon promptly fell asleep on top of him. He whimpered slightly with each movement that he made. Vegeta crawled to the bathroom and cleaned-up as best as he could.  
  
/How weak am I? I could not even protect myself from that asshole and I'm suppose to be the strongest warrior of my people/ Vegeta berated his self as he lay on the bathroom floor in a huddled heap. His tail lay limped behind him on the cool tile. /Now, I'm no longer worthy of a mate. Not even him/ with that as his last thought, he simply drifted off into a restless sleep.  
  
Since he had turned eighteen a few months ago, the crown prince of Vegetasei had been plagued with haunting dreams of a tall spiky haired Saiyan with eyes that expressed his very soul.  
  
The dreams had always ended the same way, he would wake-up laying next the larger male gazing lovingly into fathomless pools of black ink.  
  
~ Dream ~  
  
He stood off to the side listening to the harpy, with his arms crossed over his chest. He knew that deep down inside that she was right. He was dying and he didn't want to admit it. His pride wouldn't let him bend that low to claim his true mate.  
  
"I know that you love me and your son, but I'm not a Saiyan. You tried to mark me before and it didn't work. You and Goku belong together. Don't be stubborn about this." The woman with the blue hair explained. "I will stand- by you Vegeta, Prince of Saiyans no matter what."  
  
The royal finally turned to face her. That was the first time since they've been together that she used his name and title with respect. Her bright blue eyes were sad. Tears were marring her make-up and for once he caused her heart to break just like that weak human ex-boyfriend of hers.  
  
He hugged her then whispered in her ear. "I will always love you . . . Bulma." He gently kissed her on the lips and flew off into the night toward his heart's desire.  
  
~ Dream ~  
  
The smoke settles around them. The black spotted creature just laughed in their faces. A few of them were unconscious, another lay dead, and another barely holding on from the blow that the creature just delivered.  
  
"You see, not even the great Goku can defeat me." It taunted.  
  
"KAKAROTT!!!"  
  
"I'm sorry Geta. I wasn't able to beat Cell."  
  
"NO!!! Don't you leave me you baka!!! Do you understand?!! If you die, I'll be right behind you!!! I will not be able to live on this piece of dirt without you!!!"  
  
Vegeta was on his knees hugging his mate. He could feel that his life was slowly leaving him. No, this was not how it will end not for him, not for his mate, not for any of them. He was still in SSJ3 form and he wasn't about to let that ugly green maniac destroy what he had came to call home.  
  
He turned his gaze to the people that had finally accepted him as their friend and ally.  
  
"I need a senzu bean! Quick!"  
  
"I'm sorry Vegeta but there are none left." The short bald guy said.  
  
Just then Goku stop breathing. "NOOOO!!! KAKAROTT!!! NOOOO!!!"  
  
"DAD-DY!!" Gohan yelled.  
  
"NO! GOKU!"  
  
The monster laughed again rubbing their defeat in their faces. "And now, you are next. Say good-bye to this miserable planet and your pathetic lives." It began to power-up with one of Goku's signature attacks.  
  
Vegeta didn't move. He was numb on the inside. He just lost his mate and his future son. He laid Goku on the ground and stood. His energy was beginning to rise. Red sparks crackled and sizzled around his body. The Earth rambled from the force of power that Vegeta was emitting. His long golden locks reverted to black shorten just a little with some of it draped over each shoulder.  
  
Red fur covered the prince's arms and shoulders leaving his chest bare. His red tail thumped each side of his legs. It whipped wildly around his chest only to settle back at his waist. He raised his head to reveal haunting red rimmed golden eyes. [ 1 ]  
  
"What? What are you?" Cell asked shaking on the inside.  
  
The prince smirked and laughed. "You have underestimated the ability of a Saiyan again, Cell. I've ascended to another level."  
  
"That's impossible!"  
  
"Oh, but it is" Vegeta mocked.  
  
Cell stood in amazement at the new transformation and for once since he began this little game of his he was scared. He didn't have the edge that he thought that he had. Vegeta's power level was unmeasurable, but he was going to finish it he was the perfect being in every way. He will not be defeated.  
  
"Say good-bye Cell" The dark prince had returned to avenge his family. He was going to obliterate every thing and any one who stood in his path.  
  
The challengers massive energy waves collided then everything exploded around them.  
  
~ End Dream ~  
  
The prince's royal guard had just arrived back from a mission that Dodoria sent them on. They were appalled to find out what that snake Zarbon did to their young charge. Zarbon actually couldn't remember a thing about the events of the previous night.  
  
The only memories that he had were having dinner with Frieza. The ice tyrant was ranting on about a new drug that he was having develop that made people lose all self control and go after what they desire the most. Plus he had the perfect test subject in mind.  
  
Zarbon could no longer face the prince or look him in the eyes. He felt ashamed knowing that Frieza had used him and Vegeta all for the name of science.  
  
Two months had passed since the incident and now the Saiyan prince wasn't doing so hot.  
  
"Where's Vegeta?"  
  
"Fuck off Zarbon. Leave the prince alone." Raditz snapped.  
  
"Don't take that tone with me! I heard that the prince was ill and I came to see how he's doing"  
  
"We'll let you or Lord Frieza know if it's anything serous." Raditz dished out.  
  
Before anymore words were exchanged they heard shouts and glass being broken from inside the closed medical room.  
  
"Please calm down Prince Vegeta! Venting like this will not help your condition." The doctor pleaded, hoping that the Saiyan wouldn't kill him.  
  
"Vegeta get a hold of yourself, please!" Nappa tried his hand.  
  
Just then the door swung opened. Vegeta had finished being examined when the object of his fear walked in.  
  
"What's the meaning of all this?" Zarbon demanded.  
  
Immediately, Vegeta froze. This had to be some sick dream that he was in and at any moment he was about to wake-up.  
  
"Zarbon, we can handle this." The bald guard replied.  
  
"Apparently, not. What has Vegeta all riled?" Zarbon looked squarely at the doctor. The doctor was sweating bullets. Now, he really didn't know who would kill him.  
  
"Well? Doctor, I'm waiting" Zarbon barked.  
  
"I-I just told the young prince my-my fi-findings about his recent illness Sir."  
  
"And what were they?" Patience is not one of Zarbon's virtues.  
  
"He's-he's preg-pregnant Sir" The short green alien stuttered.  
  
"HE'S WHAT?!! Zarbon looked-up into onyx eyes. "Leave us! Now!"  
  
Once everyone vacated the room, Zarbon approached the prince. Vegeta started backing away from him until his back was against a wall.  
  
"STAY AWAY FROM ME!!" He hissed.  
  
"Please, Vegeta don't do this"  
  
"You should have thought about it before you raped me!" Vegeta was almost in tears. The prince was not about to show any type of emotions.  
  
"I had no control over that. I would never intentionally cause you any harm."  
  
"Go spit Zarbon!" He yelled.  
  
"Is it true, Vegeta?" Zarbon needed to know.  
  
"Yes! It's true you bastard!"  
  
All the color left Zarbon's face. "How is that possible?" He asked barely above a whisper but Vegeta heard it.  
  
"Saiyan males have the ability to reproduce if they are dominated by another male." Vegeta did not like the situation. Zarbon was mere inches from his face.  
  
"I'm sorry" He wrapped his arms around the prince, who seemed to relax a bit.  
  
"Like Hell you are. Do you know what Frieza's going to do once he gets wind of this?"  
  
The tall warrior hasn't even given it much thought. Finding out that he's going to be a father took him for one hell of a ride. Both were worried that Frieza would either do experiments on their child or worse, kill it. Trying to keep Vegeta's pregnancy a secret was going to be the toughest thing that either one of them have ever faced.  
  
~ TBC ~  
  
A/N: I've never seen the transformation of SSJ4, so please don't kill me. Tell me what you think? I did try to make the chapter longer since a few of you are getting a little p-o with me about the chapters being a tad bit short ^_~  
  
Nemesis: *hold arms up in a defensive position*  
  
Vegeta: *smirks* Serves you right.  
  
Nemesis: *gives Veg the evil eye*  
  
Vegeta: Watch yourself woman! I'm not in the mood. *begins to power-up*  
  
Nemesis: If you wanna continue being in this fic I suggest that you chill out.  
  
Vegeta: Hn, Whatever. Besides, this stupid story is about Kakarott & I.  
  
Nemesis: Damn, you're right.  
  
Goku: Don't mind them. They woke-up on the wrong side of the bed.  
  
Veg and Sis: WHAT?!!!  
  
Goku: Anyway, sorry about that folks. Just go ahead and leave any comments or questions in your reviews and I make sure that Nem gets to them. *whispers: It seems that she's been slacking off lately*  
  
Nemesis: That's it! I'm going back to work on Gundam Wing. *gets up and leaves the room* 


	5. Ch3 Remembering the past, part b

Come back to me, Come back to us  
  
Chapter 3: Remembering the past, part b  
  
Pairings: G/V  
  
Rated: R  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own them.  
  
Notes: This is about m/m relationships. If you have a problem with it I suggest that you go elsewhere.  
  
/ Thoughts /  
  
:: Telepathy ::  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
A few months went by without any mishap so far. Vegeta, Nappa, Raditz and Zarbon had managed to conceal the prince's growing belly from Frieza. In fact, Frieza suggested that the prince's quarters be moved next to Zarbon's, so he could keep a close eye on the young Saiyan.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
Vegeta was already four and half months into his pregnancy. He just returned from another purging mission that left him spent. He limped a little, even after he went in the tank, as he slowly made his way back to his room. He held on to the lower half of his abdomen from the slight throbbing that was generating from there. Once in his room he saw his message window flashing.  
  
"Great another fuckin' mission! I'll get some rest first." Vegeta talked to his self.  
  
Upon laying down on the bed he felt a sharp kick in his stomach. He quickly placed his hand on the spot where he felt the sudden movement and waited. Again the movement was quick but he was able to feel it. He swore that it felt like a major war was being wage on in there but he didn't give it a second thought.  
  
He smiled a little. It was the first time that he did that in a long while. He made a promise to his self that he was going to try to be the best parent that he could be. He closed his eyes until it was time for him to depart for his next mission.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
On the other side of the ship, Frieza and Zarbon was having a little discussion, which by the sound of how it was going the reptilian was not liking it.  
  
"Zarbon" The ice overlord hissed out.  
  
"Yes, Lord Frieza" He was standing on the left side of Frieza's hover chair in his throne room.  
  
"I want you to accompany Prince Vegeta's team on this assignment."  
  
Zarbon gave a startled look at Frieza as the tyrant went on. "You haven't been doing anything productive for me lately and I want to be sure that you can handle a simple purging mission." Frieza took another sip of wine then dismissed him.  
  
Zarbon headed for the launch bay when he meet-up with Vegeta and his guards. He knew that the young Saiyan avoided public meeting places and he seldom left his sleeping quarters. He gazed sadly that the shorter male knowing that Vegeta would never be his.  
  
Vegeta stopped in from him. "Nappa, you and Raditz go ahead. I'll be there shortly." His guards didn't question him. They just shot Zarbon a murderous look and then bowed to their prince and continued to their space pods.  
  
"You look like shit Vegeta. Are you getting enough rest?"  
  
"I'm fine." Vegeta held an edge to his voice trying not to let his temper rise.  
  
"You've been dodging me of late Vegeta. Why?" Zarbon asked softly.  
  
"That bitch, Frieza, has been sending me out on missions one after another once I've returned from completing them." Vegeta didn't feel like getting into another argument with Zarbon. That's all that they seemed to do was fight.  
  
He didn't know how much of Zarbon's mothering he could take. Ever since he told Vegeta about the drug that Frieza gave him, Vegeta couldn't hold anymore anger toward him, but now? Zarbon was treating him like he was made of glass and it was starting to piss him off to no end.  
  
"What are you doing here anyway Zarbon? Shouldn't you be kissing Frieza's ass or something?"  
  
"That wasn't very nice. We all want to be free of him but until that time comes, I'm still a servant just like you. Besides, I'm here to oversee your next mission"  
  
"YOU'RE DOING WHAT?!!" Good grief what was the freaking universe coming to.  
  
"Shh, Vegeta. Do you what everyone to hear you?" Zarbon chastised. As if on cue they received some funny looks from the maintenance crew. "We don't have time for me to explain and I'm glad that I'm going with you, because you haven't requested for lighter duties and I don't want you to over do it with this mission."  
  
"I can take care of myself."  
  
"You have someone else to think about other than yourself and you know it" Zarbon wasn't leaving any room for an argument.  
  
Vegeta knew that he was right. He put his hand over his stomach. "I'm fine Zarbon. The doctor said everything looked good and he also said that if there were any problems that he would let me know. Now, let's go before we're behind schedule."  
  
Both warriors climb in their pods and entered the coordinate data.  
  
[Prince Vegeta, your arrival time will take approximately two weeks. Statsis will begin in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1] the computer rattled off. Vegeta closed his eyes and made soothing circles around his swollen belly. Soon, he thought, soon he would be able to hold his baby.  
  
The prince was asleep in no time flat. It will be a least a month before they returned and after that Vegeta would be only a few weeks shy of delivering.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
The short alien doctor ran franticly down the halls. As he rounded another corner he slammed in the last being he expected to see.  
  
"What's the meaning of this?" Frieza's red eyes were glowing dark.  
  
"I'm sorry My Lord. Please, forgive me."  
  
What's the rush? Is there a fire or something?" That crack earned some laughs from his fat guard.  
  
"I'm looking for the young Saiyan, Lord" The doctor acknowledged without looking backup.  
  
"Vegeta? I've sent him on another mission."  
  
The doctor raised his head at the answer. He face paled and the ice tyrant noticed.  
  
"What's wrong with him?"  
  
"My Lord, his condition is too delicate now to be purging"  
  
"What are you talking about? Vegeta is the best purger that I have." Frieza was beginning to lose his patience with the toad.  
  
"Please Sire. I mean no disrespect to you but Vegeta is in a high-risk category. He had received quite a few blows to is lower abdomen, which left some bruises that were heal in RT. Unfortunately, the blows also separated the Placentia from the wall lining. He needs to be on immediate bed rest. If he receive another blow like that one last time he could very well miscarry or worse, he could die from internal hemorrhaging."  
  
Frieza looked at the doctor as if he had grown another hear but he understood his meaning. "How could Vegeta be pregnant?"  
  
"Sire, it's in the Saiyan male genetic make-up to bare children with another male. Well, to be more precise a mate." The doctor summed up.  
  
"Who's the father?" Frieza's interests were peaked. How could the Saiyan prince have a relationship without his knowledge and without his permission.  
  
"I'm sorry Sire but I have not been able to obtain that information." The lizard ice lord was not bent out of shape, yet. He turned to his other guard.  
  
"Dodoria, have you heard anything about Vegeta?"  
  
"There was some speculations that he was seeing someone Sire but no one had any ideal who that person might be. You know how closed off the little monkey can be." The large pink blob answered.  
  
"Very interesting. I want you send a message to Zarbon. I want them back here pronto. I want to get to the bottom of this." Frieza barked out his orders and left.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
Four space pods landed at their destination on time. Nappa and Raditz were already about stretching their cramped muscles, but Vegeta and Zarbon still haven't exited their pods.  
  
"You gotta be kidding me Dodoria?!!" Zarbon seethed inside the quietness of is craft. /What are you up to Frieza?/ He thought.  
  
Zarbon finally joined up with Nappa and Raditz. "Where's Vegeta?"  
  
"We thought that he was with you?" The bald Saiyan Elite guard said. All looked at each other with the same expression, something was wrong, and they flew off toward Vegeta's pod.  
  
Zarbon banged on the window, after he looked inside to see that the prince was still unconscious.  
  
"VEGETA! WAKE-UP!" They were all shouting. Finally, after 10 minutes the door hissed opened.  
  
The prince was so wan. His insides were killing him. Vegeta stumbled a bit but recovered before anyone noticed.  
  
"Are you okay, Vegeta?" Zarbon asked.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine. I just need to eat." Vegeta haven't eaten anything for two weeks. That would have been fine and dandy but he's pregnant now and couldn't starve himself like he use to.  
  
"For a minute there you had us worried." Nappa said but little did he realize that he wasn't from far from the truth.  
  
"Let's get this over with" Vegeta growled. His tail flicker behind him. He could no longer wrap it securely around his waist, because of his growing belly.  
  
"Wait guys" Zarbon cut in before they took to the air. "Frieza wants us to return ASAP"  
  
"WHAT?!!"  
  
"Some things come-up and he needs to speak with you Vegeta." Zarbon and the prince shared a knowing look this was definitely not good.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
Vegeta entered Frieza's throne room and immediately knelt on one knee. Sucking up much of his pride he answered. "Prince Vegeta reporting as requested."  
  
"Let's get straight to the point. Sources tell me that you're pregnant. Now, what I want to know is who is the father?"  
  
The young prince paled. /Shit! I can't tell him that it's Zarbon/  
  
"It was a one stand night. I was thoroughly drunk, so I can not tell you." Vegeta was still on one knee.  
  
Frieza knew that he was lying but dismissed it. He knew that it took a lot to get Saiyans wasted. "I'm very disappointed Vegeta. I wouldn't think that you would let yourself be used like that. You're one of my best purgers and some careless idiot managed to knock you up, which I'm not happy about at all." Frieza paused in his ranting looking a Vegeta with wary eyes. His think long white tail thumped against the black tile floor.  
  
He noticed that the Saiyan wasn't being his difficult self, much to his surprise plus Vegeta kept his head bowed, which was totally out of character for him.  
  
"Vegeta, my patience with you is wearing thin---" Frieza was cut short when Vegeta groaned and fell over.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
The room was dark when Vegeta regained consciousness. He smelt the sterilization of the room and knew that he was in the medical wing. An IV was attached to his arm as well as another IV bag that dripped painkillers. He couldn't believe that he, the strongest fighter, passed out from a contraction. How pathetic. He was about to leave and go to his quarters when the doors swung opened.  
  
In stepped the short green alien doctor followed by Frieza. The doctor was looking over some charts with a worried expression.  
  
"Prince Vegeta we need to operate quickly. Your blood pressure is high and you have some internal bleeding if we don't this now you may very well die." The prince turned his head and stared out of the window.  
  
When the doctor received no answer he turned to the ice lizard. "Vegeta, where's your mate?"  
  
Said person gave an undignified snort. "I've no mate. If I did he would be here right now, for Saiyans mate for life."  
  
Both Frieza and the doctor were stumped at the revelation. No wonder no body could figure out who was Vegeta's mate, because the Saiyan prince did not have one.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
The cesarean proceeded without any complications and to the doctor's surprise there were two babies, a boy and a girl. One was hidden behind the other and couldn't be detected on the ultrasound. Unfortunately, the boy died. When Vegeta received that blow that damage the Placentia it had damaged the fetus but it had protected the other one.  
  
The doctor did inform the prince of the news about his son but show no emotions over the death, but the doctor knew that he was trying hard not to show that he was sad. The look in the prince's onyx eyes said it all. The doctor left the prince alone with his daughter, shaking his head quietly shutting the door behind him.  
  
What the doctor didn't tell him was that the baby looked exactly like his father, whom he had figured out was Zarbon. Light greenish skin and emerald forest hair. The only thing that the baby inherited from Vegeta was a long furry tail.  
  
The doctor deleted all of the records of both births and only accounted for one and listed the father as unknown. He knew that if Frieza found out about the parentage Zarbon and Vegeta might end up dead.  
  
Just as much as he didn't care for Frieza's right hand assassin, he cared a little for the prince. Deep down inside he knew that Vegeta had a caring side and that he secretly hoped that the Saiyan prince would deliver all of them from the icy hold that Frieza had on them.  
  
By this time Vegeta was awake thanking to whatever gods that there were that Frieza had left for some 'business'. No doubt to add more planets to his ever growing empire.  
  
He held her close as he studies the little tiny being in his arms. She was beautiful and she gave him a small piece of happiness. Her furry reddish- brown tail came out and curled around his fingers.  
  
She had pale skin that would get darker just let her 'mother's', also she had a mop of auburn hair that fell around her head, and to add to her beauty she had a widow's peak. It wasn't a well defined as Vegeta's but one noticed it if her hair was pushed back out of her face.  
  
She yawned and cooed a bit before opening her eyes. To Vegeta's dismay she had her father's eyes. If anyone took a good look into them they would find out the Zarbon was the father. The prince sensitive ears picked-up movement outside his door. As the door opened, he growled low in his throat as a warning to the intruder. The person stayed rooted at the door slowly closing it.  
  
"Go away whoever you are if you value your life" Vegeta threatened.  
  
"Calm yourself Vegeta. It's only me, Zarbon."  
  
"I don't care who you are! I said GO AWAY!" The prince's voice rose in volume, his maternal instance to protect his child kicked in.  
  
Zarbon was at a loss on what to do. If he approached Vegeta in this state, he would for sure have his throat ripe out. He needs to try a different tactic. He cautiously walked toward the bed with his hands wide opened. He hopes that Vegeta would see to reason.  
  
"I'm here to see my daughter, koi"  
  
The prince thought for a moment. Did he have a lover? Was it really Zarbon and not some trick? His senses were being overwhelmed. He was so confused. He inhaled deeply taking in the scents of his newborn baby and the unwanted visitor. The visitor's familiar scent filled him. He also noticed hint of it was radiating from his daughter. Then everything clicked into place.  
  
"Zar-bon?" Vegeta's eyes were coming back into focus.  
  
"Yes. It's me" Zarbon was close enough to sit next to the bed. "Vegeta, may I hold her?"  
  
The prince was a little hesitant at first but he lowered his guard, and passed the baby over to him never taking his eyes off her.  
  
"Did you name her?" Zarbon asked holding his baby for the first time like he did a thousand times before. Vegeta didn't answer. He merely shook his head.  
  
"Well" The proud father started. "let's name her pause Zarra." [ 1 ]  
  
"Whatever" Vegeta grumbled. He had drifted off to sleep. Zarbon place the baby back near Vegeta.  
  
It would be only a matter of time before Frieza got his hand on their child and Vegeta was in no shape to protect her. Luckily, the lizard would be gone at least a year. That gives them some time to bond with her but then after that---  
  
The year was up and it couldn't happen at the worst possible time. Raditz reported back from a scouting mission practically half dead. Vegeta and Nappa went to the planet to find out why the guard was defeated so badly. The only thing that Vegeta could get out of him was the name Kakarott.  
  
Vegeta held off on stasis to ponder about what Raditz told him. /The name Kakarott. Where had I heard that name before?/ He knew that it was Raditz' kid brother, the one that went missing right after Frieza blew up Vegetasei, but what he couldn't figure out was why that name had haunted him so.  
  
It also didn't help any that he had to leave his daughter. Although, Zarbon promise him that he would watch out for her he still didn't feel secure that she was safe with Frieza coming back, there was nothing that he could do now. He had a mission to do: gather the Dragonballs and annihilate the worthless planet called Earth.  
  
~ The Saiyans Arrive ~  
  
Seven lone figures stood in dust watching two spaces pods land. Vegeta and Nappa motion forward scanning the area.  
  
"So, you must be the weak humans that defeated Raditz. I'm surprised that a weak race such as this could over power a Saiyan." Vegeta said not really looking at them but through them. His eyes settled on a very familiar pair of obsidian orbs and spiky black hair. Immediately his dreams spoke out loud in his head  
  
{ KAKAROTT!!!}  
  
{ I'm sorry Geta. I wasn't able to beat Buu} [ 4 ]  
  
"Hey, Vegeta are you alright" Nappa shook him a little but shrugged him away.  
  
Their opponents weren't going to wait around any longer. "We know why you're here and you're crazy if you think we're gonna let you get a hold of the Dragonballs"  
  
"And you must be Kakarott. Raditz' brother" Vegeta smirk.  
  
"My name is Goku and you're not wanted here" He finally got a good long looked at the short Saiyan and gasped. He couldn't believe his eyes. Those were the same pair of steel orbs that he had been dreaming about since he had turned eighteen.  
  
Vegeta didn't show it but the object of his inner most desire was standing before him. { You and Goku belong together.}  
  
(A/N: This was where the fight breaks out and Vegeta leaves with tail between his legs and now they're on their way to the planet Namek. I'm fast- forwarding to where Vegeta and Zarbon have their last fight.)  
  
"Vegeta don't do this!" Zarbon had transformed into his altered state but Vegeta was still beating him to a bloody pulp.  
  
"Stay out of my way Zarbon! You may want to serve that bastard for the rest of your life but I don't! I will rule the universe as how I was meant to!" With that the prince knocked him into the lake.  
  
Vegeta flew off in search of the bald guy and that girl, but little did he realize that another set of eyes was watching his progress.  
  
"I knew that this would happen"  
  
"Uh, what do ya mean Raditz?" The tall bald Saiyan said. [ 2 ]  
  
"Vegeta, the fool is getting power hungry and forgot about Zarra. Come-on let's get out of here. Once everything has settled we'll contact Vegeta to come and get her."  
  
The two Saiyan guards left with their precious bundle, hoping that Vegeta would come and get her.  
  
~ A year and a half later ~  
  
There was a knock at the front door and a tall blonde accepted the package. "Oh, my! Bulma, honey!"  
  
"Yeah, mom" Bulma came into the living room.  
  
"This is for Vegeta" She handed over the letter to her.  
  
Bulma stared at it with mute curiosity. She was dying to know who had sent the letter. There was no return address or name on it. Unfortunately, Vegeta left the planet almost two months after the episode on Namek and that mysterious kid who told them about the androids. During that time they had somehow fell in love and got married. [ 3 ]  
  
She didn't know when he would be back. He only told her that he had to find someone very important him and then he left without another word. Plus, he was ranting on about trying to be better than Kakarott The following month after he had left she found out the she was pregnant. She would have been thrilled but Vegeta was not there to share in the news or the birth of his son.  
  
Now, here she was mom with a six-month-old baby. Depressed, Bulma walked back to her lab and lay the letter on the table and there it stayed forgotten.  
  
The following month Vegeta returned back. He had achieved his status as a Super Saiyan but his search had turned up empty. He looked sad and defeated unable to clearly think. He told Bulma that he found one of his guards, Nappa, but he was too late. Nappa told Vegeta that someone kidnapped Raditz along with whoever he was looking for and then the warrior died in his arms.  
  
Vegeta was devastated, but he knows that if Raditz was still alive so was his daughter, and that was something that he could never tell the woman.  
  
~ Seven years later ~  
  
She knew that it was going to happen sooner or later. She just didn't know when. Vegeta was getting sicker by each passing day. Chi-Chi had call her a few times to tell her that Goku wasn't doing well either. Bulma for the life of her couldn't figure out what was going on with their husbands.  
  
The only thing that she could do was throw a party and hope that by seeing everyone the two Saiyans would snap out of whatever was making them miserable. She had run so many different tests but nothing was conclusive. In all honesty they were in perfect health, so what could be making them sick.  
  
Over the pass few months Bulma noticed that Vegeta and Goku were getting to the point that they were not eating or sleeping or training. Something, was slowly killing them.  
  
In her lab she analyzed what data she had.  
  
They were both Saiyans  
  
They were both full blooded Saiyans  
  
They were that last of their kind  
  
The answer just slapped her in the face. It all became clear. They were somehow drawn to each other by their Saiyan heritage and being married to totally different people they were fighting a growing attraction between each other.  
  
"How could I be so blind!" Bulma said to herself. She knew that Vegeta loved her and Trunks but he needed to be with someone from his own species. If he wasn't he would die from a broken heart, deny himself to what it would be like to be with someone of his own kind. She went to the phone and dialed the Son residence.  
  
"Hello"  
  
"Hey Chi. It's Bulma. I need for you come over. I need to talk with you about something very important"  
  
"Okay. Bul, what's wrong?"  
  
"I'll explain everything once you get here" Bulma hung-up the phone then proceeded to make arrangements for another get together. Hopefully, one that will be with Vegeta and Goku by each other's side.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
Bulma ducked again as Chi-Chi tried to choke her. She couldn't believe what her so-called best friends told her.  
  
"Are you out of your mind!!! My husband is not gay!!! He loves his family and me!!! Don't you care?!!"  
  
"Face it Chi. If you don't accept this Goku will die. Do you want that to happen, again?" Bulma was at her wit end. Chi-Chi was being stubborn. She didn't want to face the fact the Goku was in love with someone else and that someone else was Vegeta.  
  
"How can you be so calm about this Bulma" Chi stopped chasing her around the kitchen and settle down at the table.  
  
Bulma was thankful that Chi-Chi didn't pack her frying pan. She didn't know if she could survive a strike from something made of iron.  
  
"Come. Follow me Chi. I wanna show you something"  
  
Chi-Chi got up and trailed behind Bulma outside. They stood out front of the dome structure listening to faint pings and pangs. The ground around them would shake a little then calm. Bulma motioned her friend to the window.  
  
Chi-Chi peek inside to see the Saiyan prince and her husband beating the crap out of each other in their highest form SSJ4. She also noticed that Goku had a smile on his face, one that she hadn't seen in a very very long time. And Vegeta, well he had on his customary smirk but it was somehow different.  
  
"Do not stand there and tell me that you would deny both of them the chance at being happy. Chi, I know that it's hard to believe but they belong together and believe it or not they just don't know it. They love us for all we're worth but we can't make them happy.  
  
We given them children and let them experience love with humans. Now, it's time for them to experience love with each other they have been denying a growing attracting for Kami knows how long. If we take that away from them they will die"  
  
Chi-Chi just stood still her eyes glued to the combatants inside the GR. Bulma was right. Her and Goku hadn't really been together since Goten was born. Now, it was time to let him go.  
  
"Alright." She hung her head tears slipping down her face. Bulma hugged her and cried along with her.  
  
"Don't worry about a thing. It will all work out"  
  
Later that night, Bulma had a long talk with Vegeta. He stood with his back to her not say a word. He really didn't know what to say. She told him that it was over between them and that he must follow heart. She knew about the feelings that he had for the third-class warrior, how he didn't know. She also told him that if he didn't go to Goku right now she would kick him out for being so stupid.  
  
His dream came back in full force. {NO!!! Don't you leave me you baka!!! Do you understand?!! If you die, I'll be right behind you!!! I will not be able to live on this piece of dirt without you!!!}  
  
Yes, his dream the one that haunted him for over ten years. He hugged the woman and kissed her good-bye. Now, the only thing that would make him truly happy besides getting Kakarott as a mate would be having his daughter with him where she belongs.  
  
~ End Flashback ~  
  
Bulma was downstairs in the lab moving some equipment around when an envelope fell onto the floor. She picked it up and looked it over. By the condition of it it was a least a few years old. On the front of it read:  
  
To: Vegeta, Crown Prince of Vegetasei  
  
Nothing else.  
  
She made her way back upstairs into the family room to see the short Saiyan staring blankly out of the window.  
  
"Ge, I found a letter address to you."  
  
He turned around and took the letter from her. His eyes went wide in disbelief as he read the parchment. The letter dropped from his hands. His hand unconsciously grabbed his stomach and he fell over faint.  
  
"GE!!!" Bulma cried out. She checked his pulse and turn him over as best she could. "MOM! DAD! HELP!"  
  
Dr. Briefs and Bulma had the prince as comfortable as they could get him. Bulma didn't know what had up set him so much but she was sure that it had to do with that letter. She went back to the family room and picked it up off the floor. She scrunched her brows together and cursed. The bloody thing was written in Saiyan.  
  
~ TBC ~  
  
A/N: [ 1 ] I couldn't think up a good name, so if anyone have any suggestions, please threw them me and I will give you credit for it if I pick yours. However, if you all like the name I picked let me know and I'll keep it. [ 2 ] I needed them alive. [ 3 ] I walked off the timeline, please don't be mad and yes, I know I screwed up with the timeline with the androids. I'm gonna go back and change it. [ 4 ] It should actually be Buu and not Cell that Goku and Vegeta were fighting when Vegeta went SSJ4. I just figured that out when I wrote this part, sorry.  
  
Please tell me what you think besides my goof-ups. What do you think that was in the letter that made Vegeta faint? Hmm, I don't know but it can't be good ^_~  
  
Nemesis 


	6. Ch4 Back to the Beginning

Come back to me, Come back to us  
  
Chapter 4: Back to the Beginning  
  
Pairings: G/V  
  
Rated: R  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own them.  
  
Notes: This is about m/m relationships. If you have a problem with it I suggest that you go elsewhere.  
  
/ Thoughts /  
  
:: Telepathy ::  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
There was a soft purring sound resonating next to him. He was in between the sleep realm and the conscious world. He smelt the familiar Earth and wood scent that he identified with his mate, but it was just a dream. He knew that Kakarott was still out in space. The baka told him that he would be home soon and he's yet to return. However, he did feel warm and secure as if he was swaddled like a baby in a blanket. He usually felt this way when his mate was next to him.  
  
Vegeta slowly opened his dark eyes and recognized that he was in his bedroom. He tried to get up but something was preventing his exit from the bed. He gazed down at his mid-section to see an arm draped over him. His eyes followed up the arm to settle on the sleeping face of Goku. The prince stared in mild shock. Pools of black ink slowly blinked opened.  
  
"Good morning koi" Goku climbed up to his mate and placed a chase kiss upon his lips.  
  
"Kakarott?" Vegeta was still unsure.  
  
"Hai Geta, it's me" Goku began to nibble on Vegeta's neck licking his smooth bronze skin.  
  
The Saiyan prince couldn't believe that after almost two months his mate was finally home. He wrapped his arms around the young male and pulled him up to engage in a full lip lock. Vegeta swiped his tongue over his partner's lower lip asking for admittance. As soon as Goku parted his lips his prince dove inside his mouth exploring with the slivery muscle.  
  
Goku reluctantly pulled away because the need for air was too great.  
  
"Kami! How I've missed you" Goku breathe slightly panting.  
  
The scent of Vegeta was intoxicating he wanted him. His body was screaming to be one with his prince.  
  
/Beautiful/ he thought. Nothing could compare to Goku's physical beauty aside from his inner beauty. He wet his lips with his tongue with the anticipation at the thought of making Vegeta writhe beneath him, but he was brought out of his daydream when he felt a hand on him.  
  
Vegeta noticed that the Earth raised Saiyan's mind had traveled some place else and took full advantage of his momentary lapse. When Goku thought that it couldn't get any better it did. A moan slipped passed his lips.  
  
"You like that Kakarott?" He just nodded his head unable to us his voice.  
  
"Ge-ta, pleesse---I-I don't th-think that I can wait any longer"  
  
The royal accepted the silky white substance not letting any of it go to waste. Goku almost fell backwards from what his mate just did to him. Instead, he leaned forward pushing Vegeta back down onto the mattress.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
Vegeta took a shower while Goku went around their room picking up articles of discarded clothing and changing the bed. The only thought that went through his head was that he needed to tell Goku about Zarra. He needed to reveal a secret that he kept for so long and he doesn't know if he could go through with it.  
  
::Geta?::  
  
::Hn::  
  
::Is everything okay? You seem a little down about something:: Uh-oh, not good. Goku picked-up on Vegeta's depress state.  
  
::I'm fine. I'll be down stairs in a minute:: Vegeta cut the link and put up barriers. The last thing he needed was for Goku to sneak around in his head and find out about his daughter before he had a chance to tell, but most of all he didn't want him to know about his life with Frieza.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
Like all ways the woman's mother had out did herself. The central counter was a spread of everything. All eyes were on him when he entered the kitchen. He wasn't surprised to see his mate stuffing his face with at least two or three items. The prince sat across from Goku and next to Bulma. His son was sitting next to Goku. He should have known that the woman and the brat would be here. It's for the best he reasoned, she has much of a right to know just like Kakarott.  
  
"Brat, don't you have some place to be?" Vegeta barked at his son.  
  
"Um, no. Goten's coming over today." Trunks answered.  
  
Vegeta growled. His didn't want his son to hear this, not yet anyway. "I suggest that you find something to do other than stare at Kakarott until he shows up"  
  
Trunks got the message and promptly left without another word.  
  
Bulma was use to her husband's smart remarks and ignored him. "You look much better Ge considering that you were out cold for two days"  
  
Obsidian orbs looked deeply into sky blues. /I was out for that long?/ Vegeta couldn't believe it.  
  
"Kakarott, I need your attention please"  
  
The other Saiyan stop mid-way to slurp down some noodles. "Yuck! Kakarott, finish that first." Goku sucked up everything within seconds.  
  
Vegeta steadied his nerves and took in a sharp breath of air. "I need to tell the both of you something."  
  
"Does it have something to do with that letter Geta?" The Saiyan prince's face paled.  
  
How could he be so careless as to let that get him upset, and not only that his mate read the blasted thing.  
  
When Goku and Vegeta finally put their differences aside, Goku wanted to know more about their home world. So, Vegeta began teaching him how to read, write, and speak in their native tongue. The prince was utterly amazed how the third-class warrior picked-up on the faucets of learning a new language.  
  
What shocked Vegeta even more was that after they had bonded, Goku's language skills expanded farther by utilizing Vegeta's vast library of alien languages through their bond.  
  
Now, it seems that he may loose his mate for not telling him about his abusive past.  
  
"Hai, it has to do with the letter. I actually had received it after I left here to reach the goal of becoming a SSJ. Anyway, the one person that I never thought to hear from again was taken along with someone very important to me." Vegeta stop to gauge their reaction, so far it was blank.  
  
"The person that capture them wants me to become his mate. If I refuse, he threaten to kill the both of them."  
  
Bulma and Goku stared at Vegeta for a moment. "Ge, who is this person and who his planning on killing?" Bulma asked not sure if she's going to like the answer.  
  
"His name is Turlis and the people that he wants to kill is my daughter, Zarra and her father Zarbon."  
  
Bulma was stunned speechless. Her mouth opened and closed but nothing came out.  
  
Vegeta looked at Goku. His eyes were filled with hurt because of all things that Vegeta kept from him was the knowledge that he had another child with someone other than Bulma. Goku quickly got up to leave. He needed to get some fresh air to digest this, but he was stopped.  
  
"Kakarott, where are you going?"  
  
"Out" With that he used his IT and disappeared.  
  
Vegeta stood there in the middle of the kitchen heart broken because he failed to tell his mate the one important thing about his past. Too much pride can kill a person and that's exactly what happened to him. For the first time since he was told that Zarra's twin died the Prince of Saiyans cried.  
  
Nothing can compare to the hole in his heart. Vegeta retreated back to his room and laid down on the bed rubbing the small swell of his stomach. If Goku didn't forgive him, he knew that he wouldn't last long without him and the baby that he carries would die for sure.  
  
~ TBC ~  
  
A/N: Man, talk about skeletons in the closet. Do you think that Goku was too harsh on Vegeta? Will he come back? Turlis, hmm why do you think that he wants Vegeta as his mate? Well, I don't know but I'm on pins and needles. Tell me your thoughts and comments.  
  
Nemesis 


	7. Ch5 It's Never Easy

Come back to me, Come back to us  
  
Chapter 5: It's Never Easy  
  
Pairings: G/V  
  
Rated: R  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own them.  
  
Notes: This is about m/m relationships. If you have a problem with it I suggest that you go elsewhere.  
  
/ Thoughts /  
  
:: Telepathy ::  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
The mountains seemed to stretch as far as the eye could see. Dust and debris blew around the quiet figure. Birds chirped on high peeks and coyotes howled feeling the sadness from the mighty warrior. Onyx eyes were down cast not wanting to take in the magnificent view of where he first met his prince.  
  
Goku had closed his self off to everyone including Vegeta. He knew that the royal would be able to find him by his energy signature, but since he's bonded to him, Vegeta would find him no matter where he went on the planet.  
  
The hurt that he felt was like a huge stone tide to his heart weighing him down. He was mad. No, he wasn't mad he was jealous. Jealous for the fact that his mate was with another man besides him and that man was Zarbon; and to add fuel to the fire they had a daughter. However, something was gnawing at the back of his mind. He thought back to the night when the arrogant Saiyan showed-up at his house.  
  
~ Flashback ~  
  
KNOCK KNOCK  
  
It was late into the evening and the Sons had returned from Capsule Corp. just five hours before. Goku was feeling great. He had saw Vegeta, which had picked-up his mood quiet a bit. He even ate a small meal that his wife prepared for him. She was unusually quite on the way back home. The only thing that she said was 'I'll understand in the morning.'  
  
Which of course didn't make any sense to him. He asked her what she meant by that but Chi-Chi just gave him a small smile and went upstairs for bed. Goku was relaxing on the sofa thinking about how strange the evening went when there was a brutal knock on his door. He opened it up to reveal none other than the Prince of Saiyans.  
  
Goku took a gulp not sure what to make of the situation. Most of the time when he wanted to get a dose of the royal he would simply fly over to Capsule Corp. He didn't know what was drawing him to the older Saiyan, but he did know that the moment he saw those steely obsidian orbs he was lost forever.  
  
From the time that he turned eighteen he dreamed about those same eyes and flame hair then when he met his fantasy person in flesh and blood it was almost too much to handle. Since that day, Goku had beat him self up about how wrong it was to like another guy and to think about another guy in ways he should be thinking about his wife; and the longest time he stayed away from the handsome prince.  
  
He had long dreamed about those lips touching his. The prince's nice shapely legs wrapping around him pulling him in further to satisfy their needs, and hearing the prince call out his name in the heat of passion.  
  
But Goku shook his head to rid himself of those erotic images and noticed that Vegeta was nervous about something and opened the door wide for him to enter.  
  
"Hiya Geta. What brings you over?"  
  
Vegeta ignored the silly nickname that the third-class baka called him. Not one to waste any time the prince got straight to the point.  
  
"I know that this planet looks down upon same sex relationships Kakarott. However, that was not the case on Vegetasei. It was actually encouraged, because the female population was almost next to nothing. When a Saiyan claims a mate they get marked here."  
  
Vegeta paused briefly to show smooth undamaged skin on his neck. "And once they claim their mate it's for life and nothing can separate them except death." The prince stood rooted by the front door continuing "I finally figured out what my father had been trying to tell me all those years ago when I was younger."  
  
He looked the mute warrior in the eyes and said, "When a Saiyan reaches the age of maturity, which is usually eighteen, they begin to have dreams or visions of their future life mate---" Goku's eyes widen at the statement. Vegeta took cautious steps toward the larger male.  
  
"When I turned eighteen, I had dreams about a tall tailless Saiyan with spiky jet black hair and soft gentle black eyes."  
  
Vegeta had closed the gap between them and place his arms around Goku's neck. "You are my chosen mate Kakarott." And kissed him on the lips.  
  
Goku was stunned speechless. All those dreams were about his future mate and not some sick mental joke.  
  
Together they left Goku's house and went to his favorite fish hole. There under the silvery light of the full moon they claimed each other. Goku didn't have the desire to be the dominant male, but he did want to protect his prince at all cost.  
  
They came to the decision that he would be the dominant male only when it concerned each other's safety because he was the strongest. Everything else fell upon Vegeta, since he had more experience than Goku when it had to do with family matters and anything else that Goku didn't want to deal with.  
  
After they had mated to their surprise their tails had regenerated.  
  
Even at the point in time the prince told Goku that he had some things in his past that he couldn't talk about just yet and that some day he would. Goku just needed to have some patience and an opened mind.  
  
~ End Flashback ~  
  
The Earth raised Saiyan sat perched at the edge of a cliff thinking about what Vegeta told him. He reached inside the waistband of his gi pants and pulled out the letter. He never read that letter because it was Vegeta's and it could be something that Vegeta didn't want him to know, but from what he told him it was some thing that he had to know.  
  
{To My Prince,  
  
I'm writing this letter per Zarbon. We have been captured by one of our own, Turlis. For some reason, he has been searching for you, plus Zarbon has just discovered that he wants you as his mate. Turlis also found out that Zarra is your daughter and not only that she has a power level over one thousand.  
  
She misses you Vegeta. Zarbon and myself tell her everything that we can about you. She believes that you will come to rescue us and have not forgot about her.  
  
We are on a planet similar to Vegetasei, which it's been named after, but it will not be official until it gets the crown prince's approval. The planet has been thriving since our home world was destroyed.  
  
Zarbon is forced to work as a concubine for Turlis in exchange for the release of other Saiyan slaves from different planets. Turlis have managed to gather a vast number of Saiyans that were not destroyed by Frieza. He's planning something but he needs you to do it.  
  
Turlis also came-up with a device that lowers one's energy. When Zarbon come out of the lake on Namek, he slapped a collar on him. I do not have one but Zarra does since she's half Saiyan so I'm her bodyguard like I am to you.  
  
It's only a matter of time before Zarbon breaks or worse. Turlis has already threatened him with the knowledge of Zarra and what he would do to her if he doesn't comply with his wishes.  
  
I do not know what happened to Nappa but I can only guess that he's dead. Please my prince, stop this madness before Zarra comes of age.  
  
Raditz}  
  
Goku crumpled the letter. He didn't even think about the others involved in this situation. He should have asked Vegeta the circumstance around his daughter. More importantly he should be there for him when he needed him the most and he turned his back on him and some crack pot want him as his mate.  
  
Some caring person he turned out to be. He left his mate in his time of need and being pregnant on top of that. The tall warrior swallowed his pride and went back home to talk to his mate.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
Goku still had his ki lowered so Vegeta couldn't detect his movement. He appeared inside their room and almost died when he saw his prince curled up on the bed. Vegeta had been crying, he saw the path of the dry tears on his face. Goku never had known for the regal man to do such an act, which was something that he caused. Goku lay down beside his mate and pulled him close.  
  
Vegeta felt the security blanket around him again and realized that Goku returned. He turned his head a little to get a good look at him.  
  
"I'm sorry koi for walking out on you"  
  
"No, I'm the one who should be sorry. I should have told you sooner" Vegeta admitted.  
  
"You wanna tell me about it?" Goku asked.  
  
"I must warn you that my life with Frieza was not pretty. Even as a prince my life was bad."  
  
"Go ahead. I won't judge you for something that you had no control over" Goku leaned over and gave Vegeta a kiss for encouragement.  
  
"I had been in Frieza's service since he had destroyed our planet, but you already knew that but what you didn't know was he had been developing some drug that made people lose whatever control their had on their deepest desires and wants. He gave that drug to Zarbon and at that time I was eighteen."  
  
Vegeta began his story and continued on until Goku was ready to ripe a hole in something but luckily he had already killed that bastard Frieza. The prince's life had been one disappointment after another and now he fully understood why the prince was closed off as he was.  
  
The only thing that will make him whole once more is his daughter and Goku promised that he would do everything in his power to get her back for his mate.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
~ On a distant planet ~  
  
A tall figure, with spiky black hair and menacing dark eyes, stood looking out the clear story window of the white wash palace. His tail weaves behind him like a snake. He growled from time to time. His patience on finding his prize was almost completely gone. Now, he waited for news on the search party that was sent out nearly two months ago.  
  
A messenger enters the throne room and knelt on one knee as a show of respect. The figure stood quietly waiting for the information that he so desperately wants.  
  
"Master Turlis, the mission to the planet Aknu was unsuccessful our troop came back with less than half its men Sir. A Saiyan from Earth turned up and fought against them."  
  
Turlis paused and turned around at the mention of another Saiyan.  
  
"What was his name?" He knew that the Saiyan was a male because the remaining females number less than two hundred, and they were either mated or used in birthing labs to produce more females.  
  
"He called himself Goku."  
  
Another pause. "What did he look like? Turlis knew that it couldn't be the prince any Saiyan would recognize him by the royal family trademark flame hair.  
  
"Well, uh Sir. He uh kind of er looks likes---" The messenger began to fumble.  
  
"Just spit it out!" Not a good idea to get on Turlis bad side when he's in a rotten mood.  
  
The young Saiyan prayed. "It was reported that he looked liked you Sir."  
  
Turlis processed the information and smiled. "So, the young son of Bardock lives. I wonder if Raditz is aware of this fact." Then another thought crossed his mind. "Why isn't Kakarott here with us?"  
  
"Well, uh-uh he told the men that he rather die than service some tyrant."  
  
"Did he now, and you say that he completely destroyed that entire unit?"  
  
The messenger quickly nodded is head. "He had a little help form his friends Sir. Our forces were either wounded badly or dead."  
  
Turlis was quiet once again. The wheels turning in his head as he hashed out a plan.  
  
"Send another unit to the planet Ra-El. Kakarott must be protecting Earth, send a scouting party there. Vegeta must be on that planet since we haven't looked there for him. Now, go at once."  
  
He turned his gaze back out of the window not giving the other Saiyan a second glance.  
  
/I'm close, Prince Vegeta. Soon you will be mine and no can stop me once I claim you and have control over the throne of New Vegetasei/ Turlis laughed at the thought then decided to pay his reptilian whore a visit.  
  
~ TBC~  
  
A/N: Tell me what you think. Turlis is up to no good. Something is brewing and Vegeta might be caught in the middle. I know that chapters are short but I'm in the process of moving so please don't kill me.  
  
Nemesis 


	8. Ch6 Oh, no! Vegeta!

Come back to me, Come back to us  
  
Chapter 6: Oh, no! Vegeta!  
  
Pairings: G/V  
  
Rated: R  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own them.  
  
Special Thanks to Christina G. for thinking up some fabulous names for our bad guys ^_~ and yes, you are right about the accent. I'm just confused right now. Look for the changes.  
  
Notes: Thank you everyone for the encouraging reviews ^_^ Please continue. I'm sick again and I'm trying to move in the process. I'm trying my best to keep updating as much as possible but don't worry I'm always one step ahead of my self and I'm not going to leave you all hanging. I'm interested in seeing what happens next just like the rest of you ^_~ Anyway, enough of my chitchat on with the story.  
  
/ Thoughts /  
  
:: Telepathy ::  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
It had been a few days since Vegeta told Goku about his dark colored past. Since then the prince had stayed in his room and refused to come out. Goku tried everything to get his stubborn mate out of there but it was no use; and as a last resort he went to the one person who would be able to help.  
  
"Bulma?"  
  
"Hey, Goku. What's-up?" The scientist greeted. She was inside the GR trying to repair it since the last time it was in use by Vegeta he had wrecked before he became to ill and stopped training.  
  
"Listen, I need your help. Vegeta will not come out of our room and that's not good for the baby and I don't know what else to do. " Goku explained, about ready to pull out his hair.  
  
"Okay. Don't worry about a thing. Leave it all up to me. Go upstairs and tell him that it's time for his check-up." Bulma ushered the tall fighter to the door. She, herself zoomed straight into her lab and ran the phone and called her best friend.  
  
"Hello"  
  
"Hi, Chi. It's me, Bulma"  
  
"Hey, Bul. What's going on? How are you doing?"  
  
"Oh, nothing much. Look I need your help with planning a get together. It seems that Vegeta is depressed again."  
  
Bulma rattled off to Chi-Chi about what they would need and who to invite. By the time she hung-up the phone Vegeta was standing next to her looking like he's seen better days.  
  
"omg, Ge! You don't look so well. Come-on I need to examine you."  
  
The royal didn't put up a fuss. He just complied with the woman and followed her to the examining tables. This went on for forty-five minutes. After the examine, Bulma told Vegeta that he needed to get some fresh air and sunlight but the most important thing was that he needed to start gaining more weight.  
  
It seems that the baby was doing fine, but Vegeta's bout of morning sickness had came back with a vengeance and he couldn't keep anything down.  
  
"Vegeta, I'm going to be honest with you. If you don't start putting on extra pounds I'm gonna have to send you to a specialist to get you on a proper diet to gain the weight that you need." Bulma explained.  
  
"Alright woman. I just haven't felt like eating much because Kakarott was not here." Vegeta shot back.  
  
"Well, no excuse. Goku's back and I want you to start eating understand?" She was not leaving room for him to argue.  
  
"Fine" He grumbled out and started walking out of the lab.  
  
"By the way Vegeta. I'm having some of the guys over so I want you in attendance, and I've told Goku so you can't wiggle your way out of it." Bulma laughed as she heard him curse.  
  
By mid-day the party was in full swing. All the Z fighters were there Krillin with his wife 18 and their daughter, Marron as well as Yamcha with some blonde bimbo. Master Roshi, Puar, Oolong, and Turtle had shown up a little while later then Tien and Chazaou. Piccolo, Gohan with Videl, and Chi-Chi all came together, and let's not forget our favorite imps Goten and Trunks.  
  
Everything was going along nicely even Goku and Vegeta finally made their way to the gathering. The prince and his mate were sitting at the table with the food. Goku didn't waste any time preparing plate after pate of delicious goodies. Vegeta really hadn't gained his full appetite back and on occasion nibbled off of Goku's food.  
  
Krillin was the first to observe how gainly the royal looked around the middle and voiced it once everyone was settled down and eating.  
  
"Hey, Vegeta are you feeling alright?" The monk asked. Hoping against hope that the prince wouldn't kill him.  
  
"Hai. Why do you ask Baldy?" Vegeta snapped. Well, apparently his attitude hasn't changed.  
  
"You uh seem to be gaining some weight" Krillin stated.  
  
"Yeah, I thought that Saiyans had a high metabolism." Yamcha said adding his two cents while kissing his friend.  
  
The prince growled. How in the heck was he supposed to keep his pregnancy a secret from these pathetic humans?  
  
Goku sensed his mate's distress. ::I think that we should tell them koi::  
  
"Nani?!! No, fucking way! I don't feel like answering 50,000 questions [ 1 ] about how I got pregnant:: Vegeta mentally barked to Goku.  
  
The others knew that the cold-blooded Saiyan and their friend could communicate to each other, but they hadn't figured out how yet.  
  
::Geta, I will answer any questions that they might have. Besides, if we don't tell them Bulma will:: Goku saw the look of horror pass over Vegeta's visage. He could only imagine what the prince was thinking with Bulma telling everyone. He laughed behind that and stood up gaining everyone's attention.  
  
He places a reassuring hand on Vegeta's shoulder and stroked it lightly. "Everyone. I have an announcement to make."  
  
Goku inhaled deeply and spoke slowly so they could hear every word that he says. "Vegeta and I are going to have baby." His tail unraveled from around his waist and wrapped itself around Vegeta's out stretched wrist.  
  
Well, all right? Their friends didn't quiet understand his meaning yet but soon they will.  
  
"So, you and Vegeta decided to adopt?" Krillin asked.  
  
Vegeta snorted but remained quite. Goku put his hand behind his head and beamed that famous smile of his.  
  
"Oh, no Krillin. Vegeta's pregnant." The gently Saiyan said as if he was discussing the weather.  
  
"NANI?!!' Everyone shouted and some of them fell out of their chairs.  
  
The only ones who didn't seem to care were Bulma and Chi-Chi. They just chatted away discussing the latest fashions and any cute guys that they had seen. Gohan, Piccolo, and Videl just sat and listened waiting to find out if was true, while Master Roshi and company just ignored them all.  
  
"Man, how is that possible?" Krillin's eyes expanded to unbelievable proportions.  
  
"Come-on guys we all know that men can't have babies. It's scientifically impossible." Yamcha said laughing a little.  
  
"Yeah, you're right. You guys sure had us fooled." Tien commented.  
  
A slight smile appeared on Vegeta's face. The only who noticed it was 18. She was sitting a little closer to the prince and got an eye fully of the small swell of his tummy and saw how he was rubbing it in calm circular motions.  
  
"I'm guessing Vegeta that you're about 4 ½ months" the blonde ventured.  
  
The other fighters looked at the android. "18!" Krillin whined.  
  
She just ignored her husband and stared at the royal.  
  
"In human terms, yes, but for a Saiyan I'm 2 ½ months." Vegeta answered then went back to picking food off Goku's plate.  
  
"You're-you're not joking?" Krillin asked.  
  
"Um, no." Goku answered with a serious expression.  
  
"But how? How is that possible?"  
  
Goku opened his mouth to answer but was cut off. ::Goku? Goku, this is King Kai calling::  
  
::Hey, King Kai. What's-up?::  
  
::Goku listen. That group of Saiyans you fought on Aknu is terrorizing the planet Ra-El. I need you and the others with the exception of Vegeta to go there and stop them:: The short blue watcher was quick and to the point. King Kai ended the call as soon as it was made.  
  
"Uh, Goku?" Tien waved his hand in from of his face.  
  
"Sorry about that. King Kai just informed me that our friends are back and are asking for a rematch." Goku turned to his mate.  
  
"I'm sorry Geta but I have to leave again."  
  
Vegeta said nothing. He got up and went into the house. He knew exactly what would happen. He would argue that Goku didn't need to leave and the other useless warriors could take-care of this threat, but in the end his mate would still go.  
  
He didn't know if he would be able to handle being apart from Goku for another two months, and in two more weeks he will be at the half point of his pregnancy. This was proving to be more difficult by the day even his strength was leaving him. Vegeta didn't have the ability to ascend to SSJ because the baby was draining all of his energy.  
  
Goku watched sadly as Vegeta left the party. His first thoughts were to protect his mate and unborn child but he also needed to protect the people of a defenseless world again his own kind. He rose out of his chair to go comfort his mate when a delicate hand stopped him.  
  
"Just give him a moment Goku. He needs some time alone right now"  
  
"But Bulma, I don't want to leave knowing that I'm breaking his heart. I can feel how hurt he is right now. Not being able to fight or to come with me."  
  
"He will understand. He's being very emotional right now even though he's not showing it. He loves you and wouldn't prevent you from doing what you know is right. Just make sure that you spend some time with him before you leave okay" Bulma gave her long time friend a sly wink and went back to talking with her guess.  
  
~ Later that night ~  
  
The moon was full and shining bright among the blanket of stars that spanned across the night sky. Flame hair swayed in the light breeze as a furry tail thumped lazily against its owner. Vegeta had long to go oozau but during his pregnancy he wouldn't dare take that chance. He had the skills to keep from transforming and taught Goku how to curb the call of the moon.  
  
Kami, how he want to go so badly with his mate. He missed the fighting and romping through space. He missed the look of fear that his enemy's had before he blasted them in the next dimension, but most of all he missed his Zarra.  
  
He had wondered from time to time how she would look now. Did she look more like him or Zarbon? Or did she look like neither. His hand fell to his stomach and waited. The baby's slight movements were enough to bring a small smile to his lips.  
  
Goku padded out to the balcony where he saw Vegeta sitting and pulled up a chair beside him. He placed his hand on top of Vegeta's and for the first time he felt his baby move.  
  
A look of surprise passed over his face. "Geta"  
  
"Hai, Kaka" Vegeta's pet name for him that he rarely used.  
  
"I love you"  
  
Tears gathered in the prince's eyes. He knew that it was a sign of weakness as well as hormones but at the moment he really didn't care.  
  
Strong arms encircled him and wet lips blazed a trail down cool tan flesh. Goku stood bringing his mate with him.  
  
"Come My Prince. I know after tonight I will not be able to worship your body until after our baby is born."  
  
No other words were spoken as Goku lead Vegeta by the hand back into their bedroom where they made love throughout the night.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
Bulma had stayed with her husband for the first couple of weeks after her friend had departed. She knew that it was hard on Vegeta because of the bond with Goku. The following weeks after that things had settled down. Well, that was until they had some unexpected uninvited guess show up one day.  
  
As usual Bulma was in her lab tinkering with one of her many projects trying to figure out why the wire connections was all screwed-up, when she decided to take a break and headed upstairs for lunch. As an after thought she grabbed her tool belt and capsulated it and slipped it in her hip pocket of her jeans.  
  
Dark eyes suddenly snapped opened. Vegeta quickly rolled off the bed in a battle crouch position. He cursed himself for being asleep when five bodies entered his room via the open balcony doors. He also thanked his lucky stars for remaining in his casual human clothes otherwise he would have been naked.  
  
"Greetings Prince Vegeta. We have been searching for you for quiet some time now." A tall Saiyan guard announced.  
  
"Really? Well, I wasn't hard to find. If you had looked hard enough you probably would have found me 10 years ago." Vegeta said through a smirk.  
  
"Why, you little-"  
  
"Calm down, Spina. Remember, Master Turlis wants him unharmed." The first guard said.  
  
Vegeta's smirk widens. "I would watch who you call little." Yeah the prince was taller.  
  
The short guard charged him, but before the other guards could stop him, Vegeta already had his fist slammed into the guard's gut. Too bad he wasn't wearing his gloves.  
  
/Shit! This not good. I'm already out of breath/ Sweat was starting to pool on Vegeta's brow.  
  
The remaining four back away with caution. They weren't expecting any resistance then there was a knock at the door.  
  
"Ge, mom made lun---" Bulma stopped when she saw the strange men in Vegeta's room.  
  
"BULMA! RUN!" Vegeta turned his attention away from the intruders to warn her and then his world went black.  
  
The blue hair genius didn't need to be told twice. She scrambled downstairs; she was almost at the front door.  
  
"Do you think Pumin caught her?" The other tall guard asked.  
  
"Yeah, she only had a power reading of five." They all laughed and turned their attention back to the unconscious prince.  
  
"Man! If she hadn't walked in, we probably would have ended up dead like Spina  
  
"No kiddin'. Did you see how quick he moved? My scouter didn't even pick it up.'  
  
They shrugged their shoulders and lifted Vegeta off the floor.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
The Z fighters from Earth had their hands full. It seems that their enemy was a little more than prepared this time around. High above the others, Goku and the lead Commander were going at it. The brawny Saiyan dealt out a barrage of punches and kicks. The other Saiyan could do nothing more than block the blows as best as he could.  
  
Goku saw an opening and struck dead in his opponents mid-section causing the warrior to fall out of the sky. Earth's protector was about to descend when-  
  
::Kakaortt!:: The urgency in his mate's voice scared him.  
  
::Geta! What's wrong?::  
  
They caught Bulma and me. They're taking us to New Vegetasei::  
  
::Geta, you sound weak?::  
  
::I used what strength I had to protect the baby and myself and they managed to knock me out. I just woke-up. Oh, fuck here they come. NO! They're putting a col---:: Vegeta's call abruptly cut short.  
  
::Geta?::  
  
No answer  
  
::VE-GE-TA!!:: Goku mentally roared.  
  
Only silence answered him back.  
  
The enrage warrior floated down to the commander. Goku noticed that the other men had retreated and left. Tien, Yamcha, Krillin, Gohan, and Piccolo gather around their seething friend. Golden sparks began to ignite around them and lightening rained down. The clear blue sky began to darken. This was not a good sign.  
  
Goku was trying his best not to lose control. He reached down and hauled the commander to his feet, plus he broke the scouter so the others wouldn't know what was about to happen.  
  
"Ok, friend. Tell me where is New Vegetasei" Goku growled.  
  
"Fuck off"  
  
Goku ascend to SSJ2. The commander's black eyes widen. He never knew that the legendary Super Saiyan existed and he never felt such power.  
  
"Tell me dammit!" Goku was short on patience.  
  
"And I said fuck off third-class" The commander shot back.  
  
The ground around them crackled and pieces of rock began to float into the air. An explosive force of Goku's anger erupted. He now stood with thicker longer spiked golden hair he ascended to level 3.  
  
"One last time. If I make it to the next stage you might not survive. Obviously, you and your men were a distraction. Where did your buddy's take my mate?!!" Goku's voice was calm.  
  
His friends knew that he was about to lose what grip he had on his rising temper.  
  
"Your mate???" The commander was a bit confused.  
  
The only one that the scouting party nabbed was that bubble head woman and she was human. The other person he could be talking about---Good Grief!!! "The Prince is your mate?!"  
  
Goku growled low in his throat again. Time was being wasted.  
  
"Listen, pal. I suggest that you tell us where they have taken Vegeta." Piccolo cut in.  
  
The commander was in shock. How could this low class Saiyan be mated to the Prince. Impossible?! The prince would never go so low as to mate with someone of a third class ranking.  
  
Goku took his prisoner's silence as a refusal to answer his and Piccolo's question, but before he could do any damage to the poor soul Tien made a suggestion.  
  
"Uh, Goku. Wouldn't it be easier for you to just read his mind? I mean you did acquire that skill after you defeated Frieza, right?"  
  
Fueled by anger over the capture of his mate, Goku forgot about that skill. Within seconds, Goku retrieved the information and dropped back to his natural state along with the commander.  
  
"Today's your lucky day because I'm not going to kill you." Goku turned and began walking away.  
  
"To bad! You should have!" The commander shouted gathering an energy ball in his hand but dropped dead as Piccolo speared him with an energy blast.  
  
"Some people just doesn't know when to leave well enough alone" Krillin commented.  
  
"Yeah, come-on. From the coordinates, New Vegetasei is about a months journey." Goku said.  
  
They all boarded the Capsule Corp. ship and blasted off. Goku looked out of one of the bay windows praying to Kami that his prince and Bulma were safe.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
The sweet aroma was a wonderful mix of cinnamon and spice. It was so familiar. Vegeta blink opened his eyes to get his barrings. He felt as if he went through five kegs of strong alcohol. Immediately, his hands went to his stomach. He breath a sigh of relief when he felt the baby move.  
  
/How long was I unconscious?/ He asked his self.  
  
He glanced around the spacious room. It was a replica of his old room from his days with Frieza. All royal blue color scheme even down to the satin sheets and four poster king-size bed. He didn't sense the other presence in the room with him. His hand went to his neck. The bastards placed a collar on him. Now, he had no way of contacting Kakarott.  
  
"I'm glad to see that you're finally awake."  
  
That sexy Australian accent voice. "You had me worried for a minute. You and your friend were out for two weeks. I brought you some food" Vegeta's companion motioned to the chart next to the bed.  
  
The person stepped close to the prince and knelt so he was at eye level with him.  
  
"It's been a long time Vegeta"  
  
The royal could only stare mutely. He didn't know what to say as he looked into yellow-amber orbs.  
  
~ TBC ~  
  
A/N: [ 1 ] That's my favorite saying. OMG! Could things get any worse? Who do you think that's in the room with Vegeta? And what happened to Bulma? Goku is none to pleased as well. Tell me your thoughts and any comments. Sorry about the blank spots but I couldn't think up any names. My brain is all fuzzy and my head feels like its in bucket full of water (yes, I'm still sick). If any one wants to help me out, please do and I'll give you full credit for the names ^_~  
  
Nemesis 


	9. Ch7 Reunion

Come back to me, Come back to us  
  
Chapter 7: Reunion  
  
Pairings: G/V  
  
Rated: R  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own them.  
  
Notes: This is about m/m relationships if you have a problem with that than I suggest that you go elsewhere.  
  
A/N: Thanks Nelia for the idea of a prequel. I never really thought about that but that is something to really thing about once I go on maternity leave from work when I will have a lot more time on my hands. I'll let you and everyone else know if I decide to do it. Thanks ^_~  
  
/ Thoughts /  
  
:: Telepathy ::  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
Charcoal eyes burned into yellow-amber orbs. Vegeta thought that he was dreaming. "Zar-bon?" Zarbon nodded his head. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Turlis figured that the boys would need a little motivation if they were able to relieve tress." He said and nothing more.  
  
Vegeta understood him perfectly. After so may years of sexual abuse Zarbon still held on to his long flowing emerald colored hair and stunning beauty, but it showed in his eyes they misery of what he was force to endure.  
  
"I have some good news for you" Zarbon added changing the sour subject.  
  
"If you know how to remove this blasted thing that would be great news" Vegeta said referring to his new accessory.  
  
"Sorry. If you're anything short of a mechanical genius, I'm afraid that the collar stays." Zarbon explain. An ideal popped into the prince's head.  
  
"Zarbon, where's the woman?"  
  
"She's in the room next to us. Who is she?"  
  
"My wife"  
  
Zarbon's mouth made an 'O'. He felt a little jealous that some alien was able to snag the prince's heart whereas he could not.  
  
"Come-on. Get up and eat something then take a shower. What I want to show you is in the room with her."  
  
An hour later the prince was dressed in his black spandex body suit and gold trim body armor with gloves and gold tip boots. He followed Zarbon out into the hallway. They walked just a few paces to the door next to his and knocked rapidly on it. They waited a few minutes before they were allowed entry.  
  
Zarbon entered first. He told the prince to wait at the door once they were inside. Vegeta looked around the room. He noticed that the chamber was similar to his. He also noticed small toys about as well. He felt a small tinged in the center of his chest as well as small whispers in the back of his mind. He wished that he didn't have that damn collar around his throat. He growled.  
  
"Hey! Ge!"  
  
"Hn, when did you wake-up woman?"  
  
Bulma approached him and put her index finger to her lips to silence his ranting.  
  
"Ok, woman. I know you're up to something. What is it?"  
  
"No. Nothing."  
  
Vegeta crossed his arms over his chest. "You're lying Bulma. I can smell your nervousness." That trademark smirk appeared. It always unsettled her when she saw it.  
  
"Vegeta" Zarbon called.  
  
He turned around to come face to face with-  
  
"Raditz?"  
  
The medium built Saiyan bowed and placed his right fist over his heart as a show of respect to royalty. Vegeta acknowledge the greeting.  
  
"I must stay you are looking well My Prince." Raditz commented, then he detected that all to familiar scent. "Vegeta, are you---"  
  
"Not a word"  
  
"Yes My Prince" Raditz knew not to push his luck with the royal. Saiyans had an excellent sense of smell if they knew what they were looking for.  
  
"There is someone here who's been dying to meet you Vegeta" Zarbon announced.  
  
Bulma held her hands together as silent tears escaped her eyes. This was something that she didn't want to miss. Vegeta's eyes widen as he looked at the mirror image of his self. Zarbon sidestepped out the way to reveal the prince's heart.  
  
"Otousan?" [ 1 ]  
  
Vegeta looked down at the girl who was almost his height. Her reddish-brown hair fell around her sharp face. Her eyes were a lively yellow- amber. Dark tanned skin glistened like a river of honey. Her features were soft. She was the perfect picture of innocents.  
  
She was dressed in a royal blue spandex body suit with short sleeves and white boots. There was no mistake about who she was.  
  
"Otousan is that really you?" She asks again.  
  
"Zar-Zarra"  
  
"Hai" She closed the distance between them and threw her arms around Vegeta's waist. She began crying into his chest. Vegeta wrapped his massive arms around her and held on for dear life.  
  
She whispers in his ear. "I knew that you would come" The floodgates opened. Zarra no longer held herself back as she finally meet her 'mother' for the first time. Vegeta's tail came about pulling her closer to him.  
  
"I had searched for you, but Raditz and Nappa hid you well from Frieza"  
  
Zarra eased out of his embrace and gazed into pools of black ink. "You look exactly how I saw you in my dreams." Vegeta pause for a moment. They couldn't have it, could they?  
  
"Where is the one that looks like the bad man?" She asked while searching for the mysterious guy.  
  
"Zarra, what do you mean? Bad man" Vegeta asked looking to Zarbon and Raditz for help.  
  
"She's referring to Turlis My Prince." Raditz answered.  
  
"I'm not sure if I understand?" Confusion clearly written across Vegeta's face.  
  
"Well, let's see." Zarra put her small fingers to the side of face tapping her temple. "He's very tall and has weird looking hair. It kind of sticks out in different directions. Oh, and he's cute too and has pale skin. Not like that mean Turlis his skin's too dark. I heard you call him Ka-Ka- something." Zarra explained, unable to pronounce the strange name.  
  
"Kakarott?" Vegeta whispered, totally shocked at his daughter's description of his mate.  
  
"Hai! That's it" She beamed. She heard what he said.  
  
"How do you know about Kakarott?"  
  
"I've seen him in my dreams. You and him---together." Zarra trailed off not sure how to word it, but Vegeta saw the vivid blush in her cheeks. "It's sometimes like that with Father too"  
  
"Uh, Vegeta what is she talking about?" Zarbon asked.  
  
"Come here woman. Take Zarra and do something with her while I talk to them" Vegeta ordered.  
  
Bulma complied and lead the girl to the other side of the room out of earshot. Vegeta turned his attention to his guard and former lover.  
  
"She's talking about Kakarott---"  
  
"My brother's alive" Raditz couldn't believe it. "Wait-a-minute? How could she know about him. I've never mentioned his name before."  
  
"Somehow she's mentally bonded with me and she's sees pictures of him through me, and it seems that she has a bond with you as well Zarbon but it's not as strong." Vegeta explained.  
  
"Vegeta, what did she mean when she said 'you and him, together'" Zarbon asked.  
  
Hell, he didn't want his personal life aired like this. "Kakarott is my mate"  
  
Don't everyone speak all at once. Raditz and Zarbon's mouth hit the floor; soon realization dawned on Raditz.  
  
"How did he become the dominant male Vegeta?"  
  
"He's stronger than me. He was the first to ascend to legendary and he defeated Frieza. I think that more than qualifies him as a worthy mate for the Prince of Saiyans"  
  
Zarbon was a little lost. "What does that mean? Dominate male"  
  
"Unlike you and Vegeta. He didn't bond with you but at the time Vegeta wasn't strong enough to fend you off. However, he went through the mating ritual with my brother to fight for dominance and lost. Vegeta's the submissive but something else is not adding up." Raditz went on but Zarbon stopped him with another question.  
  
"How do you know for a fact that he's the submissive male?" Zarbon's curiosity was getting the better of him.  
  
Raditz looked to the prince. "Should you tell him or shall I?" Vegeta merely turned his head to the side and crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
"The males of our species have the ability to reproduce only if dominated by another male."  
  
"Yeah, I already knew that but it still doesn't answer my question." /Well, fuck I could have figured that one out by myself/ Zarbon thought.  
  
"I know Vegeta is submissive because---" Raditz stalled.  
  
"Because I'm pregnant" The prince interjected.  
  
"Nani?!"  
  
"You heard me the first time Zarbon. I didn't fucking stutter."  
  
As if his world came crashing down at once, not only is he married that blue haired human, he's mated to another male. Could things get any worse.  
  
"If you two are finished, I would like to spend some time with my daughter." Vegeta left without another word.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
Over the next two weeks Vegeta had managed to convince Bulma to remove the collars from around Zarra, Zarbon, and his self and give the appearance of them still working properly. Zarra was so thrilled that the collar was no longer surpressing her powers she became Bulma's little shadow.  
  
At the same time, Vegeta had to teach her to keep her enormous power level hidden so the others wouldn't think anything out of the ordinary. They were able to communicate telepathically once the collar was no longer blocking their link. In addition too that he was able to contact Goku again, much to the younger Saiyan's sanity.  
  
The only problem now was what to do about Turlis. Surely, he would noticed Vegeta's second stage pregnancy and would have a fit. Vegeta just prays that Goku will rescue them in time.  
  
Vegeta had also saw less and less of Zarbon. The guards had hauled him off for 'stress management'. One of them tried to come on to him but Raditz proved to be more then what they had wanted and left Vegeta alone.  
  
~ New Vegetasei ~  
  
The ship landed with a small welcoming party waiting for them. The ramp extended out to off load the ship's passengers. At the bottom of the ramp was the group's worse nightmare. He had the looks of a demented man bent on destruction and would do anything to have power.  
  
Vegeta knew his kind because he was just like that. Wanting nothing more than to satisfy his craving for power and to place fear in those who would oppose him.  
  
The guards had chained Vegeta's hands together. After the incident with the guard a week ago they didn't trust him. Well, it was the guard's own damn fault for trying to touch him where his mate only had that privilege. Even though he had to keep his power level hidden he was still able to send the brawny Saiyan to the infirmary with broken ribs and a fractured arm.  
  
Now, he stood under the man that resembled his mate. Remarkable that only difference was that Turlis had tanner skin than Goku and wore Saiyan armor. Every thing was the same even right down to that blasted black tail that looped around his arm. Vegeta growled. The significance of that gesture was one of possession.  
  
"Welcome to New Vegetasei, Prince Vegeta." He greeted.  
  
"Hn"  
  
"Don't be shy. Tonight a huge banquet is being held in your honor and afterwards I thought maybe we could discuss some things"  
  
Vegeta didn't miss the underlining of Turlis' meaning. He would be damn if this nut lay a finger on him.  
  
"I'm rather tired from the long trip and prefer to stay in my room"  
  
"Of course, Your Highness" Turlis bowed then instructed the guards to show them to their quarters.  
  
Vegeta had just stepped out of the shower when there was a knock at his door. He quickly replaced the collar and threw on a shirt. Much to his surprise it was Turlis.  
  
"What do you want?" Vegeta snapped.  
  
"What I want is you My Prince"  
  
"Sorry, not interested" Vegeta turned back around and went back to dressing.  
  
"Well, that's not an option for you Vegeta. You see, I have your daughter, your lover, and your friends under my thumb, and if you don't come to me willingly something terrible just might happen to them."  
  
Turlis walked up behind the royal. Vegeta stiffen at his touch. He wanted so badly to knock his ass out through the door but he couldn't chance it, not before Goku arrived, which would be any day now. Turlis turned him into his embrace.  
  
He slowly traced the outline of his cheek with his slender fingers and along his jaw making his way to his neck. Vegeta was starting to panic.  
  
"I've waited a long time for you Vegeta. You will give me what I want" He purred into his ear.  
  
"And what is that?"  
  
"Heirs to the throne. You have an exceptional bloodline and being mated and bonded to you will secure my future as ruler of this planet" Turlis began to nibble on his ear.  
  
Vegeta tried backing away but Turlis had a good hold on him. "Stop dreaming. You're only setting yourself up for a fall"  
  
"No! I will not be denied. I created this all for you and I will have you no matter what" Turlis tried to kiss him but Vegeta sharply turned his head.  
  
Turlis was about to strike him when Vegeta caught his hand in mid-strike. Turlis face showed his surprise at the counter move. "I'm much stronger than you think. Even with this dog collar around my throat. Don't ever raise your hand to me again or you shall feel my wrath." With that the prince shoved him away.  
  
"I always knew that you were worthy prize. A full moon is on the raise Vegeta. I will claim you as my mate make on mistake about it" Turlis left Vegeta in the silence of his room.  
  
He sank to the floor covering his stomach. He never been scared before but then again he never been vulnerable like this.  
  
:: Kakarott::  
  
::Hai, Geta:: Goku detected the uneasiness from his mate.  
  
::You need to hurry and get your ass here::  
  
::What happened?::  
  
::That bastard just made a move on me and wants to claim me by the next full moon::  
  
::When's that?::  
  
Vegeta stepped to his window and looks around taking in all the scents around him. ::By my calculation four days from now::  
  
::Oh, man! That's not enough time. We won't make it. I might have to IT us there::  
  
"Well, you better think of something quick or else I'm a dead man and so are you:: Vegeta ended the call.  
  
He finished dressing for the stupid banquet. He hated formal dinners and this one was no exception. He had on his royal blue spandex body suit. His royal gold trim full body armor with shoulder guards was complete with the royal insignia. A double red and black cape flowed freely from the clasped at his shoulders with white gloves and white gold tip boots.  
  
Vegeta glanced in the mirror at his self and took note of his expanding belly. The armor did very little to hide it and Goku's mark. Turlis would definitely notice both tonight.  
  
A knock on his door let him know that it was time to leave. Turlis sent escorts for him since he was busy with other things. No doubt trying to get in a good fuck before dinner and he was saving the prince for dessert. It just turned his stomach to even think of how the third class was groping on him, the bastard.  
  
Now, Vegeta had to endure this torture of sitting threw dinner next to him.  
  
He walked quietly down the halls of the palace. The guards place the hand restraint on him again. They did fear him and that little bit of pleasure brought a smile to his face.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
All music and side chatter stopped when the double doors of the dining hall opened to reveal the Saiyan royal. Every size and shape of all Saiyans were in attendance for this marvelous event. They waited such a long time to see their prince once again. They never imagined that he would look so handsome and hot after all these years.  
  
The rumors were true. The prince came back to claim his rightful place as king and to take on a mate, but little did they know that half of it was correct.  
  
Vegeta walked in with the very air of his royal background. His head held high and made eye contact to everyone that he passed. He had spotted Bulma and Zarra who was flanked by Raditz but guards surrounded them, and Zarbon was basically tied to Turlis' lap.  
  
The older Saiyan raked in the prince's appearance with a lustful gaze. Tonight, he was going to have some fun.  
  
Dinner went pretty much how Vegeta predicated. Turlis grabbing onto him in one way or another, which Vegeta growled about from time to time but that only, encourage Turlis more.  
  
Not even half way through the meal Vegeta excused his self saying that he wasn't feeling well and needed to lay down, and that of course was a lie. He just needed to get away from Turlis octopus hands before he snapped off.  
  
The prince sat by the window gazing out into the moonless night. He rubbed his stomach feeling his baby move. He was happy that he and Kakarott were having a baby together, something that they created out of their love. He shuttered at the thought of how Zarra was conceived and he hoped that she would never find out that she was the result of rape.  
  
His keen ears picked up on someone trying to enter his room and positioned himself behind the door but before his could get into any type of defensive stance he was thrown to the floor.  
  
Vegeta and his intruder tussled around on the floor before they stopped moving. Unfortunately, he ended up on the bottom. Not a good situation to be in.  
  
"Turlis! What the fuck are you doing in my room!" Vegeta yelled.  
  
"I came to get acquainted with you Vegeta. I just couldn't wait for the next full moon to be one with you" Turlis bent down and seize his lips in a brutal kiss. Vegeta could taste the stale alcohol on him.  
  
"Get off me you bastard!"  
  
Vegeta was struggling to remove his attacker, but the only thing that it was doing was feeding into to his heighten arousal state. Turlis ignored him and proceeded to ripe his shirt and then his saw it. Black eyes couldn't believe what his hands revealed there on the prince's neck were the markings of being claimed.  
  
"Why you slut! Who marked you!" Turlis roared.  
  
"Piss off Turlis"  
  
"Do you know what you have done!" Then Turlis got another surprise when he felt a ripple through the prince's stomach. "You're-you're pregnant!"  
  
"You know that happens when you get fucked very well and trust me my lover is a good lay. It just tears your heart in two knowing that you will never seize my throne or become my mate. Let alone hear me scream your name" Vegeta began taunting him.  
  
"Shut.up!"  
  
"That's right. I only scream for my mate and let's not forget Turlis you can't claim something that belongs to someone else or kill me for that matter. If my mate dies, I die right along with him."  
  
"Where's your mate now? I don't see him here trying to save you Vegeta. No matter I'm still going to get what I want."  
  
The prince understood his meaning. The bastard didn't care if he was marked. Turlis could claim that the mark was his and no would know. Then Vegeta felt the searing pain of his backside being invaded. Turlis was planning on making him miscarry the baby then impregnate him with his own seed.  
  
"NO!" He didn't want to lose his baby. ::KAKAROTT!!:: He mentally screamed for his mate.  
  
Turlis made quick sudden movements as Vegeta fought to keep himself from screaming. He could smell the blood and semen that begun to fill his room. It was just like before.  
  
"I will have my heir!!!" Turlis repeated over and over as he pounded into the smaller male.  
  
Vegeta almost lost consciousness when he heard "AAARRGGGH!!! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, YOU BASTARD!!!"  
  
Then everything went black.  
  
~ TBC ~  
  
A/N: [ 1 ] I use my dictionary if the word is wrong please let me and I will correct it. Don't kill me for another bad thing that happened to Vegeta but I needed to do it or else I would be going in circles on what to do next. Well, let's see. Who showed up? What's going to happen now, since Turlis found out the Vegeta is already mated? Doesn't look good people. Tell me your thoughts and any comments ^_~  
  
Please excuse any and all mistakes. I stayed out of my bed to finish this chapter, so I hope that this will hold you guys over until I'm over this bug, in the mean time I will be working on the next chapter.  
  
Nemesis 


	10. Ch8 Another Heartbreak

Come back to me, Come back to us  
  
Chapter 8: Another Heartbreak  
  
Pairings: G/V  
  
Rated: R  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own them.  
  
Notes: This is about m/m relationships if you have a problem with that than I suggest that you go elsewhere.  
  
/ Thoughts /  
  
:: Telepathy ::  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
Bubbles floated to the surface inside his wet prison. He couldn't remember what happened. He opened his eyes to a blue-green haze of recognizable faces but his world went dark again.  
  
It must have been a strange dream. One minute he was fighting off that psycho Turlis then, then what? Once again he opened his eyes to the familiar warmth of his mate. He knew that he was safe but something felt terribly wrong.  
  
"KaKa" Vegeta called out in a weak voice.  
  
A startled gasped let him know that his partner was not expecting him to wake-up anytime soon.  
  
"Geta, how are you feeling?"  
  
"Tired"  
  
Vegeta looked into his mate's soft dark eyes but noticed that there was no light behind those windows only sadness.  
  
"Wh-what happened?"  
  
Goku sat-up in bed, the sheets pooled around his waist. After Bulma gave Vegeta the okay to leave the med-lab, Goku immediately brought him back to his room.  
  
"Why don't you get some more rest and we'll talk after you wake-up okay." Goku's voice was soft.  
  
"Where is Turlis?"  
  
"Don't worry about him koi. I want you to get some rest now." Goku urged again.  
  
Vegeta finally complied. He was just too tired to insist on what was going on and closed his eyes and promptly dosed off. The medication that Bulma gave him was enough to knock out an elephant.  
  
The tall Saiyan eased out of bed and got dressed. Before he left the room he instructed to the guards outside that no one was allowed in the prince's room without proper authorization, and from there Goku went straight to the communications room.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
Inside, Raditz was already going over possible leads as to where the prisoner could have fled too. He motioned for Goku to join him.  
  
"How is Vegeta?" He asked.  
  
"He's a little disoriented and tired but Bulma said that's was to be expected"  
  
"Did you tell him?"  
  
"No. He needs to recover from the attack first. I just can't lay something like this on him and expect him to be alright." Goku felt as if his heart was about to burst.  
  
"How about you brother? How are you holding up?" Raditz inquired.  
  
"Fine. I just wish that I gotten there quicker before anything had happened."  
  
"Don't beat yourself up. Turlis wanted your mate and was willing to anything to get him. This is not your fault"  
  
Goku looked down at his older brother. He seemed to loom over him. "Yes, this is my fault and I will never forgive myself for what has happened to him."  
  
The younger Saiyan marched out of the room leaving the others staring after him. Raditz looked around at the officers and growled.  
  
"Show's over everyone get back to work!" He yelled making them jump back to their task.  
  
Goku walked to the science lab seeking out his best friend. His thoughts went back to the scene that nearly ripped him apart.  
  
~ Flashback ~  
  
In just a day or two the Z fighters would arrive at New Vegetasei and just in time before the full moon. Goku had just stepped out of the shower and was dressing when he received a distress call from Vegeta.  
  
::KAKAROTT!!:: He mentally screamed for his mate.  
  
The Earth raised Saiyan dropped to the floor and the air was being pushed out of his lungs. He quickly threw on the rest of his orange gi uniform and IT to his mate. He reappeared in a matter of seconds to find that a larger male was assaulting his mate and that's when he lost all control.  
  
Goku reached down and hauled the offensive male off his mate. "AAARRGGGH!!! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, YOU BASTARD!!!"  
  
He spun around and decked him in the jaw, sending him across the opened room. Goku was about to advance on the other male when he felt Vegeta's ki plummet. He rushed to his side but the prince had already passed out.  
  
The scent of blood and semen clouded his senses plus there was another scent that he didn't recognize. Goku looked back at the other male and seeing that he was unconscious Goku lifted Vegeta and left the room. He felt Bulma's ki next door and went there. He kicked down the door. Immediately, his friend and some unfamiliar faces surrounded him.  
  
"OMG! Goku! What happened?!" Bulma yelled.  
  
"He was being attack by someone"  
  
"Hurry! Let's get him to the med-lab." Raditz instructed.  
  
"Here you take him. I got some unfinished business with that creep who did this to him." Goku said and shifted his precious burden over to him.  
  
Back inside Vegeta's room, there was no trace of the attacker. "Fuck!" Goku was mad. That guy got away, but he was going to hunt him down for hurting his mate. Even if that meant going to the Other World to find him, that bastard was going to pay.  
  
The doctors moved about the emergency room likes ants. They had ushered Goku and Zarbon to wait outside, except Bulma, until they had the prince in stable condition.  
  
Three hours later Bulma exited surgery. She went and sat beside her long time friend. Obsidian orbs looked hopeful into bright sky blues.  
  
"How is he, Bulma?"  
  
"Well, we managed to stop the bleeding and repair the rips to his anal area. He's in the tank now." Bulma paused taking a deep breath.  
  
"And the baby?"  
  
She looked away but he caught sight of the water pooling in her eyes. Finally, after a few moments she turned back to him. "I'm sorry Goku, but apparently he must have received a blow to his stomach in his fight with Turlis and the amniotic sac ruptured. The baby suffocated."  
  
The blue haired genius couldn't continue. She knew how much this baby meant to Goku and to Vegeta. Oh, Kami, why did this had to happened. Vegeta was beginning to enjoy life with Goku plus he was reunited with his daughter with a baby on the way. Nothing seems to go right for once dark Saiyan prince.  
  
Goku stood up and paced the floor. How was he going to tell his mate that he lost the baby, their baby. And not mention that that asshole who had put him in the emergency ward got away.  
  
The double doors of the waiting room opened. Raditz entered followed by a little girl dressed in blue spandex went straight to Bulma and hugged her then she turned her gaze to Goku.  
  
"You're the one" She said to him.  
  
"I'm sorry but you must---" For the first time he stared at her. The resemblance was uncanny. "You're Vegeta's daughter"  
  
The girl bobbed her head up and down and added. "I'm Zarra, daughter of Prince Vegeta and Zarbon, first princess of Vegetasei, and you must be my Otousan's mate"  
  
She was sharp, Goku had to give her credit on that. "Hai. My name is Goku. Pleased to meet you"  
  
"Where's my Otousan? Uncle Raditz told me that he had an accident."  
  
Goku didn't know what to tell her. He turned to Bulma for help.  
  
"We can't see him yet, sweetie. Let's wait until he's back in his room then you can talk with him once he wakes-up okay." Bulma cut in. Goku was about to cry as she quickly gave the girl an answer.  
  
Zarra went over to Zarbon and took hold of his hand. "Father?"  
  
The reptilian was looking lost. His ex-lover was fighting for his life and now they didn't know where that brute Turlis took off too, but one thing was for sure, he was still on the planet.  
  
~ End Flashback ~  
  
Goku opened the door to the lab and found Bulma hunched over several slides. She was in her element and Goku smile a little.  
  
"Bulma"  
  
"Hey, Goku. You didn't get much sleep did you?" She asked as she noted the dark circles under his beautiful dark eyes..  
  
He shook his head.  
  
"How are you suppose to catch that jerk if you're not getting any rest" Bulma was about to go off on him but she stopped herself.  
  
"I know but---"  
  
"You're worried about him. We all are, but you can't help him if you're not at your 100% Goku. Well, at anyway rate I'm glad that you stopped by. I've been going over some of Vegeta's test results and everything looks good. He should be up and about within a day or two. Any luck on finding Turlis."  
  
"No, but I'm guessing that he's going to try and finish what he started. Anyway, I better get back to Vegeta that medication you gave him should be wearing off right about now." Goku gave her hug and left.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
The Saiyan prince awoke to the bright afternoon sun seeping in through his picture window. Someone left the curtains drawn back. He felt groggy and exhausted. His internal clock was letting him know that a couple of days had passed by, but something was missing. He sat-up in bed and immediately regretted that action. His stomach ached.  
  
The baby!  
  
He placed his hand over his tummy and realize that it was no longer round and hard, but flat and a little soft. He rushed to the bathroom and lifted his shirt and saw the stitches of where he had a cesarean.  
  
"NO!" He cried out.  
  
Just then Goku enter the bathroom when he heard Vegeta yell. Vegeta felt his presence in the room the minute that he walked in through the door.  
  
"Geta."  
  
"Tell me that fucking truth Kakarott and I want it now!" Vegeta roared unable to keep his emotions in check.  
  
The younger Saiyan gather his mate in his arms but Vegeta was struggling. He didn't want to be held he wanted to know what happened. After some time he gave up and gave into Goku's soothing motions that was calming him down. The couple dropped to floor of the huge bathroom.  
  
He rather face Frieza than do what he's about to do. "You had some bleeding that required surgery. Bulma said that all of your test were normal and you should be able to get around in a few days"  
  
Tears swelled up in Vegeta's eyes. He knew what was about to come. "And the baby?"  
  
"Bulma said that you must have received a blow to your stomach when you were fighting Turlis. You uh we. Oh, Kami, I'm sorry Geta but you lost the baby." Goku choked out.  
  
No.no.no.no. This was not what he wanted to hear. No words could describe how he felt or the anger that was growing. Turlis that bastard got what he wanted he made the prince loose the life that he was carrying.  
  
"Where is Turlis?"  
  
"Unfortunately, he got away when I took to you Bulma." Goku explained.  
  
"How long do I have to stay in this blasted room?"  
  
"You can leave the day after tomorrow. Bulma said that you could walk round to get your strength back but nothing else. Why do you ask?"  
  
"I'm going to find that bastard and I'm going to make him wish that he never set his hands on me." Vegeta threaten.  
  
Goku wasn't about to argue with him; he wanted the same thing. A knock at their bedroom door brought them back from dealing with their grief.  
  
"I'm sorry to bother you Sir but the counsel has called a meeting" The messenger said.  
  
"For what?" Goku asked.  
  
"It seems that they want the prince to take on a mate before they have the coronation for him to become king. Commander Raditz is there now trying to convince them that he has one but they are refusing to believe that. Apparently, Master Turlis had tricked them into believing that he's the prince's mate." The messenger concluded.  
  
"Great! Tell my brother that I will be that shortly"  
  
"Very well Sir."  
  
None of the palace guards knew that Goku was the prince's true mate. They only knew that he help saved the prince from being attacked.  
  
"Geta, I gotta go. There's a problem and I need to resolve it as quick as possible before it gets nasty." Goku said.  
  
"I'm going with you."  
  
"No. I don't want you walking around."  
  
"I'm not some handicapped person Kakarott. This is my kingdom and those old farts out there are trying to decide who I should be mated too when I already have a mate. I will not allow Turlis' lies deceive my people any longer. You go ahead and I will be there after I make myself a little more presentable." Vegeta said.  
  
"Okay, but once we're finish I want you back in bed, understand" Goku leaned in and gave him a kiss.  
  
"Wait before you leave"  
  
Vegeta looked through his things. He hoped that it was still there. His father must have known that Frieza was going to destroy Vegetasei and left Turlis in charge of moving everything and relocation his people. Even the wealth of the Vegetasei Empire was here. Vegeta was surprise that it hadn't been depleted but one could not rule without the financial backing of one's power.  
  
In his drawer he found what he had been searching for. He walked over to Goku.  
  
"My Father gave me this before I went with Frieza. This symbolizes that you belong to the Royal House of Vegetasei, but it also signifies that you are my mate. Once I'm crowned king you will be classed as an Elite." The prince explained.  
  
"I don't know what to say" This was something totally unexpected.  
  
"Don't say anything Kakarott and besides you only have to wear it when we attend formal functions and meetings."  
  
"I love you Geta."  
  
For the first time since they've been mated Vegeta swallowed his pride to tell his mate how he truly felt. "And I love you too"  
  
Vegeta reached up and cupped Goku's face and kissed him tenderly on the lips.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
The tall warrior entered the conference hall all eyes were locked on him. Whispers went about the room. They couldn't believe how much he and Turlis looked like one another. The head elder stood.  
  
The older Saiyan was old. Gray hairs began to show through his black locks. Wrinkles were already forming around tired looking black eyes. Most of them had that look.  
  
"I'm sorry but this is a closed meeting" He said.  
  
"I'm here on behave of My Prince. What you are deciding here is wrong. The prince has a mate" Goku began but was interrupted before he could finish his argument.  
  
"We heard the same excuse from Commander Raditz and we will tell you what we've told him. We saw the claiming mark on Prince Vegeta's neck. Now, seeing that the prince have no other suitors other than Turlis the counsel have decided that Turlis must be pardon from any and all actions against the crown."  
  
What?! They must be mad. They had to be smoking something to come to a decision like that.  
  
"I'm sorry to say, but what Turlis has done to My Prince is inexcusable. Not only did he force himself upon the prince but also made him lose the child that he was carrying."  
  
A gush of whispers sweep through the hall once again. The counsel was not informed of this there must be some mistake.  
  
"How do you now that the prince was with child?" Another elder asked.  
  
"Because the child was mine"  
  
Oh, good grief. Most of the counsel members were on Turlis' bankroll and if this turned out to be true then they would have no other choice but to reverse their decision or worse face the prince and he had a temper just like his father.  
  
"Impossible!!! How could a third-class Saiyan warrior such as yourself be mated to the prince when he bares the mark of another."  
  
The doors opened again and this time it was Bulma followed by Zarra. The little girl took a seat away from everyone but was still able to hear the proceedings.  
  
"You human have no right to be here!" The head elder spat.  
  
"Get a life. I'm Vegeta's personal physician since he had been living on Earth and he is still under my care. I'm here to show proof that the prince was indeed with child at the time of his assault." Bulma said with pride.  
  
Before the old man had a chance to recover from Bulma's outburst the doors opened again. This time in stepped the topic of their discussion.  
  
"I hope that I'm not disturbing you gentlemen." The prince said through his famous trademark smirk. He was dressed in his formal attire.  
  
"No Your Highness" The elders hated that look it reminded them of the late King Vegeta the only thing that was missing was the goatee.  
  
"Why wasn't I informed of this meeting?" Goku saw the glint in his eyes. Vegeta was out for blood.  
  
"We were told that you were recovering"  
  
"Really, please continue" Vegeta said a he took a seat at the head of the table.  
  
"We uh was just informing this third-class soldier of our decision" The head elder was beginning to sweat now he was under fire from the prince.  
  
"Go on. I'm listening"  
  
"The claiming mark on your person clearly states that Turlis is your mate and that all charges against him should be dropped"  
  
Vegeta growled that was something that he didn't want to hear.  
  
"Were you old men not informed that I had a mate." Vegeta looked at every single one of them.  
  
"But Your Highness since you have been here Turlis was the only one---"  
  
"SILENCE!!!" Vegeta's voice boomed throughout the hall; he was tired of all the bullshit. "Kakarott, show them please"  
  
In one fluid motion Goku pulled out the beautiful round opal/turquoise pendant that Vegeta gave him just moments before. It was much smaller than the one that the prince was wearing but everyone knew what that meant.  
  
"I've been mated to Kakarott for almost two years on the planet Earth. Turlis only wanted to seize control of my throne and in the process made me lose my child, Kakarott's child. Now, if I were any of you I suggest that you get your facts straight and figure out where your loyalties lay---"  
  
Vegeta sat up then he released an energy sphere that he had been building since he sat down and threw it at the head elder. "Because you all might find yourself between a hard place and me."  
  
The rest of the elders just stared at the pile of ashes. Their was nothing else that they could do the prince just reveal the mystery behind his true mate.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
~ Two weeks later ~  
  
There still was no sign or even a hint as to where Turlis disappeared and it was only a few days away from the crowing ceremony. The other Z fighters arrived shortly after the attack and were informed as to what had happened. They couldn't believe that someone was desperate to commit an act so vile.  
  
Vegeta had been training non-stop and was back in top form in no time, but Goku knew that he was anything but all right. He lost their baby and was rape for the second time in his life. He would draw away from Goku's touches if they became too involved. The younger Saiyan didn't push and just let his mate have his way.  
  
Goku knew that it was from what Turlis did and he didn't know how to help Vegeta through this. He wondered if he could help him at all. Sometimes during the middle of the night Vegeta would wake-up drenched in sweat breathing heavy from a nightmare, no doubt from when he was attacked.  
  
Goku tried comforting him but Vegeta just merely pushed him away saying that it was nothing to worry about, and on top of everything else Vegeta put up mental barriers. He blocked Goku and only communicated with him when they needed to attend a meeting.  
  
This was causing a serious strain on their relationship. Something had to be done.  
  
~ TBC ~  
  
A/N: I'm sorry, please don't kill me but I had to do it. What a complete turn of events? What do you think that Goku is planning now since Vegeta is giving him the cold shoulder? What the hell happened to that jerk Turlis? Tell me your thoughts and any comments that you may have about what's going- on. I love hearing from you ^_~  
  
Nemesis 


	11. Ch9 A Second Chance

Come back to me, Come back to us  
  
Chapter 9: A second chance  
  
Pairings: G/V  
  
Rated: R  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own them.  
  
Notes: This is about m/m relationships if you have a problem with that than I suggest that you go elsewhere.  
  
A/N: Hello everyone, I would like to say that I'm very sorry about the last chapter. I know how much that devastated you all. I had a hard time writing it myself and believe me it was really tough, but there is a saying that I told to someone: 'Something good will always come out of something bad.' Now, on with the story ^_~  
  
/ Thoughts /  
  
:: Telepathy ::  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
Goku went to the one place that he would find his prince, the training arena. He had a mission to do and nothing was going to prevent him from doing it. He stopped outside the doors to inform the guards that the prince and he were not to be disturbed for any reason whatsoever.  
  
He entered the arena and locked the doors behind him. Vegeta was totally unaware of his visitor as he continued to fight his invisible enemy. Goku stood there for some time admiring his mate. Vegeta moved with ease. His smaller frame allowed him to maneuver around his opponents. Vegeta swiveled with a high kick to his enemy's face then he noticed Goku on the floor.  
  
Vegeta floated down and picked-up the towel to wipe the sweat off and walked over to his mate. He knew that he was being an ass to Goku but he couldn't get the feel of Turlis off him and it didn't help much that that son-of-a-bitch looked so much like the baka.  
  
At night the only thing that he saw was Turlis ripping into him and those thoughts alone were driving him from his mate. On occasion, Vegeta would stay in the shower scrubbing his skin until it was raw and bleeding trying to rid himself of the feel of the other male's offensive scent and touch.  
  
He was facing this problem alone and didn't know how to ask Goku, his own mate, for help. He was lost and he wanted nothing more than for the younger male to be with him. He thought that Goku would hate him for being weak and for loosing their child. A child that he knew would have made the big lug happy but it was not to be.  
  
Now, he was staring at his mate, he first noticed how the long furry appendage wiggled behind Goku. The tail was dancing seductively then it curled around his massive thigh and traveled up his arm to settle back behind him again.  
  
Then the prince saw something in those inky black eyes that he haven't seen since the miscarry, love. Wait-a-minute! How could Goku still love him after all that has happened? There was something else were in those eyes as well as, but he couldn't decipher it, yet. If he didn't over come his fear of his mate touching him and wanting to be near him he might lose him forever.  
  
"I thought that you and the woman were out running errands?" Vegeta asked trying to rid his head of the exotic picture that that tail was creating. His spandex shorts were starting to get a little uncomfortable.  
  
"We were but something came up and Bulma needed to get back to the lab"  
  
"I see" He could tell that Vegeta wanted to say more but the royal held his tongue.  
  
"Would you like to spar?" Goku asked, hoping that the prince wouldn't turn down a good fight.  
  
Vegeta gave it some thought. "Sure why not"  
  
Yeeesss! Little did Vegeta know that Goku had calculated the last time he was in heat and that was before the prince got pregnant.  
  
They took their positions and charged. Goku blocked every punch and kick that Vegeta threw at him. Vegeta was trying to knock him out of the air. Goku raised his leg to kick him in the side but Vegeta grabbed his ankle and slung him to the floor.  
  
For some reason the prince was feeling extremely warm during the match and they had just barely got started and then he smelt it. Goku's Earth and wood scent filled his senses and that was something that he hadn't noticed in a very long time well not since he got pregnant.  
  
There was no need to be tempted by his mate's scent because he wasn't going through a heat cycle and that usually happens once a month. The Earth raised Saiyan had a very in depth conversation with the obstetrician and found out that both male and female went immediately into heat once the pregnancy was over. Regardless if the birth went to term or not.  
  
Goku rolled over and sent an energy wave toward the prince but Vegeta just hit it out the way. This wasn't going to be an easy fight. The prince knew that and it reminded him of when they were fighting for dominance during the mating ritual. Goku ascended to level 2 and the prince followed suit.  
  
They clashed. Sparks were lightening up the arena. Energy waves bounced back and forth. Goku nailed the royal in the stomach with his knee and followed-up with his elbow to his back. Vegeta went flying down the floor.  
  
He recovered from the blow and was finding it arousing. He growled at Goku and resumed his position back in the air in front of him. Again Goku knock him to the floor. The two Saiyans were knocking each other silly.  
  
They were leaving body prints in the walls and on the floor. Holes were burned through the ceiling from the amount of power that they were generating. Plaster was falling down around them. The arena was a mess. The repair crew was going to have a field day trying to get the place back in shape.  
  
They were already in the next highest form. Goku didn't let up, strike after strike until finally Vegeta fell out of SSJ3.  
  
Goku landed on top of his prize. "I won Geta"  
  
"So you have Kakarott and what to you want as a reward?" Vegeta could feel his mate's member pressing against his thigh. He wiggled so he could get more friction.  
  
"I want you Ge-ta" Goku purred.  
  
His tail came about and gently touched Vegeta's. He moaned from the contact. Goku lowered his mouth to his. The prince parted his lips in submission to his mate. How could he have denied him this? Vegeta felt daze from the soul searing kiss. His hands roamed over his lover's body tearing away at what was left of his gi uniform.  
  
Goku trailed wet kisses down the smaller male's neck and stopped at his mark. He could hear the blood pumping through the veins. It was pounding loudly in his ears it was too much, he sunk his sharp fangs into the tan skin drinking the rich liquid.  
  
Vegeta held onto his scream, when he felt his mate bite into his neck renewing his claim over him, but that was not enough for the Saiyan prince he wanted more.  
  
He reached in between them and took hold of Goku's hard length. The younger Saiyan groaned from the intimate contact. This was what he wanted and he was about to show his mate that he loved him and needed him just as much as he did, and no one could ever break the bond that they have between them.  
  
Goku lapped up the remaining drops of blood from the wound. He trailed his tongue down to Vegeta's dark nipples and circled one. He ran his hand over the other nub making it hard. He switched and proceeded to do the same thing with the first one that he attacked.  
  
Vegeta was panting heavily. In the back of is mind he knew that he should have let Goku help him but he didn't want to seem weak in the young warrior's eyes but he did, by allowing Turlis effect their relationship. He took hold of Goku's hand and sucked on his slender fingers.  
  
Goku continued to travel downward. He stopped at the barely visible scar from the c-section and kissed it. The prince noticed how tender his partner was being. His mate was taking his time to re-explore his body making him feel wanted as if it were their first time together.  
  
Goku removed the black spandex shorts or what was left of them and any other items off his prince. He delved his wet digits into his mate's secret entrance and for the prince not to feel the pain he swallowed him whole. Goku slowly moved his fingers in and out searching for that one place that will send shivers down the smaller male's spine.  
  
Vegeta's vision blurred as Goku hit his prostate with each thrust. The Earth raised Saiyan felt his mate length twitched in his mouth as he circled the head and engulfed it once again. Vegeta bucked his hips and released himself into the warm cavern of his lover's mouth.  
  
Goku didn't swallow his partner's essence but emptied the seeds in his hand and coated his own erection with it. He knew that it wasn't the best lube but it have to suffice. He gently teased Vegeta's back passage and pushed forward. He inched his way in until he was fully sheathed inside of his mate.  
  
He was straining not to loose his control over his desire for the smaller male. They would have time to be rough and wild with each other later but right now Goku wanted to be gentle with him. He stilled himself and waited for Vegeta to adjust to him being inside.  
  
The prince wrapped his legs around Goku's narrow waist. The larger male stared into mirror obsidians and slowly began to move. He could feel Vegeta's stomach muscles flex with each push.  
  
"Geta!" He called out.  
  
No words could pass through Vegeta's lips. The only thing that he felt was his mate filling him.  
  
Goku lifted his lover's hips and quickened his pace. Vegeta just held on to strong muscular arms, clenching his teeth to meet the demand of his passionate mate's rhythm. This was something that they both needed. They need to let go of their fear of happened to them. They needed to renew their bond and most of all they needed to trust in each other again.  
  
Goku lowered his mate and took hold of the semi-hard length and began stroking it in time with their union.  
  
"Ahh! Goku!" Vegeta cried at he emptied himself again for the second time and bit into the cord of his partner's neck.  
  
His mate was startled when he heard his Earth given name. It was the first time that Vegeta ever used it. He didn't hold back any longer and erupted into the secret confines of his love when he felt the ring of muscles close in around him.  
  
Both Saiyans were panting. Sweat dripped off slick bodies. Neither one moved. They were in heaven.  
  
Vegeta circled his arms around Goku and quietly let his tears fall.  
  
"Sshh, koi. It's okay." Goku tried to comfort him.  
  
"No, it's not. I co-couldn't, I couldn't protect our baby and now---"  
  
"Please Geta, you had no control over it. Don't blame yourself. If it's any one's fault, it's mine. I failed to protect you when you needed me and I let you down." Goku admitted, wiping away the tears off his mate's face.  
  
Deep down they were both wrong, they had no control over another person's actions. Life sometimes just dealt a bad hand and now they realize that. This will only make them stronger. If anything they were thankful for their family and friends but most of all each other. One couldn't imagine living without the other.  
  
The royal tried to stifle a yawn but couldn't. His eyes slowly drifted closed as his mumbled to Goku. "You never let me down---"  
  
Vegeta was out before he could finish his thought; a slight purring sound could be heard throughout the training arena. Goku smiled. It was his famous Son smile, one that he hadn't showed in a while. He spooned up against his mate and held him close. They were going to be all right.  
  
"With any luck we'll know with time" Goku whispered, closing his eyes and joined the blue-blooded Saiyan in slumber.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
A black tail whipped back and forth. It was bristled out as a figure watched the mated Saiyan pair coupling. Obviously, its owner was none to thrilled at witnessing the joining.  
  
High above the sleeping couple, a pair of angry onyx eyes watched them through an open skylight. Spiky black hair swayed as a gusted of wind sweep by.  
  
"You will never have him. Vegeta belongs to me."  
  
The Saiyan male took off into late afternoon sun.  
  
~ TBC ~  
  
A/N: Hmm, I don't know about you guys but I smell a rat. Well, tell me your thoughts and any comments.  
  
Nemesis 


	12. Ch10 Old wounds, New tears

Come back to me, Come back to us  
  
Chapter 10: Old wounds, New tears  
  
Pairings: G/V  
  
Rated: R  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own them.  
  
Notes: This is about m/m relationships if you have a problem with that than I suggest that you go elsewhere.  
  
A/N: I would like to say Happy Thanksgiving to every one and a huge hello to Kewla and Anime no Oujo. Thank you for the fabulous reviews and email ^_~. As an afterthought, someone asked me what were the ages of the characters and I completely forgot to give an answer. Okay, so here it is:  
  
Geta/Kakarott/Bulma/Chi: 28  
  
Trunks: 8  
  
Goten: 7  
  
Gohan/Videl: 16  
  
Zarra: 10  
  
Raditz/Zarbon: 35  
  
Krillin/Yamcha/Tien: 33  
  
Piccolo: ? (Your guess is just as good as mine)  
  
And Geta was 18 when Zarbon assaulted him. Now, on with the story ^_~  
  
/ Thoughts /  
  
:: Telepathy ::  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
The Counsel elders were halted outside the double doors by the prince's guards. They needed to see the prince immediately. Apparently, Goku had sent Gohan back to Earth, via IT, to retrieve the rest of their family, so that they would be able to attend the crowning ceremony. However, Vegeta forgot to mention that he had another heir and the elders were in a bit of an uproar.  
  
Well, Vegeta didn't forget, he just felt that it was none of their damn business.  
  
"We're sorry but the prince is not to be disturb at the moment Sirs." The taller of the two guards spoke.  
  
"We don't care. We need to get this problem resolved and we need to do it now." The new head elder demanded.  
  
"Elder, please come back at a more convenient time." The guard insisted.  
  
The elders were growing impatient.  
  
"Listen and listen carefully. If you want to continue your service to the prince I suggest the you step aside and let us through this very instant" The another elder threaten.  
  
The guards shook their heads. They were in a pickle. "Sirs, Goku left instructions---"  
  
"Goku??? That third-class soldier is nothing more than stress relief for the prince" A sly smile crossed the elder's face. He was feeling a bit smug. He was not going to let some low class warrior turn things upside down.  
  
"No disrespect to you but we heard that he was the prince's bonded mate."  
  
"Lies. Until we find Master Turlis and clear-up this situation, Goku has no authority over the prince's well being."  
  
The guards looked at each other. They didn't know what to do. They knew that Goku was Prince Vegeta's bonded mate; and it was only a matter of time before it was announced to the whole planet. They had no choice but to stand aside and let the elders pass. They just hope that the prince would not kill them for granting access into the arena when they were instructed not to.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
Well, the good thing was that the doors were locked on the inside. The bad thing was that the elder's blasted the lock to get in and unfortunately, the noise didn't wake-up the two most powerful Saiyans in the universe. They were dead to the world.  
  
All eyes looked around the war torn arena. There was not a place in there that was not singed, burned, cracked, or punched. Holes the size of Christmas were everywhere. What in the name of Kami happened here?  
  
They cautiously made their way through piles of rubble that littered what seemed to be the floor, and being careful of the falling debris. Even some of the light fixtures were barely holding on by their wires. Heck, some of the lights were flicking off and on.  
  
Surely, the prince couldn't have done all this damage by his self. He couldn't be that destructive, could he?  
  
The group finally approached the sleeping couple and almost went into congestive heart failure.  
  
"P-p-prinnce Vegeta! What's the meaning of this?!" The head elder barked.  
  
Clearly, there had to be something on the books that says that the prince cannot fully engage in sexual activities with his 'intended' before the crowning ceremony. Oh, for crying out loud this was absolutely too much.  
  
The entire counsel stood motionless gawking at the nude figures on the floor. It was the only spot in the entire place that was not wrecked beyond repair.  
  
One sleepy obsidian orb blinked opened. It was followed shortly by the other.  
  
/Holy, shit! Vegeta's not going to like this/ Luckily, said royal was still knocked out.  
  
Goku quickly IT them to their room and woke him up there.  
  
He growled. Vegeta was not in the mood. Goku almost felt sorry for the counsel members. Well, almost sorry.  
  
"Kakarott! You better have a very good explanation as why you are throwing clothes at me and for waking me up!"  
  
"The Counsel barged in and I'm not sure---"  
  
"SHIMATTA!!!"  
  
Oh, boy. Goku watched his mate run into to the bathroom to take a quick shower and followed after him. The prince dressed in his formal attire. He was going to put a stop to this right now. They were ready and back into the training arena.  
  
The Counsel stood there with unbelieving eyes as the prince and his 'mate' vanished. Only to reappear within minutes fully dressed.  
  
"What is the meaning of this?!!" Vegeta was on a very short fuse.  
  
He just made-up with his mate and now their private time was being encroached on. His eyes flashed from black to teal to black again in a matter of seconds. Goku began stepping away. He wasn't going to be around when Vegeta exploded. They were practically at the same power level, but his stilled toppled the prince by a thousand. [ 1 ]  
  
To the elders surprise they saw a flash of gold flicker through auburn hair. They took a step back. If they weren't careful as to what they say to the prince now, they might as well kiss their furry tails good-bye.  
  
"Your Highness, it has come to our attention that you have another heir to the throne" The head elder rattled off.  
  
"So fucking what!!! You came in here just to tell me that!!!" Golden sparks began to crackle around Vegeta's body. "I'm quite sure that you were told at the door not to come in here, am I to assume that is correct"  
  
Another flash of teal passed over onyx eyes as the prince looked to the guards, who shook their heads. Vegeta turned his attention back to the Counsel.  
  
"I have had just about enough of you. It wasn't enough that I get attacked by that low life son-of-a-bitch Turlis and lost my child, which caused a serious rift in my relationship with Kakarott; but you also refuse to reverse the decision to pardon him until you hear his side of the blasted story.  
  
Even after you had heard the testimony from Bulma, Raditz, and Kakarott---" Vegeta's power lever was starting to spike. "---And now, you come in here when you were told not too!!!"  
  
Uh-oh, watch out. In a fit of rage the prince transformed and took a menacing step toward the Counsel. The elders couldn't believe it, a legendary Super Saiyan. The prince's power was overwhelming. They didn't need scouters to see the amount of energy radiating off of him.  
  
"Now, give me one good fucking reason why I shouldn't obliterate all of you?"  
  
The elders were speechless. They couldn't come up with one single answer.  
  
"That's what I thought" Vegeta stretched out his left arm with his palm out. "BIG!"  
  
But before he could finish the custom attack several bodies ran into the arena. "BANG!"  
  
"Otousan!"  
  
"Dad!"  
  
Vegeta turned around and saw both his offspring as well as the rest of the Z gang which included Raditz and Zarbon.  
  
Bulma not one to hold her tongue went straight to it. "Vegeta, what do you call yourself doing?"  
  
Hell, not now. Not in front of them. "What does it look like I'm doing woman? I'm about to have a barbecue." The energy was still gathered in his hand.  
  
"Goku?"  
  
"I uh, I'm not really involved in this Bulma." Goku pleaded with her with his eyes not to get him into trouble.  
  
"Otousan, you know you shouldn't get rid of the Counsel. What would our people say to such an act? You know that there's more than one way to skin a cat" Zarra said eyes dancing with devilment. She couldn't stand the members either. Especially after they voted to have her wear that humiliating ki collar.  
  
Vegeta paused for a moment. His daughter was definitely showing signs of a true Saiyan princess. He smirked and lowered his hand, the built up energy dissipated into tiny harmless specks. Okay, so he won't get the fireworks that he wanted but that wasn't going to stop him from getting the Counsel later.  
  
"Okay, princess. We'll do it your way." Vegeta turned his attention back to the nervous elders. That little brat just saved all their lives, but for how long?  
  
"You gentlemen get to live another day, but I warn you---" He dropped back into his natural state before finishing his threat. "---pull another stunt like this and no amount of begging will save your sorry asses from me. Got it!"  
  
The only thing that they could do was nod their heads and took off before the prince changed his mind.  
  
Goku put he hand behind his head and laughed. The others joined him. They always knew that their friend could ease any tense situation. Vegeta didn't say anything else and simply exited the arena with his guards. Zarbon was close behind them.  
  
The unsuspected group was also being followed.  
  
It was relatively late in the afternoon (3:30pm Earth's time) and the prince had a meeting with the Ambassador of the planet Aknu. It seems that Turlis had created an intergalactic problem when he sent a purging unit over there. Now, Vegeta had to rectify the situation.  
  
"Vegeta" Zarbon quietly called out.  
  
"What Zarbon? I'm on my way to another meeting" He didn't feel Iike dealing with him right now. He knew that it would lead to another argument. Nothing ever changed about them.  
  
"We need to talk"  
  
The prince stopped walking to face his ex-lover. "Now, is not a very good time"  
  
"Then have dinner with me tonight."  
  
"Leave us. Meet me at the counsel hall" The prince instructed to his guards so that no unnecessary rumors got started.  
  
Vegeta didn't want to have anything to do with Zarbon. Kami forbid if Goku finds out that he's having an intimate dinner with the exotic looking reptilian, who knows what the gently Saiyan might do. Nope, no way. Not a chance in Hell that he wanted to find out.  
  
"Sorry Zar but I'm going to pass"  
  
"It's about your mate?" Zarbon was looking a little hurt when Vegeta to him no.  
  
"It is always about my mate Zarbon. I will keep no more secrets from him. If you want to talk with me, than Kakarott must be present. Otherwise you will have to talk with me in counsel and I'm sure you don't want every one to know how Zarra was conceived."  
  
Zarbon was stunned. How could Vegeta bring that up? He said that he was sorry about that and as a result they have a beautiful daughter.  
  
The tall Adonis walked up to the prince. "Vegeta, I never meant to hurt you by that. I just want us to be friends now."  
  
"Look Zarbon. I have been through Hell and back. I don't need you to stir up any more demons for me. Being raped by you was bad enough then to get pregnant with twins. I could have lost not only our son but Zarra as well because of Frieza's purging demands. We are over. Leave me be. If you need to discuss any thing regarding Zarra then I will listen other than that we have nothing else to say"  
  
With that Vegeta turned around heading toward his meeting leaving Zarbon to stare after him. Zarbon didn't know what to do about Vegeta. He still seemed hurt by what had happened and he needs some help on trying to get pass his defensives. Zarbon walked off in the opposite direction not really paying attention to his surrounds as he passed by two unseen figures.  
  
Once the corridor was cleared the tiny people appeared from behind the scarlet curtains between two columns.  
  
One was crying softly while the other was trying to comfort but really didn't know how.  
  
"It's okay Zarra. I'm sure that my mom can help us or explain what dad meant."  
  
Sad red puffy yellow-amber eyes didn't know what to think, but she did need to talk to someone and maybe Bulma could help. The only thing that Zarra wanted to do right now was to go to her room and cry. She couldn't believe it her Father attack her 'Mother' and she had a twin brother that she never knew about.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
It was a little passed 7 o'clock when Vegeta finished his meeting but he had got nothing cleared with the stubborn fat tub of lard. How he wished he could choke the living shit out of Turlis. Vegeta's father had set-up a war free zone treaty on Aknu and established trade with the planet and that bastard made it null and void by sending purgers to there to find him. Now, Vegeta had to re-negotiate new terms.  
  
The royal found a note from his mate on the bed that was attached to his pillow.  
  
{Hey Geta, I'm having dinner with my brother and family. Don't wait up for me. Love, Ka}  
  
This is just freaking great. Now, he would have to eat dinner alone was his day ever going to turn out right. First the elders and their bullshit stunt, then Zarbon. He just couldn't figure the man out. What did he what from him. He said friendship, but Vegeta was beyond that point. He didn't want to have anything else to do with Zarbon. He wanted Zarbon to just leave him alone.  
  
But deep down he still had feelings for the man and couldn't let those emotions get in the way of what he feels for Goku. He was not about the risk his happiness and his mate's because of an old flame.  
  
/Zarbon needs a mate. Maybe if he had a mate he would leave me the fuck in peace/ Vegeta thought as he changed into his black spandex training body suit. An idea popped into his head but it would have to wait until he saw Goku.  
  
He decided just to grab something to eat out of the mini icebox in his room and then slip off two the second training arena.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
The head elder hurried to the pre-designated meeting place outside the palace. He changed from his tradition robes to an armor vest and spandex shorts along with a scouter. The elder just looked like any other soldier walking around the city trying to say out of trouble.  
  
The lower class Saiyans were not able to afford the richly woven spandex attire or even the body armor. They had to make due with what that had, which usually meant wearing old woven shirts, gi bottoms, shorts and hooded cloaks. On numerous occasions they complained about the taxes being to high and barely could keep up the demand of keeping the crops healthy for harvest, but their cries went unanswered. Hopefully, now that the prince was back things will start to change.  
  
A cloaked figure sat in the far back of the tavern sipping a glass of wine waiting for someone. Twenty minutes later the person casually walked in heading straight to the lone figure.  
  
"It's about time that you showed up"  
  
"Sorry but counsel went a little longer than necessary" The elder replied.  
  
"So tell me"  
  
"The prince has gained legendary status"  
  
"Really. He probably hasn't ascended to level 2" A sly smile tugged at the man's lips. "When is the crown ceremony?"  
  
"Within two days"  
  
"Good. You have done well." He passed over a black suede pouch.  
  
The elder quickly peeked inside to view the contents. His eyes danced at the shiny gold coins that were inside.  
  
"Just one more thing. Give this to Kakarott before the ceremony. I don't care how you do it just do it." The elder's companion slid something across the table to him.  
  
The elder looked down at the small brown vile and tucked it in the pouch along with his money.  
  
"Do not let me down Cimmeron because Vegeta's temper is nothing compared to mine."  
  
"No Sir Master Turlis" He stood and exited through the back door.  
  
Turlis sat back in the booth and smiled finishing off his wine. In just two days he will have his prize and nothing is going to stop him from claiming what is rightfully his, not even Kakarott.  
  
Hs smile broadens as he grabbed onto one of the chambermaids and headed upstairs.  
  
~ TBC ~  
  
A/N: [ 1 ]Goku is always one step ahead of Vegeta, so I put the number a little close. I told you that I smelled a rat. Man, talk about 'keep your friends close but keep your enemies closer' that head elder is going to be sorry if Vegeta finds out about him. What do you think by what Turlis said about level 2? Does he know something that we don't? And what's in that vile? What about Zarra? OMG what a way to find out about her parents. Vegeta is going to be spending a lot of money on therapy bills. Well, tell my what you think. Any thought or comments are in high demand ^_~  
  
Nemesis 


	13. Ch11 Crown him

Come back to me, Come back to us  
  
Chapter 11: Crown him  
  
Pairings: G/V  
  
Rated: R  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own them.  
  
Notes: This is about m/m relationships if you have a problem with that than I suggest that you go elsewhere.  
  
/ Thoughts /  
  
:: Telepathy ::  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
The Saiyan prince didn't return back from training until sometime after 1:30 in the morning. He had been so caught up in plotting to get Zarbon out of his hair he had lost track of the time. Now, he quietly entered his room that he shared with his mate.  
  
Goku was sprawled out in the huge king size bed. The blue satin sheets had become tangled around his slender waist and legs leaving his upper body exposed. Vegeta drank in the luscious scent and sight of the younger male. Tonight, he was just going to enjoy the feel of lying next to him.  
  
Vegeta had showered and changed at the arena so he wouldn't have to do that task later. He strips out of his clothes and tossed them in the corner along with Goku's orange gi. He cautiously unraveled the sheets and crawled in next to his sleeping partner.  
  
A large arm had pulled him close. Goku was awake.  
  
"Where have you been koi?"  
  
"Training. I got your note and left so I could think about some things" Vegeta answered.  
  
"I saw Zarbon earlier. He seemed a little down about something? He said that you and him had some words but he didn't go into detail about it"  
  
Vegeta sighed. He didn't want to discuss the reptilian in bed. "Let's talk about that in the morning. Besides, I need to ask you something." The prince leaned in and gave Goku a quick kiss on the lips before settling down for the night.  
  
/Oh, boy! He's being too nice. I better watch myself/ the younger male thought and drifted off to sleep.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
During breakfast Vegeta had noticed that Zarra and Trunks were being a little quiet. "What's wrong brat?"  
  
"Oh, um. Nothing dad. It's just that I um, I need to talk with mom and I haven't been able to catch up with her that's all" Trunks answered.  
  
Then the prince turned soft eyes to his daughter. "Zarra?"  
  
"I'm sorry but I kinda don't feel too well. May I be excused?"  
  
A little confused over her sudden change, Vegeta nodded his head, but he stopped her before she escaped.  
  
:: Okay, Zarra what's wrong? I know that you are not sick::  
  
::I can't tell you right now:: Then she ran from the dinning hall.  
  
Goku stopped eating and looked at his sad face mate. "Geta, what just happened?"  
  
"I don't know." He some how knew that it had to do with Zarbon.  
  
"Kakarott, let's go spar." Vegeta stood and left for the training arena.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
Zarra ran as fast as she could and stopped in front of Bulma's lab. The genius from Earth was allowed to invent better defense weapons for the planet since the Saiyans had a lot of enemies. Zarra quietly opened the door and slipped in.  
  
She wasn't sure how she going to ask her new friend on what to do. She knew that her Father was still in love with her 'Mother' but Vegeta was mated to Goku, who seemed to be very much in love with him. Kami, it was all such a big mess, and she didn't want to break them up no matter what.  
  
No, her current problem was trying to get her parents to be civil to each other, at least Vegeta. He always seemed on edge when he was around Zarbon and would never talk with him alone, and he only did that when she found about her origins.  
  
Tears started to build in her eyes as she thought back to when her and Trunks were hidden behind the curtains. It was all so confusing.  
  
Bulma was walking around the lab when she heard a slight sniffle and went over to investigate. She saw the young princess sitting on the floor with her knees to her chest and her arms wrapped around them. She was crying and didn't hear Bulma walk toward her.  
  
"Hey, Zar. Are you okay?"  
  
The girl looked up and flung herself into Bulma's arms and cried even harder.  
  
"I didn't know who I could talk too"  
  
"It's okay. I'm here. Dry your tears and tell me what happened" Bulma help the girl to her feet and sat down on the sofa on the other side of the lab.  
  
After a half-hour Bulma just sat there speechless. Man, who would have thought that Zarbon would do such a thing to Vegeta, but that wasn't even the worst of it. Zarra's whole world came crashing down when she told Bulma that she had a twin brother. Both Vegeta and Zarbon need to talk with her.  
  
"Zar, listen to me. No matter what happens always remember that your parents love you and would do anything for you. Sometimes it's hard when two people who created a new life together that they can't be together. It's just how life works. Don't worry I'll have a little chat with Vegeta and let him know what's bothering you."  
  
"Bulma I don't want him to know that I found out."  
  
"Listen sweetie. You and him and Zarbon need to talk about this and I'll be there if you want okay" Bulma gave the girl a huge smile.  
  
Yes, everything was going to work out.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
An energy blasted nearly missed his head. They had been training for over three hours and Vegeta still haven't asked him his question.  
  
Goku decided that it was time for a break and as if on cue his stomach growled. He put his hand up to halt his prince from any more punishment. "Geta I have to eat"  
  
"Hn"  
  
Vegeta floated down to the floor. It seems that the arena didn't survive their workout. They were going to have start training outside.  
  
The prince dried him self off with the towel and approached his mate. "I need to know something Kakarott"  
  
Lively onyx orbs looked-up from the call of his name. "Has your brother shown an interest in anyone?"  
  
Goku looked thoughtful at the moment and then said, "No, but I did notice that he's been spending a lot more time with Zarbon when he's not on duty"  
  
Vegeta smirked, this will work perfectly. "Geta, why do you ask?"  
  
"No reason in particular." Vegeta purred it was the day before the crowning ceremony and he was feeling a bit more turned-on by Goku's scent and couldn't figure out why. Last night or rather this morning he had a difficult time just lying in bed next to him. Goku's earthen scent was driving him mad with desire.  
  
The prince also had a special surprise later for his wanton mate after the ceremonial dinner. He just couldn't wait and the call of the moon was getting to him. Luckily, it was only a half moon or there would be big trouble the prince's partner.  
  
The larger Saiyan was totally unaware that he was being stalked, that was until his mate pounced on him. Vegeta dipped his head to the younger male and captured his lips. He swept his tongue over his 'victim's' lower lip requesting entrance.  
  
Goku parted his lips and felt Vegeta's tongue dive inside of his mouth searching out every part. He would never grow tired of feeling his mate like this. Vegeta's tail came about and lashed out striking him on the thigh and any other place that it could leaving red marks behind.  
  
Cough Cough  
  
Both Saiyans looked up to see Bulma standing there with her hands over the princess' eyes. Goku and Vegeta were too busy to notice that they were interrupted again. Vegeta's first thoughts were to eliminate his bodyguards, but then again he didn't tell them that they were not to be disturb.  
  
"What do you want woman?!" Vegeta was trying to keep his voice under control but Goku's scent was distracting him.  
  
"We need to talk Vegeta"  
  
"Not now. Can't you see that I'm busy at the moment" A short growl followed his answer as a warning to her.  
  
And being Bulma she ignored it. "You and Goku can get a room for that but you have a bigger problem right now to deal with" She glared at her husband.  
  
Vegeta still didn't want to leave the comforting feel of his lover's embrace. "What are you talking about?"  
  
She bent down to Zarra and whispered in her ear. "Okay." The girl left to wait for her outside.  
  
"You and your daughter needs to talk"  
  
"Why?" Confused Vegeta didn't know what the woman was ranting on about.  
  
"It seems that she somehow found out that she had a twin brother" Vegeta froze and he heart began to race. "And that you and Zarbon didn't share a tender moment when she was conceived" Bulma stated politely.  
  
Vegeta's mind reeled. How in the heck did she find out about that unless Zarbon told. No, he wouldn't that, but how---  
  
{Look Zarbon. I have been through Hell and back. I don't need you to stir up any more demons for me. Being raped by you was bad enough then to get pregnant with twins. I could have lost not only our son but Zarra as well because of Frieza's purging demands. We are over. Leave me be. If you need to discuss any thing regarding Zarra then I will listen other than that we have nothing else to say}  
  
Realization hit him like a ton of bricks. Zarra must have been somewhere about to over hear them. That was not good. Zarra was never meant to find out about her brother let alone how she was conceived. He got up and pulled Goku along with him. He gave Bulma a sideways glance.  
  
"Give me a minute and I'll be out"  
  
Bulma left to join the princess of Saiyans outside the training arena. Vegeta didn't know what to do this was something that he was not ready to deal with. How in the world was he going to explain this to a ten-year-old.  
  
"Kakarott please go and find Zarbon for me and have him come to my study and I want you there as well."  
  
"Geta" Goku feel the misery rolling off him in waves.  
  
"I'll explain once you get there.."  
  
The prince left. Goku shook his head and did as he was asked. A few minutes later he and Zarbon were standing outside the door of Vegeta's study. He didn't know what was going on but from the look on Zarra's face she seemed pretty upset about something and Bulma's vague explanation.  
  
Bulma looked at her husband. She could tell that this was gong to be hard but it must be done. Zarbon and Goku entered the large room and took a seat. Both were quiet and stared at the prince's back for a moment. Vegeta turned around to faced them. He looked so tired now; he didn't look like the young twenty-eight year old man whose about to become king. Goku couldn't stand to see or feel his mate in such distress.  
  
"Before we start there is something that you must know Kakarott" Vegeta paused taking a seat behind his desk.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
The ceremonial banquet was starting in a few minutes. Every dignitary that was still allies to the Vegetasei Empire attended. The large banquet hall accommodated 1500 people. Table after table was filled with different kinds of meats and pastries. Large carcasses of wild beasts covered the entire length of several tables.  
  
Only the Elite class of Saiyans was in attendance and that included the Counsel elders. Bulma had told Goku and Vegeta a while back that she didn't trust any of them especially after the ruling of Turlis' traitorous behavior. Since then the blue haired genius had been working day and night on a new project that would prove the Counsel elders unfit to keep their positions.  
  
Bulma was chatting along side her best friend Chi-Chi. The boys, Goten and Trunks, had escape along with Zarra. Somehow the women knew that they were going to get into something before the night was through. Gohan and Videl were not far away laughing and talking, which made Chi-Chi happy. She had been planning their wedding the moment Gohan had introduced the girl to her.  
  
The other Z fighters, Krillin, Yamcha, Piccolo, Tien, had been occupying one corner checking things out to make sure nothing would go wrong, but as we all know anything that can go wrong will go wrong. And that only left Raditz and Zarbon.  
  
Both had entered the hall together. For some reason the smaller Saiyan had asked the green skin god to attend the banquet with him. Zarbon was totally shocked by the invitation and accepted. He really haven't had any interest in any one since he was in Frieza's service and we all know how that turned out.  
  
Then after Turlis got a hold of him, he was totally turned off to any one, but as he thought about it. He noticed how Raditz would come to his room just to talk. Any of the other Saiyan warriors would want to have rough sex with him and that was it. On numerous occasions Raditz defended Zarbon against some of the unwanted night calls, which he was totally thankful for, but something else was nagging at him and he couldn't put his finger on. Oh, well, best just save it for other time.  
  
The beautifully handcrafted double doors of the dining hall opened. Two sets of royal guards entered followed by flagmen. Trumpets sounded. "Ladies and gentlemen. Introducing Vegetasei's crown prince and soon-to-be king, Vegeta."  
  
The prince entered the hall. Dressed in his formal evening attire he was closely followed by his mate. Goku's dress was similar to his but the only difference was that the insignia on the armor breastplate was smaller and the cape that was clasped on the shoulder guards was black.  
  
Both wore the opal/turquoise pendants as well as white gold tip boots. Goku choose not to the wear the white gloves. The Saiyans were receiving hungry looks from both male and female, their eyes never leaving the well- sculptured bodies of the warriors.  
  
The royal blue spandex body suits didn't hide anything. The imaginations of the captured audience were running wild. The Saiyan that walked behind the prince was definitely a looker. He was tall and sleek. His black spiky untamed hair gave him the look of a passionate lover, but his eyes only told a story of child like innocents.  
  
The people wondered exactly who he was. Some of them figured by his formal attire that he was somehow involved with the prince in one way or another.  
  
The pair made their way to dais. Vegeta stood in front of the throne chair and waited for the crowd to quiet down. Goku stood on the left side of the prince. The rumors were no longer that, the prince had found a mate and a very attractive one at that. Since the royal had returned home gossip spreaded across the planet that the prince had a mate but no one had ever seen him or her until now.  
  
The Counsel had denied the fact saying that the prince would announce his intended at the ceremonial banquet. Now, the elders were burning mad. They couldn't stop this once the prince opens his mouth and not only that Vegeta's tail had uncoiled from around his waist and looped itself around Goku's right wrist.  
  
The gesture was a show of possession. All, who saw, knew that the good- looking male was off limits and that meant 'look but don't touch'.  
  
"Good evening everyone. I would like to thank each and every one of you for being able to attend tonight's banquet. I know that we still have a long road to repair since Frieza's rule but with time, patience, and trust, I am confidant that our goal for peace with be establish."  
  
The audience cheered. The prince had a way with words and in that respect he was very much like his father.  
  
Vegeta kept his speech short. He heard a slight rumble from Goku's stomach and prayed that the noise didn't get any louder, but he had one more announcement to make.  
  
"In order for me to be crown king I must take on a life mate. There have been unfounded rumors that Turlis was my mate when in fact it was just the opposite." The prince took in the shock faces at that revelation before he continued and for the first time he smiled for all to see. "Honored guest and Saiyan Elite, my I present to you my bonded life mate, Kakarott"  
  
The room was quiet. They didn't know what to say. The prince snagged probably the best-looking Saiyan on the planet. Bulma and Chi-Chi began clapping as well as the other Z fighters soon the whole place were alive with thunderous noise of congratulations.  
  
Vegeta indicated for the meal to be served. Before they had showed up, the prince told Goku that he had to reserve his self when he ate. It would be very embarrassing for the prince to have his mate out eat every one at the dinner. Goku just laughed from the recent memory and did his best to curb his eating habits.  
  
The festivities went on well past mid-night and the gentle Saiyan from Earth was getting extremely tired. He finally found his mate and told him that he would see him later he was off to bed. Chi-Chi and Bulma still hadn't found their kids. The brats only turned up for the food and took off once they had their fill. Goku escorted the ladies back to they rooms and went straight to his.  
  
Now, as the prince's official mate Goku's status went up. He was a little surprised by the response from the other guards. Every time he would pass them they would salute him.  
  
/I don't think I'm ever going to get use to this/ He thought.  
  
Finally, he made it to his destination. He placed his large hand over the palm reader. The door slid opened once the machine recognized his hand signature and DNA information. That was something that Bulma invented. After the incident with Turlis, she wanted to make sure that no one would be able to pick the lock and get into the royal bedroom.  
  
Goku dragged himself into the room. He let his tail drop from its customary position and let it dangle behind him. He was so exhausted that he didn't notice the fresh scents of cinnamon and spice in the room. As he looked around his noticed that the entire was room decorated with scented candles. The bed was drawn down and was littered with rose pedals.  
  
The biggest surprise was in the bathroom. On top of the duel sink counter was a fruit basket with a note and more candles. The spa size bathtub was filled with hot water. No, it wasn't water it was creamy white milk with rose pedal were swirling around in it and an abundance of bubbles.  
  
Goku reached for the note with a shaky hand and read it:  
  
{I knew that after the dinner you would be tired, but I hope after you have a nice relaxing bath that you will be refresh enough to engage in other night time activities. After tonight I will not see you until the crowning ceremony. Rest well, my mate.  
  
Prince Vegeta}  
  
Talk about sweeping a person off their feet. Goku never knew that Vegeta was such a romantic but then again the prince keep his self reserved for obvious reasons. Goku was totally engrossed with erotic rampant thoughts of his mate. He failed to notice the familiar energy signature that entered the room with him.  
  
Strong arms encircled his waist. He leaned back into the chiseled chest of Vegeta and inhaled his scent. He turned around in his embrace and captured the prince's lips in a fiery kiss. Tongues battled for dominance neither one gaining the upper hand over the other.  
  
The broke free of each other to take in air, but that didn't stop hands from roaming. The larger male gazed lovingly into his mate eyes.  
  
"Why?" He couldn't keep his voice from cracking as water gathered in his dark eyes.  
  
"Because Kakarott you have done so much for me and that I love you" Vegeta tenderly kiss his mate along the side his face until he came to swollen lips and took them.  
  
No more words were spoken between the mated pair. Their evening of fun was just beginning.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
A loud knocking brought the sleepy Saiyan to conscious. His backside and every other place on him ache. He slowly raised out of bed and grabbed a sheet to cover his lower half. He noticed that his mate was nowhere to be found.  
  
Goku opened the door only to be greeted by the head counsel elder. It was way too early in the morning to deal with this guy. "Vegeta is not here"  
  
The elder noted his state of undress but ignore that fact. " I'm not looking for the prince. I'm here to see you."  
  
The hair on the back of Goku's neck was beginning to stand-up. He did not like this guy. He was up to something. "What can I help you with?"  
  
"Since the prince will be gone until the ceremony, you must be prepped and properly dressed to be acknowledged as the new king's consort."  
  
"Really, Vegeta didn't mention that to me." Goku was still a little wary of the older Saiyan.  
  
"Just an oversight by him. He probably forgot about that. Please if you would be so kind to join me for breakfast I will give you the layout of the ceremony"  
  
The elder didn't wait for his reply and left.  
  
Goku never being one to not follow his gut called Vegeta.  
  
::Geta, I have a question?::  
  
"Can you make it quick. I'm being poked and prodded by these stupid tailors and I'm about to blast them into the next dimension if they stick me again:: Vegeta growled.  
  
Goku giggled from the picture of his prince being a pincushion. ::The head elder was just here and told me that I have to be prepared for the ceremony as well::  
  
::Kuso:: Goku heard the soft mental curse. ::I'm sorry. I completely forgot to tell you. Once I'm crown you will be crowned also as my consort thus giving you the proper status of an Elite. Just go with him but be careful. I don't trust him as far as I can throw him::  
  
::Okay, when will I get to see you?::  
  
::You won't see me until the ceremony. I still have some other matters to take care of::  
  
Goku ended the link and got dressed. As an after thought he grabbed his pendant and headed out the door.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
The morning meal was being served in the smaller dining hall, which was for more of an intimate setting than the gathering from last night. The table only seated four. The elder was already there waiting for the Saiyan warrior.  
  
Goku came in and sat down across from him. The servants immediately came in and began serving them.  
  
The elder rattled on how Goku was to be dress and where to stand, etc.  
  
Goku's thoughts were getting away from him. He felt funny after he drank his juice. The room was beginning to spin. Then it went blank.  
  
The elder got up and checked to see if he was truly out. The larger male didn't budge. Another person entered the room.  
  
"Make sure that this is on correctly otherwise you will have me to deal with" The person handed the elder a bright shiny collar.  
  
"Now, what?" The older Saiyan asked after placing the collar around the unconscious Saiyan's neck.  
  
"Now, we wait. Go now with the rest of your schedule. I'll will handle it from here"  
  
"What about the prince? He will be suspicious if he doesn't show up to the ceremony" The elder said pointing to Goku.  
  
"That's what I want. Vegeta will come to me and when he does he will be mine. Since, I can't kill Kakarott, he will be force to watch as I take his mate and in doing so I will have my heir."  
  
"Vegeta will resist Master Turlis. Let's not forget that he's an ascended Saiyan."  
  
Turlis smiled and laughed as he lifted his heavy burden over his shoulder. He went to the secret passageway and opened the door. He looked back to the head counsel and said, "So am I"  
  
With that as his parting words Turlis vanished behind the bookcase.  
  
~ TBC ~  
  
A/N: OMG! I bet you weren't expecting that. Man, what is Turlis up to and did he say what I thought that he said? What did they do to our Goku? Vegeta's going to be pissed. And how about that bedroom scene? Didn't think that Geta had it in him, hmm? Tell me your thoughts and any comments that you have about the recent turn of events.  
  
Nemesis 


	14. Ch12 To love you is to die for you

Come back to me, Come back to us  
  
Chapter 12: To love you is to die for you  
  
Pairings: G/V  
  
Rated: R  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own them.  
  
Notes: This is about m/m relationships if you have a problem with that than I suggest that you go elsewhere.  
  
/ Thoughts /  
  
:: Telepathy ::  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
Glazed pools of black ink blinked opened. His head ached and his stomach felt like it was about rebel against him. He looked around his surroundings. He wasn't in the dining room. Where in blue thunder was he? Cimmeron! The rat. He put something in his food or drink and it knocked him out.  
  
He concentrated to call Vegeta but nothing happened. What fuck? He tried it again and just like before nothing happened. Then he unconsciously reached at his neck and felt cold metal. He tried to pull it off but found that he had no strength to do so. He growled. What the Hell was going on?  
  
He heard footsteps coming toward his poorly lit cell.  
  
"I see that you are awake Kakarott"  
  
Goku couldn't believe it. It was like he was looking in a mirror. "You must be Turlis"  
  
"The one and only. You, Kakarott, have made a very grave mistake."  
  
"Really? And what mistake would that be?"  
  
"You took something very important from me and seeing that I can not claim for my own, I am forced to take him another way." Turlis said with a demented gleam in his inky eyes.  
  
"Leave Vegeta out of this!" Goku's anger was rising. Only faint sparks erupted around him.  
  
His twin just laugh. "You are in no position to tell me what to do. I am in control and the prince will be mine. You see, Vegeta is highly prized just for his bloodline alone. In addition to that I've discovered that he's an ascended Saiyan and that makes him highly valuable."  
  
Goku was disgusted. He couldn't believe that this jerk was fiening after his mate like he was some priceless antique.  
  
"His daughter, though her blood is tainted with that reptile, she is exsequite. Even at ten years old. Zarra possess a usual high power level, and in just a few more years she will produce powerful offspring just like her 'Mother'."  
  
"You bastard!" Goku roared. "When I get my hands on you, you're a dead man."  
  
"Threaten me all you like Kakarott but it want do you any good. Right about now, Vegeta is probably wondering where you are and he's going to come straight to me and when he does you will be force to watch as I take your mate."  
  
Goku calmed himself. He knows that getting mad wouldn't help his situation. "Vegeta will not submit to you."  
  
"It seems that I had him screaming my name before you show-up and he seemed to be enjoying it very much." Turlis smiled gauging Goku's reaction and was getting the result that he wanted as he continued.  
  
"Even though Vegeta is a strong fighter he was meant to be a submissive mate. I'm sure that's how you got him. Had he not been pregnant with your brat, he would probably be carrying mine."  
  
The pale skinned Saiyan said nothing.  
  
"I've wasted enough time talking to you. I must go and prepare for Vegeta."  
  
"You know Turlis, there's something about Vegeta that you don't know about" Goku said with an air of confidence.  
  
"Oh? And what's that?" Turlis looked at his twin.  
  
"Once he finds you, he's going to kick your ass"  
  
"Vegeta has proven to be weaker than me, so don't let his fighting skills go to your head Kakarott"  
  
Turlis trotted back up the stairs leaving the brawny warrior to his thoughts.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
It was an almost time for the crowning ceremony to begin. Vegeta was waiting in the wings as he watched servants ran about trying to do last minute details. The crowd was already gathering outside since there was no more seating left inside the shrine. Monitors had to be erected outside of the building for those who wanted to witness the crowning.  
  
Vegeta was wearing Vegetasei traditional ceremonial black and red robes, that draped to the floor. Instead of his customary blue spandex that he wore with his formal attire he wore black. He only used that when he trained but today he had it on for all to see. Stupid tailors. They made this one just for the occasion. His mind began to wonder as he thought about Goku. Thinking of the baka, where in the world was he?  
  
Just when he was about to telepathically called his mate, Bulma and Chi-Chi rushed to his side.  
  
"Where is he Vegeta?!" Chi-Chi yelled.  
  
"@_@"  
  
"Don't give me that look. I'm talking about Goku!" The Amazon continued to yell.  
  
"Shut your trap woman" Kami, only knows that he didn't feel like getting a headache from her screeching.  
  
"Ge, we've been looking for Goku ever since this morning and we thought that you might know where he is?" Bulma said.  
  
The prince's brow marred together. He hadn't talked to his mate since---  
  
Vegeta pulled off the robes and his armor and starting walking toward the front of the ceremonial alter with the two Earth women following quickly behind him.  
  
The Counsel had turned around in time to the prince reach up and grabbed the head elder. The prince had the look of death written all over his face.  
  
"Prince Vegeta what are you doing? You must release Cimmeron at once and take your place before the proceedings begin" The second elder said while two others try to pry the prince's hand from around the elder's throat.  
  
A small burst of his ki sent the elder's back. The Saiyan populas was watching in fascination as to why the prince would do such a thing. Raditz and Zarbon were called in to help secure the prince, but they just stood behind him with mute interest.  
  
"I just want to know one thing you piece of shit. Where.is.my.mate?" Vegeta's tone was iced.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about My Prince"  
  
"You saw him last and that means you must know where he is"  
  
"I left him shortly after breakfast. I don't know where he went after that" The elder choked out.  
  
Vegeta's eyes narrowed to dangerous slits. "I don't believe you" He hissed.  
  
The prince transformed in a blink of an eye. "Now, I'm going to ask you one more time and if you don't give me the answer that I want you may as well say good-bye to your miserable life. Where is Kakarott?!"  
  
"I swear! I don't know!"  
  
"Wrong answer" Vegeta hauled back and threw the old Saiyan into the air. "BIG! BANG! ATTACK!"  
  
Charred pieces and smoke was the only thing that was left of the elder. The SSJ turned his attention to the rest of the Counsel members. His teal eyes burning with the lust for blood. The hunter was just getting started.  
  
The elders were in shocked. The prince didn't have to power-up to release that much energy. May heaven help them all.  
  
"Now, I'm going to ask all of you the same question. Where is my mate?!" Vegeta's energy levels were beginning to peak and he was only in stage 1.  
  
No answer was forthcoming, as the prince advance a messenger came running into the hall. He stood there in shock. He had never seen an awesome sight as this. The prince was a legendary Super Saiyan right down to the golden tail that lashed about angrily.  
  
"What do you want boy?!" The sound in Vegeta's voice was clearly understood. He was a ticking time bomb.  
  
"There was a message that was sent to you Sir" The young Saiyan squeaked out. He handed the super charged prince the piece of paper. The shorter male powered down falling out of his golden state.  
  
Vegeta flipped it opened and read it.  
  
{I have what you are looking for. Come to the West quadrant if you want to see him alive.}  
  
Vegeta crumbled the note and took off threw the closed skylights. Glass and debris rained down on the people below.  
  
Bulma exchanged a look with her best friend. "Come-on Chi" The blue eyed girl grabbed the other girl's wrist and took off for the science lab.  
  
"Wait, Bulma!!!" Raditz yelled.  
  
"Well, just don't stand there let's go after them" Zarbon said as they flew down the halls trying to catch the humans.  
  
Sometimes, they acted more like Saiyans than weak earthlings.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
Mountains weaved in and out of his line of vision. Every thing passed by in a colorful haze. That bastard somehow managed to kidnap his mate and how in blue thunder did he do that was beyond him.  
  
Vegeta's other thoughts went to the baby that he lost because of Turlis. No amount of suffering was going to ease his pain of losing another child, but killing the S.O.B. was going to make him sleep better at night. The royal knows that with a little time he would gladly bare another for his mate, but right now he wants retribution, in blood.  
  
His gold tip boots touched down lightly. The prince scanned the area searching for his mate's energy signature. The open field was deserted. Vegeta stretched out his senses, but he couldn't detect Goku or that asshole, Turlis, it was as if that just vanished off the face of the planet.  
  
"You know the wonderful things about this little invention of mine it that I can shield my energy" Turlis said as his stepped from behind a huge boulder. He tipped the small gold bracelet on his wrist.  
  
Vegeta could now feel Turlis' ki it was much lower than his was. He crossed his arms over his chest and smirked.  
  
"So that's how you were able to elude us. Using a smaller vision of the collar for your own needs."  
  
"I needed to keep my eye on you Vegeta. I wanted to make that nothing stood in my way of getting what I want."  
  
"Like I told you before Turlis. I'm not interested." Vegeta huffed out. "I have a mate and I want him back. Now!" He barked.  
  
"You'll change your mind"  
  
Turlis walked back behind the rock and dragged something out. No, it was a some one.  
  
Steely obsidian orbs harden at the sight. "Kak-a-rott" Vegeta whispered.  
  
"Come along quietly with me Vegeta and I'll spare your mate." Turlis threaten.  
  
"NO!!! GETA, DON'T DO IT!!!" Goku yelled.  
  
For that outburst, Turlis punched him in the stomach. The other Saiyan went down to his knees. Goku coughed some trying to take in some air. Small droplets of blood trickled from his mouth. The opal/turquoise pendant fell out of his blue shirt and dangled from around his neck.  
  
The prince growled. How dare this third class abuse his mate in such a manner.  
  
"You coward! Leave Kakarott out of this! This is between you and me! If you have any honor you fight me!" Vegeta challenged.  
  
"Very well, but only on one condition"  
  
"Hn" His eyes never leaving his mate's look-a-like.  
  
"You break the bond that binds you together"  
  
/NO!!! Anything but that!!! / The prince's mind screamed. That was not an option at this point. He was never ever going to give up Kakarott, but he has no choice.  
  
"Alright, this will be done provided that you win and believe me Turlis you don't stand a chance."  
  
"We'll see about that" Turlis cast his prisoner to the side and powered up.  
  
Vegeta stayed relaxed. The other male showed a display of growing power. Golden sparks crackled around his muscular body and in an angry shout his transformation was complete.  
  
The royal's black eyes widen in disbelief. Vegeta gaped at the SSJ.  
  
He thought that he and his mate was the only super Saiyans but then again they thought that they were the lasts of their kind. No matter, the Prince of all Saiyans was going to be victorious.  
  
Turlis smile at the surprised look on his would-be prize face. He was one step closer to obtaining his treasure.  
  
The prince gathered his power. The ground rumbled. The sky darken, lighten struck every few seconds. The winds howled as his power increased. He reveled in the delight of his power and he was going to show this challenging male why his was a third class no body and his was a prince.  
  
Vegeta's energy ignited with an explosive bang. Nothing was safe, as trees were knocked down and mounds of rocks toppled over.  
  
Both super Saiyans stood ready and without a word they flew toward each other.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
Computers flashed on and slender fingers danced rapidly over the keyboards. Bulma was trying hard to get her telecommunication device on-line.  
  
Just when she thought that she was going to kill herself for not testing the stupid thing the speakers crackled with a loud boom.  
  
"What was that?" Chi-Chi asked.  
  
"Give me a second."  
  
Bulma adjusted the monitors so they could have a better view of the scene.  
  
"Is that Vegeta?" Zarbon asked.  
  
Raditz stood next to him with his mouth hanging open.  
  
"That must be Turlis. OMG! He's a SSJ!" Bulma replied.  
  
Everyone in the lab watched the scene unfold as the Saiyan prince collides with his enemy.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
Vegeta danced around Turlis. He was yet to lay a finger on the prince. He growled in frustration. Turlis refuse to be out done by his prize.  
  
Turlis swung for Vegeta's jaw but the prince had anticipated that move and ducked. In doing so he brought his right hand up and into his opponents exposed stomach. Turlis went back a few feet. He was panting heavily. He powered up to the next level.  
  
"What's the matter? It seems that you can't keep up with me Turlis. Am I going to fast for you" The prince taunted. He always knew how to piss people off.  
  
"Fuck you Vegeta! I will have you!"  
  
"To have me means that you must defeat me."  
  
Vegeta matched his moved.  
  
Oh, shit! Turlis was not expecting him to follow suit. This was not good, he just recently ascended to level 2 and it took him awhile to power-up. Vegeta just batted an eyelash and he was there.  
  
"You seemed shocked by something Turlis?"  
  
The brute remained quiet, but Vegeta just kept on. "You know I would love to toy with you so more but I have a coronation to attend and publicly claim my mate."  
  
The planet felt like it was going to split apart as every thing cracked. Mountains ripped opened. The animals ran from their hiding places and scattered. The younger male muscles expanded a few inching more. Upright hair grew down past his butt. A golden tail moved to rest around his waist. Vegeta ascended again this time to level 3 but he wasn't finished.  
  
"You thought that I was weak because you were able to catch me without my mate and that I was heavy with child but I have news for you---" Vegeta preached he was going all out.  
  
Turlis floated in mid-air as he watched red electric sparks travel around the prince's compacted body. Black eyes changed to a frighten yellow. Golden hair retreated to black, tendrils dangled on both sides of his shoulders. Red fur ripped through black spandex. His bulky chest puffed out around the red.  
  
"---I WILL NOT BE MADE A FOOL OF BY A THIRD CLASS WEAKLING!!!"  
  
Vegeta instantly appeared in front of his kill. He quickly grabbed him around his throat. He growled low in his throat and snatched Turlis close to his face. "This is where your traitorary end and this is where I get revenge for you hurting me and killing my unborn child."  
  
Vegeta formed a ball of energy in his hand.  
  
"Geta, stop" Goku called out as he pushed his self off the rock.  
  
"Tell me Kakarott. Is he life worth sparing?" The prince asked, still holding the bluish sphere.  
  
"No, it isn't but don't sink down to his level. Besides, Zarra said that there's more than one way to skin a cat"  
  
Yes, there was and the cat just ran out his lives.  
  
Vegeta turned and looked at his mate. The larger Saiyan smiled.  
  
~ TBC ~  
  
A/N: I just love this! Well, tell me what you think. I'm sure that Turlis was not expecting Vegeta to ascend twice past him. What do you think that our couple is going to do with the now captured Turlis? If any one has good suggestions on torture and punishment, please email me or leave it in your reviews ^_~  
  
And don't worry, Vegeta has not forgot he *other* problem that's he's going to cure.  
  
Nemesis 


	15. Ch13 Crime and Punishment

Come back to me, Come back to us  
  
Chapter 13: Crime and Punishment  
  
Pairings: G/V  
  
Rated: R  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own them.  
  
Notes: This is about m/m relationships if you have a problem with that than I suggest that you go elsewhere.  
  
/ Thoughts /  
  
:: Telepathy ::  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
The crowd of citizens went wild. Paper confetti and string ribbon lined the streets as the people praised their prince. Bulma had tapped into the monitors around the ceremonial shrine as well as the network satellite that was broadcasting the crowning ceremony.  
  
The fight between the Saiyan prince and the traitor would go down in the history books as legendary. Nothing has ever happened with this much excitement since that tyrant Frieza destroyed old Vegetasei and really that wasn't much to celebrate.  
  
The prince and his mate returned back to the palace and waited for the Counsel. This time nothing would prevent Vegeta from doing what he wanted to do for a long time.  
  
The couple met up with Zarbon and Raditz along with a few other guards. Vegeta gave the order to round up the remaining elders.  
  
A public counsel meeting was now in session.  
  
Vegeta sat on his throne with Goku standing by his side. They had to redress themselves since their other outfits was wrecked beyond repair and the prince's tailors had a cow about that, which only made him smirk with that satisfaction. Their families sat near the aisle to Vegeta's right waiting to hear the outcome of the trail.  
  
Technically, since Vegeta had not been crown king and the Counsel was under fire with allegations of treason, the final ruling on their punishment would be decided by the general public. The only thing that the prince could do was announce the judgement.  
  
Shouts and screams were heard from outside as the public demanded a suitable punishment for those who had tried to hurt the prince and his mate.  
  
"CUT OFF THEIR TAILS!!!"  
  
"SALE THEM AS SEX SLAVES!!!"  
  
"KILL 'EM!!! SHOW 'EM NO MERCY!!!"  
  
(A/N: Other cries of punishment could not be printed due to the graphic content of their nature ^_~)  
  
Prince Vegeta and his court waited patiently for the crowd to settle down. Once silence could be heard throughout the throne room the proceedings began.  
  
"Fellow citizens. The charges against the Counsel is as follows" Raditz stated. "Aiding and abetting with the intent to take over the crown of Vegetasei. Allowing a third class soldier to subject the first princess as being a prisoner on her home world without proper justification, and refusal to acknowledge the proper status of Prince Vegeta's bonded life mate."  
  
Raditz concluded as he rolled the parchment. He stood off of Vegeta's lower right.  
  
The royal stood commanding the fear of the accused. It was a look that he loved. "You have only one thing to say in your defense, but I doubt very much that it will help"  
  
"We've done nothing wrong. It was Cimmeron. Turlis promised him riches beyond his wildest dreams provided that he help him gain you as a mate and that he would spare us if we went along with decisions that the head elder made." The second elder cried.  
  
"But you knew about it and did not come forth with this information." Vegeta countered. "That only will seal your fate."  
  
The prince sat down. "Citizens of Vegetasei. The Counsel has been less than truthful with the well being our every day lives aside from the recent event concerning Turlis. Bulma could you please"  
  
The mechanical genius from Earth pulled out a capsule and threw it in the center of the room. It was a chart of financial statistics for the past ten years. The chart showed a steady increase in taxes with no extra funds going toward the aid of the third and lower classes of society.  
  
When Vegeta first reviewed the data he was outraged. However, his hands were tied until some damning charges could be brought forth against the Counsel, and now it seems that justice was coming on swift wings.  
  
Now, every thing hang in the balance with the outcome of what the people will decided.  
  
After three hours the population come to a decision. It was all well and good considering the charges that the Counsel was up against.  
  
A messenger came in with the final word. Vegeta view the contents of the small parchment and smiled. He leaned over and showed his mate. It was the same result on his visage as well.  
  
The prince stood to announce the verdict. "The Royal Counsel of Vegetasei, you are all here by sentence to a life time of community service. You will be stripped of any and all properties, status, and wealth. In addition to the permanent removal of your tails, you will be tagged and fitted with a ki collar. If you do not find this form of punishment within the means of justice, you will automatically be put to death."  
  
Vegeta gave the Counsel a few moments to reject the sentence but it seems that the elders wanted to live.  
  
"Commander Raditz, please escort the prisoners to their new home."  
  
Without a single word, the group was lead out of the throne room, but one question still remains.  
  
"Geta, what about Turlis?"  
  
"I'm too tired to start his hearing. It will have to wait until the day after the coronation, which has, been postpone until tomorrow. I want to be able to punish him to the full extent of my power." Vegeta said as his got up and left.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
~ Later that evening ~  
  
The prince was staring out of the window in the observation room. He gazed at the tiny sliver of the moon. The room was the same like any other room in the palace, white walls with little or no decorations.  
  
Thick royal blue carpets and blood red drapes. A few portraits hung of different battle scenes throughout the history of Vegetasei. Vegeta was amazed at how much artwork had survived. Even in his study was his family portrait of his mother, father, and his self. He tried not to think of what it would have been liked if his mother had lived.  
  
"Excuse me Your Highness but you requested my presence?"  
  
Vegeta didn't turn around to know who it was. "Raditz, please have a seat."  
  
"I usually let my subjects decide when and who they should take as a mate but seeing that you have an interest in a certain non-Saiyan male I have no choice but to intervene." The prince stated as his finally came about to look at his one time bodyguard, now friend.  
  
Raditz heart began to thump loudly in his chest as if it was going to leap out at any moment. What was Vegeta planning? Was he going to send Zarbon away? Well, he hoped not.  
  
Every since he had been capture by Turlis, he his showing an interest in the reptile, but he always felt that his feelings would never be returned because he know how much Zarbon still pined for the young prince. Even now, Raditz noticed how Zarbon would openly stare at the royal or tried to talk to him. However, Raditz also knew that Vegeta was not going to give Zarbon the time of day seeing that he has a mate.  
  
"Commander Raditz, first son of the late Bardock and bodyguard to the first princess. I hear by order you to take a mate by the next full moon. If you do not then I will be force to send your intended away."  
  
Raditz just stood there with a blank expression on his face. Did he just hear what he thought that he heard? Would some one please pinch him. He must be dreaming.  
  
Ouch!  
  
No, he's awake.  
  
"Uh, Vegeta. May I ask why?"  
  
"Because Raditz I am tried of Zarbon chasing my tail when I know that in truth he likes you. Hell, he is probably in love with for all I know. He is letting his infatuation with me blind him to other suitable partners and I feel that you would make him happy with everything that he has been through." Vegeta put on his usual smirk. "You have one month before the next full moon. I suggest that you initiate the mating ritual"  
  
"But he is not Saiyan"  
  
Vegeta know what he was really getting at. Raditz was worried about the claiming mark. He knew that it didn't take with Bulma and that was because he wasn't truly in love with her. His heart had belonged to Goku before he had even met the tall Saiyan.  
  
"When was the last time that you dreamed about your bonded mate Raditz?" The short male asked.  
  
Raditz hadn't really. He was too busy with trying to be the best bodyguard that he could be and slept very little. Well, not long enough to envision his life mate.  
  
Vegeta didn't miss the look. Raditz haven't had a good nights sleep since Kami knows when.  
  
"Starting right now Raditz you are on vacation. I don't want you to do anything except rest for the next week and a half. After that time we will continue this conversation."  
  
Vegeta turned his back on the brawny longhaired warrior letting him know that it was a closed discussion.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
The Earth raised Saiyan couldn't stand still if his life depended upon it. He was standing next to his mate and soon to be king. He really wasn't listening to the newly elect head elder. The ceremony was done entirely in their native tongue but for some reason it sounded better when Vegeta talked to him in the foreign tongue.  
  
Especially when they made love. Vegeta would sometimes whispers the ancient language in his ear that sent shivers down his spine. Oh, Kami! His tail was starting to ruffle just from the thought alone and he was getting hard at the sexy imagine of his prince on top of him.  
  
Goku had to close his eyes and pray that the elder and Vegeta don't see his erection.  
  
"Prince Vegeta, do you swear to uphold the rights and any responsibility as new king of Vegetasei. Whether through war or peace time? Make sure that your people is well taken care of?" The elder asked.  
  
"Hai, I do"  
  
"And who have you chosen as your bonded life mate?" The elder asked again.  
  
"Kakarott" He said with pride.  
  
"Do you Kakarott, second son of Bardock, swear to protect your mate in times of trouble? And to obey your mate's commands and decision in regard to your well being and your family's well being? "  
  
"Hai, I do"  
  
"Let no other break this bond. May you, Vegeta and Kakarott, live a long happy life and bare many children."  
  
Then he indicated for Vegeta to kneel.  
  
The elder turned to the second elder and took the first of two items. "With this sword, that has lead your father into many victorious battles may it serve you well just as it served him." The elder placed the blade over Vegeta's shoulders and sheathed it in the scabbard at his side.  
  
The elder retrieved the diamond-studded crown. "By the power of the ancient Royal rulers and counsel I crown thee as new king of Vegetasei." And topped through his flamed hair.  
  
Vegeta raised and turned to face the crowd of on-lookers. He grabbed onto Goku's hand and waited for the elder to complete the ceremony.  
  
"Citizens of Vegetasei. I present to you, King Vegeta and his royal consort, Kakarott"  
  
The couple walked to the edge of the balcony waving to the people below. Vegeta turned and grabbed his unsuspected mate in a fierce passionate kiss. Catcalls from the crowd were mute as the two nearly made out in front of everyone. Vegeta had to let go or they were going to a real show and that was something that he wanted to preserve for his mate only.  
  
Goku stood there with a goofy look on his face not saying a word as he tried to get his breathing as well as other body parts under control.  
  
Tonight was going to be a long night.  
  
All of their friends and family stayed behind to congratulate them on their new status, and after tomorrow the Z gang decided to head back to Earth, seeing that everything was now calm. However, Bulma and Chi-Chi decided to stay just to make sure that their husbands stay out of trouble. Who knows what type of mischief those two could get into if they weren't properly supervised.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
The cool night air filled the room. The occupants stirred ever so slightly as the breeze passed over tired limbs. The larger male lay content on his back with one arm around his treasured mate and the other hand holding the smaller male's slender fingers.  
  
Vegeta lay close to Goku with his left arm draped over the wide muscle defined chest and his left leg wrapped possessively over his mates.  
  
It was a little pass mid-night and both were exhausted from the day's events. Vegeta finally had publicly claimed Goku as his life mate and both were feeling a little roused that knowledge. After the banquet they came back to their room and spent the rest of the evening making love.  
  
Both heavily sated were totally unaware of the commotion that was going on in the East wing of the palace.  
  
Loud knocking alerted the larger male, who took note that his mate was out for the count. Goku shook his head. /He always starts off as being extremely tired/ He smiled at the thought as he eased from under his mate.  
  
Goku slipped on a pair of black gi bottoms leaving his chest exposed and went to answer the door.  
  
"Finally, I thought that we were gonna have to get a bull horn or something."  
  
"Raditz, what are you doing here at this hour?" Goku saw that his brother had a few palace guards with him.  
  
"Kakarott, I have some bad news" Raditz had a grave expression on his face. "You better get dressed and wake Vegeta. The new head elders are already in the conference room waiting for us." Raditz explained.  
  
However, Goku wasn't going to wake his mate without knowing the full situation.  
  
"I'm not waking him without knowing the full story. Now, tell me what's going on?"  
  
Raditz looked Goku in the eyes. "Turlis just escape."  
  
~ TBC ~  
  
A/N: Oh, no! That was something that I wasn't even expecting. Man, talk about out of the frying pan and into the fire. Well, Turlis had managed to get away, so what does this mean for our Super Saiyan couple? And something tells me the Goku knows something about Vegeta that he's not telling us. What do you think that it could be? Tell me your thoughts and any comments. Also, I would like to thank every one for their suggestions on Saiyan torture ^_~  
  
Nemesis 


	16. Ch14 It's about time

Come back to me, Come back to us  
  
Chapter 14: It's about time  
  
Pairings: G/V  
  
Rated: R  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own them.  
  
Notes: This is about m/m relationships if you have a problem with that than I suggest that you go elsewhere.  
  
/ Thoughts /  
  
:: Telepathy ::  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
The meeting was not going well. Vegeta was sitting at the head of the oval table looking a bit pissed. He couldn't believe that that bastard got away. They went to the cellblock and found out the Turlis had manage to catch one of the guards by surprise and snapped his neck. Apparently, the collar was not set high enough for his power level, and now he was able to escape and Kami only knows what he was planning for the ouja and his mate.  
  
Crap! This was something totally unexpected. Goku knew that this was a bad time especially now with Vegeta's condition. It was only a matter of time before Turlis got revenge against them. He was going to have to be on guard now 24/7.  
  
His head was pounding. The headache was not going away and the arguments that were flying back and forth were not helping either. Finally, he slammed his fist down on the table. Cracks made their way almost to the other end silencing the elders. Vegeta just wanted all of them to shut the Hell up.  
  
"Since, we do not know where Turlis has taken off too, we must assume that he is still on the planet." Vegeta stated in a calm voice. He just wanted to go back to bed and awake up from this nightmare.  
  
"But Sire, even if he's on the planet what purpose would that serve. Anyone would recognize him?" The head elder explained.  
  
"True, but he has no other way off the planet without alerting our attention to his location. Turlis is clever. He is not going to draw unnecessary attention his self. He is going wait out his time and plan something. Until that time, send out search parties for him." With that Vegeta left.  
  
No use crying over the problem now. The only thing that can be done is to find him before he strikes. Vegeta made it back to his room and almost collapsed on the bed. Kami! He was so tired. He wanted sleep and to be left alone. He informed his guards at his door that he was not to be disturb for the rest of the day and that included the elders.  
  
He had sent word that he was not tending counsel today and to have all his meetings rescheduled.  
  
Some time later Goku made his way back to the room and saw how exhausted his mate looked. He regretted waking him but this was something that he needed to know. Goku didn't go back to bed right away. Instead he sat at the window gazing at the dark moonless sky. His tail lazily thumped against his chair as he thought about what Turlis might do when he decides to show his face.  
  
However, his thoughts kept drifting back to Vegeta, soon his mate would be in a vulnerable position again and he couldn't take that chance with that S.O.B. on the loose. No, he was going to have to stick close to him and make sure that nothing happens to his family.  
  
~ One month later ~  
  
Goku woke to the sound of his mate in the bathroom, again. For nearly three and a half weeks his mate had been sick. The recently crowned ouja was not finding it amusing in the least.  
  
"Geta?"  
  
"hn"  
  
"Why don't you go and see Bulma? You know she probably can give you something for your sickness."  
  
"No, I do not feel like talking to the woman." Vegeta hissed out before he stuck his head back in the toilet.  
  
Goku finally got out of bed and padded quietly into the bathroom. He knelt down to his mate and handed him a cold face towel. Vegeta gratefully accepted the cloth and pressed it to his flushed face. His russet tail hung limply behind him.  
  
"Just shoot me Kakarott" The larger Saiyan rubbed soothing circles on his lover's back trying to ease his misery.  
  
"Now, if I did that koi than you wouldn't be around to raise the baby" Goku stated.  
  
"I can't believe that you managed to get me pregnant again." Vegeta said as he leaned back into Goku's muscular chest. His tail thumped lightly on the cool tile floor.  
  
"Will you be up to holding counsel today?" Goku asked with a little concern lining his light tenor voice.  
  
"I only have one hearing today."  
  
"Are you going to finally decided what's going to done with Turlis"  
  
"Hai" The prince was not saying anything else. Goku knew that for the past month search parties were unable to find even a trace of him, it was as if Turlis just vanished off the face of the planet. Today, Vegeta had to give to order to stop looking.  
  
Goku help Vegeta off the floor and back into bed. The ouja looked pale and weak. He didn't why Vegeta's morning sickness was making this ill. Vegeta just turned over and went back to sleep. The Earth raised Saiyan threw on some clothes and headed straight for Bulma's lab.  
  
The sounds of machines hummed and hissed as Bulma ran about the lab trying to make last minute adjustments to her recent project.  
  
"Hey, Bul you got a minute?" Goku asked.  
  
"Hi Goku. I've been meaning to talk to you and Vegeta."  
  
"What about?"  
  
"I got the latest tests back." Bulma said as she looked through her files on her husband. "Well, apparently Ge's about eight weeks into the pregnancy. Meaning that conception must have been right after he lost the first baby."  
  
Goku stared at his long time friend with a goofy expression. "Yeah, I already knew"  
  
Bulma raised an elegant brow. "What do you mean that you already knew?"  
  
The tall warrior smiled. "Well, right after Vegeta lost the baby he went into heat right after that and I kinda planned on him getting pregnant again."  
  
The scientist just stared at her friend not saying a single word. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Goku the sly fox wanted Vegeta to get pregnant. However, she was quite sure that the refine royal wouldn't have appreciated the fact.  
  
The door of the lab opened again. Vegeta dragged his self in it seemed that he changed his mind about seeing the woman. He looked so pale in comparison to his mate.  
  
"Oh, Ge, are you getting plenty of rest?" Bulma asked as her heart ached at the scene. He looked so pitiful.  
  
Goku help Vegeta up onto one of the examining tables. The ouja didn't reply he curled up in a ball and prayed that his suffering would end.  
  
Bulma wheeled the ultrasound machine over to the couple. She flipped a few switches and adjusted some knobs. She instructed for her husband to lay on his back and raise his shirt. Goku watched as his friend went about squeezing an ample amount of gel on his mate's slightly swollen tummy. He noticed how Vegeta flinched when the warm gel hit his exposed tanned flesh.  
  
Bulma placed the scanner on Vegeta's stomach. They could hear the swooshing sound as Bulma tried to locate the tiny being in the womb.  
  
"Ok, Ge." She paused briefly to point to the monitor to show them what they where looking at. "What we're listening to is the baby's heart." She quickly saw a small smile on his face.  
  
"Um, Bulma? Why does the baby's heart beat sounds like it's in stereo?" Goku asked as he gently stroked Vegeta's hand.  
  
Bulma had a puzzled look on her face then adjusted the scanner again and watched the monitor closely.  
  
"Well, I don't know if you can see this?" Bulma indicated to the screen again. "But it seems that there's two."  
  
"NANI?!!!" Both expected parents yelled.  
  
"Two, duce, more than one. Ge you're having twins." Bulma explained as she printed the picture of the growing fetuses.  
  
Vegeta was at a loss for words. He couldn't believe that he was having twins, again. He was a little unsure about wanting to go through with it. He lost one before, what if the same thing happens again? He doesn't think that he would be able to handle that type of pain again.  
  
Sure, he wanted his babies to be healthy but he was so scared of the unknown outcome. He got up and adjusted his clothes. Lost in his own little world he didn't hear Goku.  
  
"Vegeta!" Goku had raised his voice just to gain his attention.  
  
"Huh?" His face was a complete blank.  
  
"How are you feeling?"  
  
"Fine. I need to go. I will see you later for lunch." Vegeta quickly left.  
  
Bulma and Goku stared after him. What the hell was that all about?  
  
"I think that you need to talk to him Goku"  
  
Black spiky hair bobbed up and down in agreement.  
  
"Please make sure that he lessens his work load. He needs a lot of rest. We don't want any thing to happen this time around." Bulma instructed.  
  
Because Kami only knows how they would take losing another baby let only twins. Bulma just shook her head as she cleaned up the machine and watched her friend leave.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
Vegeta sat on the edge of his bed staring out into space. Anything and everything was on his mind and yet he couldn't form a coherent thought.  
  
Goku easily found his mate. He went into their room and quietly made his way over to him.  
  
"Geta" He softly called out his name. Goku crouched in front of him as took slender fingers into his larger one's.  
  
Vegeta looked into his mate's expressive onyx eyes, when he had felt his touch. The royal gazed down at their joined hands.  
  
"Being pregnant with one baby is hard enough Kakarott, but two?" Vegeta whispered.  
  
"I'm sorry for putting you in this type of position, koi"  
  
"No, it's not that" The smaller male trailed off. "It's just that pause I'm-I'm scared." Vegeta admitted.  
  
Goku's features soften a bit. "Why? Is it because of how you lost the first one?"  
  
Flamed hair shook back and forth. "I nearly died the first time when I was pregnant because I continued to go out on mission after mission. One fight cost me the life of my son."  
  
Goku reached up and cupped Vegeta's face making him look directly at him. "You were young and didn't commit yourself to Zarbon. Now, you are much more experienced and you have a mate who loves you with all his heart and would do anything for you." Goku took a deep breath and continued.  
  
"I will stand by your side my Saiyan no ouja, and this time I'm not going anywhere. Besides, Bulma and Chi-Chi are here to help and I'm sure that Zarra and Trunks wouldn't mind lending a hand as well."  
  
He lifted up and pressed his lips gently to his lover's. Vegeta moaned into his mouth as he wrapped his arms around Goku's neck. He also wrapped strong legs around his mate's lower half bringing him down on top of him as they fell unceremoniously onto the bed.  
  
Tails bristled out from the contact but now was not the time. Reluctantly, Goku released Vegeta and urged him to take a nap. He needs his rest to deal with the elders and to conduct public hearings.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
Not far away from the palace, a tall figure walked along the streets unsure of his destination. The only thing that he knows that he must get revenge against the ouja and his consort.  
  
~ Two months later ~  
  
Everything was going along smoothly. Vegeta was showing more with each passing day. He was now four months into his pregnancy and was making every one's life around him a living nightmare. Bulma had finally removed him from active court duties, which didn't please the elders because now they were the one's who had to deal with settling petty squabbles. In addition to that Vegeta had to postpone several off planetary meetings due to his condition.  
  
Even though the search had been called off, Goku, Raditz, and Zarbon still continued scouring the planet for Turlis.  
  
By the end of his fifth month, Vegeta's mood had not improved. He refused to leave his room claiming that he looked like a beached whale. He had even gone as far as to throw Goku out of the room on more than one occasion.  
  
The entire palace was on notice to stay away from him, especially if they valued their life as one unfortunate soul found out.  
  
Late into the evening Vegeta couldn't sleep. Every time he turned over the babies would move like crazy. He growled in frustration and got up. He stared at his slumbering mate and muttered a curse. He couldn't understand how in the Hell Goku could sleep peacefully knowing that his mate was in a terrible state of distress. He eased out of bed and threw on an over sized black T-shirt and sweat pants.  
  
He slowly made his way to the opposite end of the hall passage, turned around and came back. Feeling that the babies had finally quiet down for the night Vegeta went back into his room. As soon as he crossed the threshold he felt a sharp cramp. He gripped a near by chair and cautiously limped over to his desk.  
  
He hand automatically went to dull ache just below the swell of his stomach. His was starting to pant as another cramp shot across his abdomen. As much as his tried, Vegeta couldn't get in the necessary air.  
  
"Kakay" He called out in a hush tone before he fell unconscious to the floor.  
  
Goku bolted upright when he felt Vegeta's energy spike and then it tapered off. He pushed the covers off and jumped out of bed. He knew that Vegeta was somewhere in the room. He flipped on the lights and found his mate stretched out on the floor near the desk.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
Fetal heart monitors bleep as well as a heart rate machine. Vegeta opened tired dark eyes to scan his room. Saline solution dripped from the IV line into his arm. He noticed that he was in the med-lab. He looked a little further down his bed his notice a mop of black spiky hair.  
  
Goku must have fell asleep while waiting for him to wake-up. His hand was still entwined with his. Vegeta just didn't have the heart to wake him. He simply lay his head back down on the pillow and fell back to sleep.  
  
By early morning Bulma walked in the royal's private room taking in the scene of the ouja and his mate. She smiled a little at the picture they made. Vegeta's hand was wrapped securely around Goku's while Goku's free hand was slung over his legs.  
  
She approached the sleeping pair and slightly nudges her friend. Sleepy obsidians fluttered opened and noted that it was morning.  
  
"Hey Bulma." Goku greeted as he disentangled his hand with his mate's. The tall Saiyan stretched listen to bones crack from the activity.  
  
The genius put her slim index finger to her lips and motioned for him to follow her outside. Goku saw that everyone was in the waiting area, waiting to hear about Vegeta's condition. Bulma had walked him down the hall a little ways out of the hearing range of his brother, Zarra, and Trunks. She wasn't to sure about Zarbon's hearing so she could only imagine that his was just like a Saiyan.  
  
"Okay, Bulma tell me." Goku features harden. He was prepared for whatever she was going to throw at him.  
  
"Well, first of all, everything is fine. Ge, just passed out from a contraction." Bulma noted the look of relief that passed over his face.  
  
"And second I don't think that he's going to make it to full term."  
  
"Why?" Another worried expression marred his face.  
  
"He's already in labor."  
  
"What?! How is that possible? He still has four more weeks left" Goku was now really worried.  
  
"I know Goku, but it seems that because of his small frame he wasn't meant to carry twins to full term." Bulma explained.  
  
"So now what?"  
  
"Now, we let nature take its course. Once his contractions are close enough and regular we can go ahead and perform a c-section."  
  
Bulma saw how sad he looked. She didn't know what else to say that would ease his feeling of hopelessness. Then her friend suddenly looked up and bolted back to his mate's side.  
  
Bulma entered the room right behind Goku. Vegeta had a pain look on his face, which told her that he was going through another contraction.  
  
Goku was holding his hand again rubbing it. The royal felt her presence and motioned for her to come and tell him what the heck was going on.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Goku found you passed out on the floor in your room. He was little scared that something happened to you and the babies but everything checked out fine. However, your labor has begun." She saw how his eyes widen from that fact.  
  
"If will don't take the babies now Ge we run the risk of losing you and them."  
  
"How much longer do I have to wait?" He asked with Goku not saying a word.  
  
"Well, that depends on your body. If every thing work out, I say between 12- 36 hours." Bulma had quickly calculated.  
  
"Hn" Was the only other response he gave as he settled back down.  
  
He closed his eyes yet again as he thought about that he would soon hold his precious bundles and kill his mate for knocking him up with twins.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
Just like Bulma predicated thirty hours later, Vegeta delivered two healthy babies, and to every one's surprised they were fraternal twins, a girl and a boy.  
  
Delivered within seconds of each other, the full-blooded babies had a set of lungs on them to no end. They didn't stop wailing until they were in the room with both 'Mother' and Father. Vegeta was still drugged and was sound asleep. Goku paced back and forth with his son and then traded off with his daughter. He couldn't be more elated.  
  
Their friends and family remained outside until they were given the okay to go in and visit the new royal additions.  
  
Half dazed and doped up, Vegeta gradually opened his eyes. He saw his mate sprawled out on the bed next him and in between the beds were two bassinets. He slowly raised his self and peaked in on the wrapped bundles. A smirk laced his handsome face as he noted the blue and pink blankets.  
  
Finally, he couldn't believe it. The little monsters that keep up such a fuse in his stomach had made themselves known. He carefully unwrapped his son, seeing the he was the closest, and saw the upswept hair and well- defined widow's peak. No doubt that he was born first. In Vegeta's bloodline, all first born males have the heart shape hairline and flame hair.  
  
Vegeta gingerly reached over to the other bassinet, trying not the tear his stitches, and uncovered his daughter. She looked just her father with unruly short spiky hair. He almost laughed as he thought about how both kids were going to be when they get bigger.  
  
But his smile faded when his thoughts turn dark. He still had one other problem to deal with and he just prayed that he would be well enough to able to defend his family when that time comes.  
  
Another pair of dark eyes opened. Goku looked at his family and smile. He went around to his mate, who at this point lay back down again still feeling the effects of the medication.  
  
"How you doing?"  
  
"Tired" Vegeta replied weakly.  
  
Goku grabbed onto his hand and brought to his lips and kissed it tenderly. He bent down and did the same to his mate's lips. Vegeta closed his eyes from the contact and for once everything turned out good for him.  
  
The larger male whispered into his ear. "Aishiteru Geta"  
  
The royal tiredly opened his eyes and beamed a bright smile. "I love you too"  
  
Goku settled next to his mate being careful not to disturb his stitches. Soon both joined their newborn babies in a peaceful slumber.  
  
~ owari ~  
  
A/N: Or is it? Of course not! I'm not going to do that to you all. I needed to end it here because I have finals coming up next week and I need to study. But don't worry as soon as I'm done with school, I will pick this back up with it's sequel. Yes, I said sequel, I haven't thought up a name yet. Too many loose ends left untied. Thank you everyone for the fantastic reviews and comments ^_~ I really enjoyed putting this out as quick as I could to keep you wanting more! Hopefully, the next part will be just as good. Please, tell me your thoughts and any comments that you may have ^_~  
  
Nemesis 


End file.
